


Oneus：愛你是種習慣 （持更至Chapter 19) 12-3-2021

by bingbong321



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned ONEUS Ensemble, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbong321/pseuds/bingbong321
Summary: 遇見一個人需要多少緣分，但可以的話希望不要再見。#oneus #doon #種李得李 #英熊 #cp大亂炖虐，偶爾有車爆炸吧我的肝！最近太忙了，緩慢更新中~~~
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. 暗戀: doon

**Author's Note:**

> #oneus #doon #種李得李 #英熊 #cp大亂炖  
> 一定要虐得這些臭情侶死去活來！ （邪惡）不喜勿看，謝謝。  
> 那個，我很少寫中文啊...錯字、語法...將就將就~~~

金建學視角：

他是喜歡他的吧？他想。從什麼時候開始那麼喜歡他呢？可能是第一眼見到他時，對上他那雙濕漉漉的大眼，就感覺靈魂都被吸引進了那雙宛若星辰般的眼睛，無法自拔。 

那也是他第一次發現原來淪陷也只是那麼一瞬間的事，所謂的一眼萬年… 大概也是如此吧？ ！ 

他也不知道該怎麼形容這種感覺，身邊的人都說他頭腦簡單，四肢發達，腦構造除了肌肉還是肌肉，他想…他是喜歡他的吧！ 

可是既然他也理不清自己的感情，他也只會笨拙的對這個新加入公司的練習生特別關照，像對小朋友一樣細心，也耐心地陪這個看起來靦腆內向的男孩在無數個深夜裡一對一的練習，只希望他能趕上進度，和他們一起出道。

後來他才發現，靦腆內向只是這個小惡魔對不熟的人的偽裝，混熟了之後，他小惡魔的屬性開始展露無遺。善用忙內的身份，再加上團裡哥哥們的無限寵溺，他慢慢的憑著自己的一口好牙戰勝了弱爆了的哥哥們，站上了食物鏈的頂端。 

鬧騰的時候幾乎天天鬧得哥哥們雞飛狗跳，偏偏哥哥們又無法對闖禍後會撒嬌討好的小孩下手，每次看著那張委屈的臉，扁起嘴，用圓圓的手指頭指著哥哥們，控訴哥哥們壞、哥哥們都欺負他、哥哥們都不愛他了的小忙內，哥哥們都會心軟，最多駕著他，來個愛的哇嚕嚕，此外哥哥們可以說是有求必應了。

平時本著儒教思想是個屁的孫東柱，在需要哥哥們幹什麼或買什麼時，就會用奶奶的聲音甜甜地喊“hiong~~~" 然後用大大的愛心眼看著哥哥們，然後沒有骨頭似的黏在哥哥身上撒嬌，不用三秒哥哥們都會投降。這也促使孫東柱在前往團寵團霸之路一去不返，哥哥們做錯什麼就會被罵罵咧咧的孫東柱教訓一番，嘮叨的程度有時會令哥哥們以為團裡混入了一位老媽子。 

一有什麼不順心的，他張口就咬，當然咬得最多的還是他這個捨不得真的對他發脾氣的哥哥。於是他開始變本加厲，把金建学当成磨牙棒，一天没咬就浑身不舒服，反正哥哥也不敢拿他怎么样，而金建學苦難的磨牙棒日子也就此掀開了序幕。

“金leedo!跟你說過多少次不准在床上吃東西，聽不懂人話嗎？！” 咬！

又來了！金建學翻了個白眼，雖然他平時兇巴巴的，還整天咬人，可是每次看見那個有著小鹿斑比般眼睛的小孩氣噗噗地瞪他，他會沒來由的心跳加快，心也不自覺地當場融化。再看他以茶壺狀的姿勢訓人時，只覺得他奶兇奶兇的語調透露出一股撒嬌的味道...好可愛！

當然可愛也是一瞬間的，手臂上的疼痛讓他的理智瞬間恢復。 “阿帕阿帕阿帕！啊啊啊啊啊，知道了知道了，阿帕阿帕阿帕！鬆口！啊啊啊啊！”

死小孩咬人的力度真的沒有在客氣的，感覺手臂上的肉都快被咬下來了，金建學皺眉揉了揉自己的手臂。但每次見他被氣得臉頰肉都在抖動，撲上來用尖尖的牙齒咬他時，他總覺得…幸福？ ！ 

金建學看了看手臂上新增的咬痕，搖了搖頭嘆氣，哎，他真的是沒救了！

“再有下次就不止咬手臂了！” 孫東柱又恢復了傲嬌的模樣，一臉貴婦的拂了拂頭髮，努了努嘴，“還不快收拾？！”

“啊所以還有下次小鬼你要咬哪裡？”金建學挑了挑眉，一臉挑釁，有種：來呀，對你這種小屁孩，大爺我以前在學幼教時對付得多了的趕腳。更何況他那麼小一個人兒，能把他怎麼樣？

奈何素有ONEUS小霸王之稱的孫東柱也不是吃素的，“再有下一次…”他突然湊近，幾乎鼻尖對著鼻尖，近得金建學感覺得到彼此的鼻息，聞著他散發淡淡橘子味的發香，看著他形狀優美的嘴唇越來越近，金建學的耳朵瞬間爆紅！

“…雞雞都給你咬下來！” 貼在他耳邊輕輕說完後邪魅一笑，接著一掌巴上了金建學還在發楞的腦袋，“還不快給老娘收拾？！”

金建學難得沒有回嘴，老實地開始收拾，還在老母雞孫東柱的指揮下把整個房間的地板都擦乾淨。確定房間都打掃乾淨後，老母雞…不是！孫東柱才滿意的轉身離開，回房找小姐妹呂煥雄吃吃喝喝。

在孫東柱離開後，金建學呆呆地坐在床上，維持了一段時間的沉默，然後低下頭，臉蛋紅紅的不知道在想些什麼，隨著時間一分一秒過去，臉上的熱度不減反增，然後他開始傻笑。 

過了一會兒又突然沉下臉，皺起眉，夾緊了大腿，臉上的熱度始終不消散，就在他還來不及乾什麼時，突然"磅”的一聲房門被打開了，李抒澔大咧咧地走了進來，金建學思春的表情還來不及收起來就被看到了。

“幹！金建學你那什麼噁心的表情！嘔~~~你在幹嘛？該不會在打飛機吧？！” 李抒澔一臉嫌棄。

“就算要打飛機看到你都軟了！” 這是實話，李抒澔的出現讓剛剛的幻想一瞬間煙消雲散。 

“你是沒有手啊？是不會敲門嗎？幹！”

“敲屁，這也是我房間耶！平時也不見你敲門！”

“幹嘛？” 金建學眼神死。

“就問你要不要吃飯啊？走啦！肚子餓死了！”

“等等啦，我先上個廁所！”說罷金建學走向了洗手間。

“要不要給你一點時間讓你打個飛機，憋太多雞雞會爛掉！” 李抒澔不怕死地喊道。

金建學只是瀟灑地豎起中指。

To be continued.


	2. 單戀：種李得李

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 單戀苦嗎？李建熙想了想，苦的。因為對方明明知道自己喜歡他，卻總是用看傻子的樣子看著自己一次又一次地幻想彼此根本無法實現的未來。

李建熙視角：

如果說暗戀是美得說不出口的痛苦，那單戀就是甜的要命的毒藥，明知道毒素會慢慢入侵身體，腐蝕五臟六腑，可是我還是願意飛蛾撲火，粉身碎骨亦無悔，只為那剎那間的火花。

要說暗戀和單戀的區別，就看對方知不知道了。暗戀是只有自己知道，對方不知道，所有的悲與歡只有自己知道；單戀是對方知道，只是他沒辦法回應相等的愛，亦或者他知道，只是假裝不知道或無視你的愛意。

單戀苦嗎？李建熙想了想，苦的。因為對方明明知道自己喜歡他，卻總是用看傻子的樣子看著自己一次又一次地幻想彼此根本無法實現的未來。 

可是單戀也不全然是苦的，單戀和暗戀不同，單戀是可以光明正大、肆無忌憚的對他好，儘管只是自己的一廂情願。 

李建熙覺得總有一天他的愛可以感動李抒澔，讓他心甘情願地付出同等的愛。 

啊~~~就算不同等，只要有一點點愛他也就夠了，神啊，我要求真的不多啊啊啊啊！拜託拜託！讓抒澔哥今天多愛我一點就好！李建熙閉上眼睛，真誠地祈禱，妄想著可以藉助神明的力量實現愛情的理想。 

傻嗎？也許吧！可是因為對像是你，我傻得很快樂，傻得很甘願。

“抒澔哥！” 李建熙本來還懶洋洋地躺在vocal room的沙發有一些沒一下地劃手機，看到李抒澔來了之後直接兩眼放光，從沙發上跳下來，衝到李抒澔面前，在還來不及撲上去的同時就被李抒澔用手臂擋下。

“Don't touch me~~~” 李抒澔搖了搖手指，熟悉他的人都知道他不喜歡身體接觸，最多牽一牽手，可是也不能太久，至於摟摟抱抱…不至於沒有可是真的很少。

“嗯~~~抱一下嘛！怎麼那麼小氣？” 李建熙嘟起嘴，裝可愛地說，那雙兔子眼亮晶晶的，臉蛋糯糯的，再配上軟軟的語調，足以把直男掰彎。如果是別人早就姨母心氾濫，巴不得把小建熙抱在懷裡惜惜了，可是對上李抒澔這個鋼鐵大直男，他的表情只有一！臉！冷！漠！

“你那麼大一隻就不要裝可愛了，和你的身形不符，怪噁心的！” 

萬箭穿心！ ！ ！號稱人間扳手的李建熙倒地不起，他也有吃癟的一天，而且也不止一兩天了，都已經兩年了。 

一開始他或許會覺得痛，可是兩年下來他已經習以為常，更是麻木了，甚至可以在疼痛中找到樂趣，比如說…比較哪天比較痛？ 

可是這也只是他一廂情願的想法啦！基本上抒澔哥對誰都那樣，也不是對他特別不好或特別好，只是這也是他覺得痛的原因。 

哪怕是他對自己特別壞，那也是區別對待啊，至少證明他是特別的，無區別對待讓他覺得在抒澔哥心目中他和其他團員一樣，這讓他很不是滋味，想到這裡他眼中的火苗又黯淡了不少。

“建熙你發什麼呆？練習了啦！快點！等下在這里卡著老師又要罵人了！”只見李抒澔拿著歌詞指了指需要重點練習的部分，催促著李建熙一起合唱。李建熙這才把自己從胡思亂想中抽出來，認真的投入到練習中。 

不得不說他們倆的歌聲真的很契合，每個聽過他們合唱的人都說他們的聲音很搭，有互補的感覺，清亮細膩的歌聲和圓潤磁性的歌聲，再加上細膩的感情演繹出來的歌，真的很容易把聽眾帶入到歌曲的氛圍中。 

連老師都忍不住稱讚他們技巧又進步了，能把情歌的情感完美的演繹出來，讓人感覺沐浴在戀愛的氣息中。 

李抒澔被稱讚後笑得眼睛都瞇成一條線，樂呵呵的直說要去跟金建學炫耀，氣死他！只有李建熙知道，那不是技巧可以演繹得出來的，他是把自己對李抒澔的感情放入到歌曲中，接著歌詞表達愛慕之情，可是那個死男人都不會開竅。

*** 

忘了說自己是怎麼開始單戀李抒澔的。當年決定做練習生時建熙其實很掙扎，一方面他真的有音樂方面的才華，一方面又擔心自己沒辦法達到當偶像的標準，畢竟自己在音樂學院真的只注重唱歌，舞蹈也只能算群魔亂舞的程度，炒熱氣氛沒問題，可是要當偶像畢竟差了一大截。況且現在要高中畢業了才決定當練習生其實算太遲了，他沒有從頭開始學習當偶像的信心。 

可是在家人朋友的鼓勵下他還是決定試一試，最多結果不好的時候再選擇別條道路吧！自己的鋼琴也還行，當一個鋼琴老師綽綽有餘。

只是沒想到有時命運就是那麼奇妙，當練習生不久，公司就決定讓他和其他練習生去參加Produce 101,在那裡雖然沒進到限定組合，可是他也沒想到原來自己可以得到那麼多人的喜愛，活潑可愛的個性不止結交了很多好朋友，也贏得了觀眾的心，大家都很喜歡可愛的“大嘴蛙蛙”。 

但其實當時他是壓力爆棚的，身邊那麼多優秀的練習生不免讓他覺得有些自卑，就連自己公司的練習生也是藝高萬年首席，這怎麼讓他不壓力啊~~~ 所以回公司時他只能不斷地加緊練習，把自己推到極限，一次又一次的力求突破，可是最終他還是崩潰了。 

當他躲在vocal room大哭時忘了鎖門，所以在他哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕時，李抒澔闖了進來了。 

雖然是同時被送進去參賽的練習生，可是抒澔哥很早就被淘汰了，所以當時彼此都不太熟悉的那個時候，場面要多尷尬有多尷尬。 

李建熙一臉狼狽，哭得渾身顫抖，眼淚要收也收不回去；李抒澔進退不得，進的話不懂該說什麼，退的話又顯得沒有人情味，內心掙扎了一番，還是做不到放他一個人在這裡哭泣，於是他轉身，上了鎖，然後坐到了李建熙身邊，笨拙的拍了拍李建熙的頭，把他擁入懷中輕聲安慰他。

李建熙本來就充滿不安，可是抒澔哥身上莫名的散發一種安定感，可能是他身體傳來的淡淡檸檬香，可能是他磁性的安慰聲音讓自己覺得很安心，總之李建熙在他身邊爆發了，哭著向他抒發自己的不安。 

雖然之後回想自己未免太丟臉，可是他永遠記得那個輕擁他入懷，柔聲安慰他的抒澔哥。 

“建熙啊，不要感到自卑，如果舞蹈贏不了他們，聲音還會輸嗎？對自己有信心一點，你的歌聲是哥聽過最好聽的之一，所以全力以赴就好，不要把自己逼得太緊。” 

“以後有什麼事不管快樂委屈悲傷都可以告訴我，雖然不一定能幫你解決，可是至少可以和你一起分擔，讓你抒發一點壓力，也給你一些正能量，哥希望能永遠看你當一個快快樂樂的蛙。”

往事歷歷在目，可是誰又會想到當時承諾要和他分擔痛苦的人如今卻是讓他最痛，帶給他最深傷害的人。

To be continued.


	3. 失戀：英熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果不能相伴到老，至少我會真心祈禱，希望你能找到屬於自己的幸福，即使那樣會令我痛不欲生。

金英助視角：

如果不能相伴到老，至少我會真心祈禱，希望你能找到屬於自己的幸福，即使那樣會令我痛不欲生。

“英助哥…英助哥！” 呂煥雄從背後抱了上來，把臉埋在金英助的脖子用力地吸了一口氣，嗯~~~最喜歡這種溫暖的茶香味了！

金英助寵溺地摸了摸呂煥雄肉嘟嘟的臉蛋，把熊寶寶擁入懷中，有一下沒一下地拍著他的背，看著他像一隻撒嬌的小貓，愛困地蹭了蹭自己的胸口，發出舒服的呼嚕聲，慢慢進入夢鄉…… 

金英助抱緊他的熊寶寶，閉上雙眼，感受這夏日寧靜的午後。

再次醒來是被寒冷的空氣凍醒的。嘶~~~好冷！金英助哈出冷氣，周圍無盡的黑暗像個無底洞把他拖入了冷冰冰的冰窖，真的是打從心底發出來的冷顫呢... 

又做夢了呢？金英助自嘲的想了想，明明都知道那個夢已經太遙遠了，怎麼還是放不下呢？ 

是自己最近太累了嗎？下次復診時叫醫生加大藥的劑量好了，他想。

三年了呢…其實屬於和呂煥雄的記憶已經很模糊了，只記得他們大吵一架之後不久就分手了。 

一開始他還因為太痛苦，無法從失戀的傷痛中走出來而患上了心理疾病，讓他不得不從組合中斷活動，自我放逐一段時間，接受了很長一段時間的心理治療，才慢慢康復。 

不得不說公司對他還是很重視和尊重的，那時他們才剛剛出道，他的心理狀態就出現了問題，公司不僅不責怪他，還給他找了最好的心理醫生治療，最終他也不負眾望，康復了…表面上。

他的心理醫生還是很專業的，每次被催眠後，屬於和呂煥雄的記憶就會一點一點的消逝，最後只剩模模糊糊的零星記憶，這對彼此也許是最好的結果了。 

表面上，他能笑能跑，和呂煥雄也跟沒事一般相處，只是夜深人靜時總覺得內心很空虛，很空很空，好像失去了什麼重要的東西，無法再被填滿了…

“你的愛太沉重了，我承擔不起。哥也有自己的人生要過，多為自己著想好嗎？你每次都把我擺在第一位，你有沒有想過有時我根本喘不過氣？！和哥在一起我真的太累太壓抑了，我也不想變成這樣可是。。。可是我真的撐不下去了！” 

依稀記得當時呂煥雄是崩潰的，哭得一塌糊塗，哭喊的聲音迴盪在練習室裡，久久不願散去… 

當時還是太年輕吧，總覺得愛一個人就是把他放在心尖上，把他禁錮在自己身邊，把最好的都給他，漸漸地迷失了自我，也成了壓垮兩人感情的最後一根稻草。

回來後，呂煥雄有好長一段時間無法面對他，總是自責的覺得是自己害了他生病，所以總是默默的躲起來偷哭，然後才眼眶紅紅的過來跟他說對不起。 

煥雄啊，不要覺得對不起，我真的沒事了，而且我真的不太記得以前的事了，我也希望你可以快快樂樂做你想做的事情啊！不要辜負你藝高萬年首席的名號！他溫柔的笑了笑，錘了錘小孩的肩膀，然後揉著小孩的頭，風輕雲淡的說。

時間真的能夠治愈各種傷痛，一開始呂煥雄還是無法放心，總是趁他不注意的時候偷偷觀察他，深怕他心理有什麼不適，他還以為自己表現得很迂迴，可是超級明顯的好嗎？ 

金英助又好氣又好笑，為了證明他真的沒事了，他久不久就會戀愛，不管男的女的，時間長短，總之他會以這種方式，抒發自己過多的愛與溫柔，只是不再把戀人放在第一位了，那樣的經歷太痛太痛了，痛得他把這種糟糕的回憶封鎖了起來，埋葬在心裡最陰暗的角落。 

現在他把更多的精力放在作詞作曲上，他本身就在編曲方面有才華，加上細膩感性的歌詞，廢寢忘食的投入倒也創出了一番名堂！

呼~~~終於寫完了這首歌，明天再和建學還有抒澔修改一些部分就可以了！金英助伸了伸懶腰，終於看見了在一旁的沙發上睡著的呂煥雄。 

不行啊，這樣睡著會著涼的呀！

金英助拿著厚重的外套靠近睡著的呂煥雄，有多久沒有看到小孩在自己身邊那麼毫無防備而又安心的睡顏了，有點心疼的覆上小孩因為回歸期前夕投入編舞，大量練習而日漸消瘦的臉。 

不累嗎？他記得自己曾經問過他。 

不累，這都是我喜歡做的，所以一點都不累！還記得小孩說這話時眼睛閃亮亮的，整個人都透露出對編舞的熱愛和熱忱，及對成果感到滿意而幸福的表情。

揉了揉呂煥雄的頭，金英助嘆息。

煥雄啊，哥只希望你幸福。

To be continued.


	4. 遺忘 : 英熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或許有一天，你會牽著別人的手，遺忘曾經的我們。

呂煥雄視角：

“英助哥，你去哪裡？”

“去約會！你也別練習到太遲了，我走啦！” 金英助眨眼，給他一個油膩的飛吻。

“快去快去！別留在這裡礙眼！” 呂煥雄揮了揮手，沒好氣地說。

笑容在他關上門的那一刻消失，他也沒力氣撐起這虛假的笑臉了。 

哎…真的回不去了呢！怎麼眼睛那麼澀呢？ 

搖了搖頭，不想了，繼續練習！只要忙碌起來，就能阻擋洶湧而至的回憶。

被遺忘是一種怎樣的體驗？呂煥雄很難解釋。 

看著曾經深愛你的人用淡然的眼神看你，這種感覺不管再來一千次恐怕他都無法適應。 

他也只能被動地被遺忘，無從選擇，誰叫他是先提出分手，重重的給了彼此感情一擊的那個人，所以他沒資格抱怨，他也認了。 

可是…要忘記真的好難！

當時他們還在一起的時候，金英助動不動就會抱著他，一抱就要抱好久好久！ 

當時他只覺得金英助好煩人，可是倒也沒真正的掙開他。因為金英助會用最無辜的小狗眼委屈的說他只是要抱著自己充電。每次抱完他才會覺得精神百倍！

相愛時兩個人總是有說不完的話題，再瑣碎的東西都覺得有趣；感情出現裂縫後，曾經的無話不談也慢慢地變成了無話可說。

沉默成了分手前的日常。

他嫌他太粘人，無論做什麼事都要向他報備，一點小事就疑心疑鬼，恨不得二十四小時把他拴在他身邊；他嫌他不夠愛他，一點都不在乎他的感受，讓他好沒安全感。彼此終究太年輕，一次又一次的爭吵已經磨掉彼此所剩無幾的耐心，最終爆發了！ 

傷人的話語像利劍一般把彼此傷得體無完膚，最終金英助認輸了，退出了這場爭吵，結束了他們的感情，然後選擇…遺忘。

***

“It's your boy RV!" 當呂煥雄聽到vlive傳來的聲音就忍不住爆笑，怎麼還是那麼油膩？ ！

今天金英助又開了vlive和粉絲交流，聽他的vlive成了呂煥雄的習慣，每聽一次就好像重新認識不一樣的金英助。

呂煥雄邊聽邊練習，還以為今天就像普通vlive一樣都是談一些金英助的歌詞宇宙，可是今天有一位聽眾提出了一個有趣的提問，她說：她不懂要如何放下一個不再愛她的人，所以她很痛苦。

這讓呂煥雄停下動作，認真的聽金英助的回答。

“首先我並不知道你在這一段感情經歷了什麼痛苦，可是不管多麼痛，痛苦最終會過去的，因為沒有什麼敵得過時光。”他頓了頓，沉默了好久才繼續。

時間會慢慢沉澱，有些人會在你心底慢慢模糊，你要會學會成長，然後遺忘，最後放下。看開了，很多以往一直執著的人、事、物最終會被淡忘，然後你就不會再痛了。 

或許有一天，你會牽著別人的手，遺忘曾經的我們。

你的幸福，需要自己的成全。

後來他還說了什麼呂煥雄已經聽不進去了，因為身為被遺忘的那一方，他的心痛得都快麻痺了。

那一晚，他仰著頭，努力的控制自己的淚水不要往下掉，在練習室一遍又一遍的跳著心碎的舞，直到筋疲力盡。

To be continued.


	5. 理所當然：doon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們總是在埋怨自己沒人愛，卻不知自己一直被人默默守護著。

孫東柱視角：

每個人都知道金建學對孫東柱是特別的。

可能他們都是差不多同期進公司的所以倆人額外親。

哥哥雖然表面上看起來冷酷無情，可是也只是看起來而已，私底下的哥哥是個容易害羞的鐵憨憨，稍微逗一下就滿臉通紅，有趣的不得了！

因此日常裡可以看到孫東柱整天不要命的去逗弄金建學，只因為他覺得他的畢呀畢呀小雞哥哥太可愛了！

在哥哥睡著時一屁股坐上他的肚子，哥哥化妝時騎在他的脖子，哥哥運動時掛在他身上，耍賴時躺在地上要哥哥抱，累倒時要哥哥背回宿舍，嘴饞時要哥哥買零食，玩耍時把哥哥當成他的遊樂場…林林總總加起來讓人懷疑金建學進公司是當藝人還是當保姆的？

每次小雞哥哥被逼急了總會大吼大叫，嘴上說不干了！別來煩我！可是行為卻與所說的背道而馳。

該買零食買零食，該當馬時乖乖趴好，該搬運小孩回去時小心地抱好抱滿，總之一個指令一個動作，聽話得不得了！

基本上只要他撒嬌，金建學不管怎麼樣不願意都會心甘情願去做，因為…栗豆本來就對西柚尼多情啊！

寵溺及雙標的程度不止團員，連自己的雙胞胎哥哥都看不下去了！

“呀！孫東柱！幹嘛又欺負建學哥？！” 孫東明一邊塗指甲一邊翻白眼。

“我哪有？說什麼鬼話？！”

“剛剛不是才叫建學哥去幫你跑腿買冰棒？”

“那個不叫跑腿，是我看金栗豆熱到汗流浹背，好心提醒他買瓶水解熱解熱，隨便幫我帶回一支冰棒。我多貼心啊！”

“是是是，你就仗著建學哥寵你！討厭死了！” 孫東明沒好氣地說。

嚕嚕啦啦！難得孫東柱心情好，不想浪費力氣和孫東明吵架，況且他也不是特地來這裡見東明的。

“賢求哥呢？”他狀似無意地問。

“我哪知道？好像聽他說今天要回老家一趟。” 孫東明說完吸了口飲料，挑了挑眉。 “幹嘛這麼問？”

“沒啦！”孫東柱煩躁地說。 “煩死了，白跑一趟！”

“死小孩！什麼叫白跑一趟？！來看你哥算白跑一趟嗎？” 孫東明怒了。

“哥？你也配？” 孫東柱一臉鄙視，那模樣該多欠打有多欠打。

“我走啦！回去練習了！拜！” 擺了擺手就要回去，不期然手被抓住。

“那個...你是不是真的喜歡賢求哥？”孫東明一臉凝重。

“不夠明顯嗎？我還以為全世界都知道只有他不知道。”

“可是…” 孫東明欲言又止。

“夠了！你不是不知道我為了配得上他有多麼努力！為了成為歌手，為了進這個公司我每天練習練到三更半夜，全身是傷！明明不會唱歌不會跳舞，可是為了讓他看得見我，不管過程多艱難，我不是咬牙挺了過來嗎？” 說到激動處孫東柱眼眶都漲紅了，眼淚要掉不掉的。

“可是賢求哥不喜歡你啊…他…” 孫東明不忍心看到弟弟最後傷心絕望，忍不住提醒他。

“可是我喜歡他啊！很久很久之前就喜歡了！在你們還是地下樂團時就喜歡了！”

當時孫東柱還是國中生，整天跟著雙胞胎哥哥的樂團到處跑，細心地照顧著每一位團員，儼然是他們的小小經紀人。

每次看賢求哥彈吉他就覺得他好優秀好帥！而私底下他又是那麼溫柔善良的人，讓他的少男心不知不覺淪陷。

雖然自己也會樂器，可是還是覺得自己不如雙胞胎哥哥那樣會彈會唱，還有能帶動氣氛的舞台魅力，所以總是灰溜溜地坐在台下欣賞他，當他的小粉絲。

“你真的是固執，那麼多年了還不肯放棄！既然不肯放棄那就告白啊！還等什麼？” 孫東明都快氣瘋了。

“我不敢咩…？”

“啊所以你是想怎樣？” 孫東明嘆氣。 “放棄他吧！看看你身邊的人，你會發現有比他更值得的人。”

到底還是心疼弟弟的，孫東明抱著弟弟，挼著他的頭髮，真想叫他睜大他的狗睛看看人家金建學是多麼深情，多麼值得託付終身的人，可是感情上的事他也不好多說什麼。

感情還是需要當事人自己去發掘去體驗，旁人多說無益。

“可是我覺得賢求哥值得…”他小小聲地反抗。

“你哦真的是！死小孩死小孩！” 孫東明用力地擠壓雙胞胎弟弟肉嘟嘟的臉，豬腦袋豬腦袋！笨死了！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~孫東明我警告你放手哦！” 我咬！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！孫東柱你敢咬我？放嘴放嘴！” 沒被咬的手毫不客氣地巴向他的頭，惹得孫東柱更用力地咬緊嘴裡的肉。

喊痛的尖叫聲此起彼落。

"夠了！分開！” 不知道什麼時候金建學回來了，一手一個輕而易舉地就把兩個加起來不知道有沒有六歲的小朋友隔開，期間兩個小朋友還不甘心的掙扎，試圖再乾一場！

好了好了，鬧夠了！怎麼每次都和東明吵架？乖，吃冰棒冷靜一下。金建學讓孫東柱坐在他的腿上，輕輕地拍著他的背。

看著炸毛的孫東柱被金建學抱在懷裡塞了個冰棒就慢慢冷靜下來的樣子，孫東明怎麼都想不清楚平時精明狡猾的弟弟怎麼會沒有發現金建學眼裡的深情呢？真想不明白。

“發什麼呆？給你的！” 金建學在他眼前晃了晃手指，然後往他手裡塞了一支冰棒。

嗯，是他喜歡的哈密瓜口味。

噢噢噢噢噢噢，果然是細心又貼心的男人！這麼優秀的男人要是哪天孫東柱眼瞎了不私吞的話，總有一天他會把他搶過來的。

“謝啦！最愛你了建學哥！” 想著想著他朝金建學拋了個媚眼，撲上去試圖把孫東柱擠下來然後坐在他厚實的大腿上。

“走開走開！明明是我先坐的，一邊去！”

“建學哥又不是馬桶！哪有先來後到的道理？我就要坐他腿上，你移過去一點！你個死肥豬！過去啦！”

又來了！看著在他懷裡打架，幼稚的東東兄弟，金建學頭痛地按了按太陽穴，默默地翻了個白眼。

***

“可是我覺得賢求哥值得…”

背著睡著的孫東柱，金建學腦海裡響起剛剛孫東柱說的話。

其實剛剛孫東柱說的話他都聽到了，只是他覺得不甘心。

不甘心姜賢求比他早遇見孫東柱，不甘心明明是他陪著孫東柱一步一步熬過練習期，他的小孩那麼努力卻是為了另一個男人。

那些在練習室練習到三更半夜的日子裡，小孩練得渾身都是淤青，卻倔強的不肯認輸。而他在旁邊看著心疼的不得了，每次在其他人回去後都會主動留下來陪小孩一對一練習。

那些日子雖然很苦很難熬，可是那時他是快樂的，因為感覺全世界只剩下他們倆。

看著小孩從什麼都不會到現在這個模樣，天知道他是花了多少汗水和淚水才換取的成果，到頭來卻發現是他是為了配得上姜賢求而努力，讓他覺得自己好像被現實狠狠甩了個巴掌。

可即使這樣他也捨不得對他發脾氣，就算他不愛自己，他還是會默默地照顧他、疼惜他、守護他。 

對他好似乎已經成了習慣。

***

我們總是在埋怨自己沒人愛，卻不知自己一直被人默默守護著。

很久很久之後，孫東柱才明白金建學對自己的無理取鬧無限包容，任勞任怨也只是一笑而過的行為不是理所當然的。

他是用一顆最純真、最深情的心在愛著自己。

只是當他明白的時候，那個人曾經心疼他心疼得忽略自己的人已經不再圍著自己打轉了。

他，終於遇見了那個會心疼他的人，也值得他用心經營的感情。

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完李抒澔视角就要开始cp大乱炖了，期待一下。


	6. 錯誤：種李得李

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明知道和一個不屬於你的人糾纏在一起本身就是一個錯誤，我還是奮不顧身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有車，未滿十八歲請自行繞道。

李抒澔視角：

嗯！唔…你慢點！嘶~~~太深了~~~叫你慢一點！頂到了頂到了！嗚嗚~~~

陰暗的房間內，兩具男體糾纏得難分難解，空氣中充斥著曖昧的情慾氣味及壓抑的呻吟。

看著身下的人一直哭哭啼啼地呻吟著，李抒澔哪裡可能慢得下來，他扣緊了懷裡喘不過氣的人的胯骨，更加變本加厲地一下下狠狠地操弄著他。

李建熙雙手撐著床頭，忍不住往後仰，感受著身後人一下比一下深刻的撞擊。

被撐開的雙腿微微顫抖，敏感的身體被身後的人從脖子一路往下摸，撫過背脊，滑過腰側，往下腹伸去，然後感覺大腿突然被狠狠扣著，撞進來的力道漸漸失控。

緊緻的甬道濕漉漉的接納著粗長的性器，精液和著潤滑液順著被一下下擠開的後穴從大腿一路往下流，在床單上印下一個又一個曖昧的印記。敏感點一直被粗大摩擦的快感讓他快撐不住，感覺又要被操射了。

“李抒澔！你！唔~~~有完沒完？！怎麼…啊〜怎麼還不射？”李建熙忍不住扭過頭去看身後的人，只見李抒澔默不作聲，滿臉潮紅，結實的腹肌不停的大力頂撞自己，汗水一滴一滴的滴在他背上，發出粗重的喘息聲。  


很難想像一個擁有童顏的男人身材那麼驚人，做起愛來更是猶如野獸一般，不把他操死誓不甘休。

已經發洩過一次的性器可憐兮兮地垂掛著，隨著身後的人一下一下的抽插磨蹭著柔軟的被子，吐著前精的頂端敏感的一塌糊塗，他也配合著李抒澔的頂弄嚶嚶的叫著，整個人像熟了的蝦子一樣渾身通紅。

突然李抒澔一個毫無預警的深入，讓他累積的快感瞬間爆發！他弓起身，繃著身子，射了出來。

他有如死屍一般軟軟的倒在床上，身體因為承受不住太多高潮而瑟瑟發抖。

呼~~~累死了！意識混沌的李建熙現在只想好好睡一覺，偏偏身後體力好得驚人的男人還在不停的“姦屍”。

和他做愛很舒服，可他的持久也令他非常頭痛，每次做完感覺骨頭都快散架了。可是散架的人永遠都是他，那個死男人往往還能若無其事的在做完後去打電動和健身。這令李建熙不禁感嘆老天爺怎麼那麼不公平！

“分心了？”李抒澔喘著氣問。“該罰！”

沒沒沒！哪敢？！李建熙慌了，再做下去他真的會死！他不停地扭著腰掙扎，長腿亂蹬，把已經皺巴巴的床單蹭得更加亂七八糟。

還來不及解釋，李抒澔猛地扯著李建熙的頭髮，把他用力地摁在床上，攻勢越來越發猛烈，只聽得見他咬緊牙根發出的咯咯聲，享受著李建熙不斷收縮的甬道緊緊的圈著他的性器，把他一下一下的往內吞。

爽！爽死了！滿意地捏了捏李建熙的屁股，用力地揉弄，不住地往前挺進，深入再深入，彷彿想把自己嵌入李建熙體內。

李建熙只能被動的承受著，委屈的發出啜泣聲，然後拼命壓抑著自己的呻吟聲。

時間沒有了意義，李建熙被他壓著不停的做。被折騰的身體酸了、麻了、痛了、脹了，可是死男人還是沒有要射的跡象，反而越戰越勇，精力旺盛。

李建熙眼睛都哭腫了，腦袋浑浑噩噩，什麼也射不出来了，最後真的頂不住了，伸手到後面，配合著李抒澔的撞擊，一下一下捏著他的囊袋，勢必要讓他快點射出來。

妖精！妖精！終於李抒澔仰起頭，發出野獸般的低吼，突然換擋加速，掐著李建熙的細腰激烈地做著最後的衝刺，在一個猛烈的突刺中抵著他的最深處射了。

真的太爽了！果然和李建熙上床是最舒服的事！李抒澔壓在李建熙身上，滿意的捏了捏著身下之人的腰身，靠在他的肩膀平復著混亂的氣息。

感覺體內被注入精液，體力恢復後的李建熙忍無可忍，一個轉身把壓在他身上的人掙開，然後毫不客氣的一腳把他踢下床！

“李抒熙你又射裡面？！”李建熙氣瘋了！ 

"跟你說過多少次要帶套！不帶套至少射外面！現在怎麼辦？！煩死了！！”

好色情~~~因為往上看的角度原因，李抒澔可以清楚的看見自己的精液從李建熙後穴緩緩流出，這視覺上的刺激讓他激動得差一點吹口哨，性奮得彷彿可以再來一發！可是如果這樣做一定會被李建熙打死，所以他識趣地堆滿笑臉，乖乖爬上床。 

忘了嘛~~~好啦！我幫你清理，不要生氣嘛~~~今天我被人甩耶！就當讓我一次好不好？李抒澔又笑瞇瞇地湊上來，靠在他肩膀撒嬌。

惡趣味！看到他討好的笑臉，再多的氣都消了，誰叫他愛他呢？

這是他們的默契，也是他定下的原則：只要任何一方有戀人時，他們就會停止上床，分乾淨了才會重新開始上床。

周而復始，這種肉體關係維持了…兩年有吧？

那麼快就兩年了嗎？李抒澔也被這麼長的時間嚇到了！他們是怎麼走到這一步的呢？

***

那時的他們還沒出道，彼此之間是互相扶持，相知相惜的好朋友，只是不知曾幾何時，李建熙看他的眼神開始滲入了異樣的感情。他一直假裝不知道，還是和他像平時那般打打鬧鬧，以為只要沒人把那層紙捅破，他們就能永遠保持純真的兄弟情。 

去他的兄弟情！沒有人會和兄弟上床的。

還記得那年六月，他們倆為了慶祝彼此的生日，和公司請了一天假，到郊外租了間民宿，兩個人單獨出去玩。

晚上兩人坐在沙發上，靠在一起談談心、喝喝酒、看看電影，然後不知不覺越靠越近。

李建熙一手撐著臉，一邊聽他說話，一邊還用指腹曖昧地捲著他的髮尾，還用那種魅惑的眼神盯著他的嘴唇，令他感到口乾舌燥，不停地灌酒。

微醺的氣氛使曖昧的情愫攀升至最高點，只見李建熙睜著迷濛的雙眼動情地看著他，然後湊上來，試探性地吻住了他。

當時只要他有絲毫不願意，相信李建熙也會退開，然後假裝只是喝多了意亂情迷。

可到底還是年輕氣盛，慾望被撩撥之後一發不可收拾，他不止沒有推開他，反而扣緊了李建熙的脖子，加深了那個吻。然後兩人藉著酒意，在那張沙發上混混沌沌地成就了彼此的第一次。

事後他們都有點不知所措，闖禍後不知該如何妥善處理，還沒出道又怕被經紀公司發現，於是約好忘了這回事，然後互相保守秘密。

之後兩人都尷尬了一段時間，除了鏡頭前，私底下兩人能避免接觸就盡量避免，連其他團員都感覺到了異樣。呂煥雄還一臉擔心，私底下來問過他幾次是不是和李建熙吵架了？需不需要他幫忙調節。 

後來作為哥哥的他覺得這樣不行了，就私底下把李建熙叫出來，兩人當面說清楚，因為誰也沒必要因為一個錯誤放棄自己堅持那麼久的夢想。 

快出道了，他們應該以團隊為主，恢復彼此的友情，決口不提上床的事，以免影響團隊精神。說出來之後兩人都大大地鬆了口氣，然後本想慢慢地讓那件事隨著時間煙消雲散。 

可是有了第一次就有第二次、第三次以及之後的無數次。 

年輕氣盛的他們在開過葷後一點撩撥就乾柴烈火，燒的劈啪響，在團員們沒發現的時候熱烈的糾纏在一起。 

不知不覺就這樣過了兩年。 

*** 

下巴癢癢的，李建熙在啃他的下巴。 

思緒被拉回現在，低頭見李建熙又用深情款款的眼神看他，他受不了，手掌覆上了他的眼皮，這次他真切的感受到手心傳來的淚意。 

“你愛我嗎？” 

又來了！明知道他無法對他撒謊。 

“去洗澡！等等他們就回來了。”李抒澔試圖轉移話題。 

“還是不行嗎？”“你就不能試著愛我嗎？”李建熙幽幽的問。 

怎麼今天那麼纏人？李抒澔也有些不耐煩了。他隱隱覺得今天的李建熙有些不對勁，通常被拒絕後他也只是一笑而過，不會死纏爛打，然後和平時一樣沒心沒肺的過，可今天到底怎麼了？ 

一直像這樣不好嗎？為什麼要嘗試破壞彼此之間的相處方式？ 

“你不接受我的原因是因為我不是那個人嗎？”李建熙終於忍無可忍爆發了。 

李抒澔驚了一下，心虛的背過身去套上自己的褲子。 

胡說什麼？ 

“金建學。” 

什…什麼？又在胡說八道。李抒澔勉強擠出一絲笑容，笑得很心虛。 

像是下定了什麼決心，李建熙閉了閉眼，自嘲地笑了。 

明知道和一個不屬於你的人糾纏在一起本身就是一個錯誤，我還是奮不顧身。 

“李抒澔！我再也不要愛你了！” 

這是第一次李抒澔看見李建熙決絕的表情。 

他是認真的。

這對彼此來說也是件好事，可是為什麼他的心會隱隱作痛？

To be continued.


	7. 放手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為我愛他，為了他的幸福，我什麼都願意放棄…包括他。

“拿！給你！和姜賢尼去看吧！” 金建學酷酷地說，一邊把兩張《小王子》音樂劇的票給了孫東柱。

“真的？！這個音樂劇的票很難搶到耶！我搶了兩個月都搶不到哥怎麼搶到的？”小孩一臉驚訝，可是愛心嘴怎麼也藏不住。

最近不懂該找什麼理由約賢求哥，這不正好？ ！孫東柱兩眼放光，笑得合不攏嘴，笑瞇瞇的把票小心翼翼地收好。

“高中後輩給的，反正我也看不懂，就給你吧！姜賢尼不是也喜歡《小王子》？和他去正合適。”

“哥~~~你怎麼那麼好？那麼了解我？連我喜歡什麼你都還記得，最愛你了~~~”說罷又湊上來坐在金建學懷裡，環著他的脖子撒嬌，然後又開始用他的小虎牙在他身上亂咬，留下一個又一個牙痕。

寵溺地揉了揉孫東柱的頭髮，看著他垂下長長的睫毛在眼下形成扇子般的陰影，金建學不禁感嘆：我們東柱長得真的很好看。

好了好了，下來吧，哥要去運動了！拍了拍孫東柱的屁股，金建學起身就要往外走。

“哥~~~”小孩拉著他，軟糯的喊道，“真的謝謝你！” 水靈靈的大眼透漏著感恩，很久以前他曾和建學哥提過，如果《小王子》音樂劇有到韓國進行巡演，他一定要去看，沒想到過了那麼久建學哥還記得。 

他雖然平時鬧騰，可是感性的時候還是挺令人感動的，所以哥哥們都把他捧在手心裡疼，寶貝的不得了。

***

“好偉大哦情聖~~~”剛走出練習室就看到李建熙靠在牆上，一臉調侃。 “明明那麼辛苦拿到票的說。”

為什麼現在放手了？

是…半年前嗎？當時他又被李抒澔語言中傷，晚上睡不著想躲到宿舍陽台抽根煙平息紛亂的情緒，卻看見那裡早已站了個金建學，似乎正激動地對著電話另一頭的人大吼大叫。

“呀！我不管！票給我！” 對方不懂說了什麼，惹得金建學越來越暴躁，然後好像突然想起現在是深夜，所以刻意的把聲量壓低，可是還是氣噗噗的。

“什麼叫我這種野獸看不懂音樂劇？你這種沒文化就看得懂？你很難才搶到票？正好，我要了！” 之後又開始小學雞式的一連串威脅，連把對方高中時做的糗事打印成傳單這種威脅都出來了，結論是：“你管我，我就要看《小王子》！”

這~~~是流氓吧？ ！李建熙失笑。再想想…看音樂劇的不只有孫東柱嗎？

哦~~~有趣！他對我們忙內是這種感情啊，怪不得如此雙標。

上次見孫東柱不要命的去揉金建學的臉，戳他的耳朵，還在他耳邊發出警報聲般的鬼吼鬼叫，金建學只是笑笑的把他的手抓住，意思意思的打了他的屁股，害李建熙以為金建學脾氣變好了，也跟著如法炮製，結果差一點沒被金建學送走。

好雙標！李建熙當時委屈地控訴，換來的只有“人家東柱是忙內，你憑什麼跟人家比。” 說完酷酷地再補上一腳。

從那天偷聽到金建學的對話後，李建熙就默默觀察著兩人，才驚覺金建學對孫東柱真的無下限的好，永遠把孫東柱放在第一位，護得可緊了，一點都不許別人傷害他的寶貝。

這種偏執他曾經也在金英助身上看過，結果不太好啊，他真的希望這種偏執帶來的毀滅性殺傷力不要發生在他們兩人身上。

話雖如此，可是他還是…好羨慕。什麼時候才能遇到一個人可以如此呵護他，把他放在心尖上？

***

為什麼現在放手了？李建熙再問一次，他迫切地需要知道答案。

金建學頭也不回地往屋頂的方向走去，李建熙也緊緊地跟著他。

因為我愛他，為了他的幸福，我什麼都願意放棄...包括他。

金建學閉了閉眼，吸了口煙，好久沒抽煙了。西柚尼不喜歡煙味。現在，無所謂了吧。

來一根嗎？

基本上除了呂煥雄和孫東柱，其他團員都會抽，只是近年來很少看金英助抽煙。戒了嗎？因為呂煥雄鼻子過敏？最近錄音行程滿滿的，身為主唱的李抒澔和李建熙為了保養嗓子已經好久沒抽了，今天就放肆一回吧! 去他的，今天他難過得要死！

金建學難得敞開心房和李建熙深談，可能同病相憐的人莫名地相吸吧，總覺得李建熙會明白他的。

你知道嗎？他和我聊天聊得最多的是姜賢尼，我也總是安慰自己，再努力一點，總有一天他會看見我的。可是不管我像個傻子一般付出多少，所有的努力在姜賢尼出現三秒內化為烏有。 

他出現的那一刻，你才發現他眼裡只有他，即使他什麼都不需要做。

我也是人，我也會累。 

我不幸福，至少要讓我愛的人幸福。 

我捨不得看他難過。

金建學擠出一個比哭還難看的笑臉，假裝沒事的對李建熙說。

下一刻，李建熙撲了上來，緊緊地抱著他。

笨！笨死了！怎麼那麼笨？為什麼拼了命的不讓身邊的人難過，到頭來卻發現最難過的是自己？ 

李建熙一邊罵一邊哭得撕心裂肺。 

罵的是金建學還是他自己，他已經分不清楚了。

他不愛你，你主動一千次也沒用。

那天萬里晴空，天台上，金建學如此告訴他。

***

愛一個人會越來越貪心，也會越來越不滿足。

“你愛我嗎？” 李建熙問，他需要一個理由讓自己徹底死心。

“去洗澡！等等他們就回來了。”李抒澔試圖轉移話題。

剛剛才做完愛，身體還留著他的餘溫，可是心為什麼那麼冷？

“還是不行嗎？”“你就不能試著愛我嗎？”李建熙幽幽的問。

李抒澔又皺眉了，李建熙覺得悲哀。

他就那麼不堪，讓他覺得很困擾嗎？

一直像這樣不好嗎？為什麼要嘗試破壞彼此之間的相處方式？

“你不接受我的原因是因為我不是那個人嗎？”李建熙終於忍無可忍爆發了。

李抒澔驚了一下，心虛的背過身去套上自己的褲子。

胡說什麼？

“金建學。”

什…什麼？又在胡說八道。李抒澔勉強擠出一絲笑容，笑得很心虛。

這次真的下定了決心，李建熙閉了閉眼，自嘲地笑了。

“李抒澔！我再也不要愛你了！”

清清楚楚沒那麼難受，不清不楚才最悲哀。

To be continued.


	8. 可不可以愛我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有沒有那麼一個人，你無數次說要放棄，但終究還是捨不得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車，未滿18歲請自行繞道。

“李抒澔！我再也不要愛你了！” 李抒澔再一次從夢中驚醒，自從那天攤牌後已經過了一個星期，可李建熙絕望的聲音還是不時的在他耳邊迴盪。

攤牌的當晚李建熙就突發性高燒入了院，還好當時呂煥雄在吆喝李建熙吃晚餐時發現他的不對勁，不然後果不堪設想。

當下看著失去意識的同齡朋友呂煥雄都急哭了，慌得不知所措，下意識就往哥哥們的房間跑，撲進金英助懷裡，說話斷斷續續的，哽咽得話都說不完整，可是金英助還是聽明白了。

他當機立斷打給醫院，吩咐金建學及李抒澔聯絡經紀人然後和把情況告訴公司。 

之後摟著發抖的呂煥雄來到弟弟line的房間查看李建熙的情況，期間還要安慰懷中嚇得不輕，緊緊抓著他衣袖的呂煥雄。

好在李建熙沒燒壞腦，在醫院躺了兩天后就回來了，可是李抒澔總感覺回來後的他哪裡怪怪的，又說不出哪裡不對勁。

後來才發現他眼裡的熱情好像隨著那次高燒蒸發了，看著他的眼神愈發冷冰冰，整個人也提不起勁，只要一沒活動就倒頭就睡，飯也不吃，整個人以肉眼可見的速度消瘦下去。

本來李建熙在鏡頭外就不是多話的孩子，再加上這次生病，奢睡的情況越來越嚴重，整日悄無聲息的，團員們都擔心得不得了。

現在的他是除了呂煥雄以外最能睡的團員了，呂煥雄看著日漸消瘦的李建熙，心疼得要死，每次都會在他睡著後，偷偷用手指去探他的的鼻息，深怕一個不留意，李建熙就掛了。

心裡壓力讓呂煥雄也受影響，飯也吃不好，覺也睡不好，整個人渾渾噩噩的，臉頰日漸凹陷。 

後來金英助心疼得看不下去，一有時間就帶著弟弟line去吃飯，確保每個人都有足夠的營養維持每天高強度的練習，直到弟弟們恢復正常為止。

李建熙自己也知道他這種死樣子團員們會擔心，可是他也控制不住自己，清醒時太痛苦，他感覺快死了，所以只能選擇睡著。

每一天他睜開眼，都感覺自己是個空殼，無法思考無法投入，總感覺時間變慢了，最終停滯。 

而他，也只能選擇閉上雙眼，讓時間靜靜流淌，任無盡的黑暗把自己吞嚥。 

只要睡著了，那些痛苦的事情似乎能隨著夢裡無盡的黑暗煙消雲散。

如果能夠睡了就不再醒來，那該有多好？

***

“英助哥，建熙怎麼辦？”呂煥雄又來了，眼眶紅紅的，看樣子是剛哭過了。

他爬上金英助的床，偎在他懷裡，眉頭皺得都快打結了。 

他知道同齡朋友在痛苦著，可是自己無能為力，也不知道如何幫他，迷茫的時候唯一能想起的就是英助哥了。

英助哥，給我力量。

給他點時間吧！建熙是堅強的人。 

再多的痛苦也總會在時間中被遺忘，你要讓他自己想通，所以這個時候你只要握住他的手，陪著他，多給他鼓勵及安慰就行了。

現在，你好好睡一覺，嗯？金英助輕拍著他，不一會呂煥雄就安心的睡著了。 

就像以前一樣，彷彿什麼都沒變，又什麼都變了。

回不去了。

輕吻著他的發頂，太陽穴隱隱作痛。

曾經深愛的人就在自己懷中，記憶中的他總是笑嘻嘻的，為什麼如今的他們會變成這樣？

還愛他嗎？

說不愛是自欺欺人，因為愛他是本能，是習慣。

真是傷腦筋呢！自嘲地笑了。

才發現自己比想像中愛他，只是一不小心就錯過了他。

***

“李建熙！李建熙！醒醒，不要再睡了。”

迷迷糊糊睜開眼就看到李抒澔放大的臉龐出現在自己眼前，看了看四周，呂煥雄及孫東柱都不在。他拉過被子，翻了個身，繼續睡。

“起來起來，不要睡了，我們談一談。”李抒澔少有的堅持著。

想做了嗎？做吧！

李建熙緩緩爬起身，意識還沒恢復，手指就自然的開始解起自己的睡衣釦子。

不是！我不是那個意思。你先別解，等等！唔~~~

李抒澔慌了，頻頻按著李建熙解完自己的衣扣後靠過來解著他釦子的手指。

等…等一下!還來不及抗議李建熙就吻了上來。

慾望來得如此之快，李抒澔的腦袋在李建熙把手伸進他的襠裡時熱得糊成一團，原本的目的也被忘得一干二淨，很快就沉浸在慾望的漩渦裡。

最近這幾個月他們比之前更頻密的做愛，李建熙每次都好像要發洩著什麼，激烈的程度有幾次保險套都被用破了幾個。

可是又有什麼地方不一樣了，如果說之前李建熙和他在一起時眼裡都是濃得化不開的愛意，最近在他眼裡浮現的只有對性的渴望。

雖然這樣說有點不太好，可是…他們現在好像純粹的砲友，想要了就做，做完各自分開。李建熙也不會像之前那樣纏著他說要一起睡，反而做完後每次都很快清理好自己，把他趕走，然後繼續冬眠。

“分心了？”李建熙夾著他，用幾個月前他說過的話回他。 “該罰！”

說罷他咬上他的耳朵，用力地擺動自己的腰，用自己最柔軟的地方不斷吞吐著他硬挺的性器，兩人相接的地方亂七八糟，精液、潤滑液在彼此激烈的動作間濺得兩人的腹部一片濕漉漉。

“啊啊啊啊！要到了，要到了！用力！李抒澔你用力一點！操我！嗯~操我！弄壞我！快!啊嗯~”

此刻的李建熙咬著牙，全身泛紅，額間的汗隨著動作不停地滴到他身上，在他身邊發的各種淫蕩耳語更是令李抒澔愈加慾火焚身，捏著李建熙的恥骨用力地往上頂，李建熙又被頂得敏感的嗯嗯啊啊叫了一路，叫得他骨頭都快酥了。

“啊！”突然李建熙被狠狠摩擦到敏感點，顫抖著驚呼一聲，射了！

飛濺的體液沾了他一身，李抒澔趕緊把精液抹掉，再用力地把沾滿精液的手指插進李建熙嘴裡，命令他把精液都吃乾淨。

看著李建熙淫蕩的用舌頭模仿著身下交媾著的動作吞吐著他的手指，李抒澔受不了了，他也快到臨界點了！

“妖精!妖精！”他把李建熙拉近，緊緊地扣在懷裡頂弄，力道大得李建熙差點被撞飛。

“不行了，不行了，真的要被幹壞了！啊！！！痛痛痛痛~~~頂到了頂到了！”

肚子快被頂穿了，李建熙尖叫，鼻翼快速的煽動著，他想要按著李抒澔的小腹，試圖緩緩他越來越失控的力道，奈何他被緊緊環著，手臂沒法施力，腿也因為剛剛的高潮使不上力，只能靠膝蓋死死的撐著床，確保自己不要往下坐，不然一定會被刺穿。

“李抒澔你個死男人！嗯~~~”話還來不及說完就被闖進來的舌頭攪得一團亂，突然被頂到敏感點讓他體內瘋狂的痙攣，席捲而來的快感充斥著他的四肢百骸，差一點把在嘴裡作亂的舌頭咬下來。

李抒澔笑得像偷了腥的貓，死死的往那點瘋狂的撞擊，撞得李建熙渾身戰栗不已，放浪的呻吟聲在室內顯得特別大聲，特別淫蕩。

噓~~~那麼大聲等下其他人要聽到了。說罷還壞心的用力擺動著臀，狠狠地刺激著又要釋放的李建熙。

李建熙咬著牙，死死壓抑喘息聲，用力地瞪著李抒澔，可是意識卻開始逐漸模糊。

配合著李抒澔給他摸著前面，李建熙一時腿軟，往下跌的瞬間被粗長狠狠的抵著敏感點，讓他瞬間達到高潮，只見他頭一仰，身體往後倒，激烈地射了。

李建熙最終還是被操哭了！他哭得喘不過氣，紅紅的鼻頭似乎在控訴著李抒澔的暴行。

他哭他的，他做他的。

李抒澔調了調姿勢，壓上李建熙，讓他的長腿能環住他結實的腰，開始最後一輪的衝刺。

抽插抽插就這兩個簡單的動作卻是人類最原始慾望的根源，李建熙用力地縮緊後穴，配合著李抒澔的挺動，不一會李抒澔就開始加大撞擊的弧度，隨時爆發！

“呃呃呃呃~~~要射了要射了！”李抒澔頭皮發麻，本想在最後關頭抽出來，不料李建熙卻夾緊他的腰，不讓他走。

我沒戴套。

“沒關係，射進來~~~我要！”

高潮的那瞬間李抒澔覆上李建熙，咬上了他的脖子，力道大得留下了齒痕，結實的窄臀用力一挺，全身放鬆，灼熱的精液噴射而出，全數灌進了李建熙體內。

既然我的心沒辦法留住你，至少我的身體能。

做完後李建熙率先起身清理自己，然後逃避式地開始趕人，他不想再聽到任何一句從李抒澔嘴裡說出來傷人的話。

“建熙，我們談談吧！”

“沒什麼好談的，我們就這樣吧！” 

總有一天我們會各自找到對的人，如果有一天你找到了記得跟我講，我會祝福你，反之亦然。在那之前，我們維持這樣的關係就好，這樣對彼此都好。 李建熙說得毫無波瀾，彷彿剛剛才和自己熱烈糾纏的人不是他。

李抒澔張了張口，想要說點什麼，最終還是保持沉默。

“所以，李抒澔先生，你現在可以離開我的房間了嗎？”

才短短幾個月，為什麼他們的角色顛倒了？

不是不愛，只是他想起了金建學說的話：他不愛你，你主動一千次也沒用。

主動久了，每個人都會累，不是不愛了，只是心累了。

心累到一定的程度，連生氣和計較的力氣都沒有了。

我把心給你，你卻狠狠地把它摔得稀巴爛，既然我的心你不要，總有一天會有一個真心愛我的人把它捧在手心裡好好呵護；而我，衷心地期盼那一天早點到來。

***

“餵！幹嘛最近一直在這裡遇見你？”身後低沉的聲音傳來，李建熙叼著煙回頭一看，原來是肌肉小雞啊~~~

聳了聳肩，“不知道呢，最近煩心事比較多吧！”重重地吐了口煙，下一秒嘴裡的煙被打劫了。

“不要抽那麼多，對嗓子不好。”

李建熙翻了翻白眼，看著金建學繼續抽著自己的煙，說誰呢？

“哥，你懂不懂那種感覺？”他雙眼無神地俯視著下方。

有沒有那麼一個人，你無數次說要放棄，但終究還是捨不得。

金建學沉默了，過了好久好久才“嗯”了一聲。

既然這樣，李建熙伸了伸懶腰，轉向金建學。

“那…哥！你可不可以愛我？”

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快新年了，可能緩更，新年快樂呀！


	9. 缺愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你上揚的嘴角是我一天的動力，是我微笑的原因，即使那時的你訴說的是另一個他。

孫東柱最近好快樂，不知怎麼的金建學突然多了很多好康的，新奇的、好玩的、好吃的一大堆，不只買給他，還讓他拿給Onewe的各位，不知不覺他就多了很多和賢求哥相處的機會。

上次他約賢求哥看音樂劇，賢求哥還微微訝異，似笑非笑地看著他，再三確定他要和自己一起看？

“當然啊！哥你不知道這票多難得啊？好在金栗豆說他看不懂才把票讓給我的耶！”孫東柱有點不安，這哥是要拒絕他嗎?

“你確定？以後不後悔？”賢求哥又露出那種怪異的表情，認真地重問。

什麼嘛？到底是什麼意思？孫東柱歪了歪頭，認真地思考著。

不管啦！

“嗯！確定不後悔！”

“那好吧！我們…下個星期六見！”

***

建學哥~~~我最愛你了！

金建學剛健身完，前腳才踏入宿舍，懷裡就撲進了一隻穿得毛茸茸的小鹿斑比。

看著孫東柱一直用軟嫩的臉頰蹭著自己的胸口撒嬌，金建學有一瞬間的晃神，這...是美夢成真了嗎？

“偶跟你索！賢求哥答應和我去看《小王子》了！”

耶！撒花！放鞭炮！原地轉圈圈！ ！ ！

能夠興奮到口齒不清，看來小孩是真的很高興啊！

金建學寵溺地揉了揉他的頭髮，你高興就好。

你上揚的嘴角是我一天的動力，是我微笑的原因，即使那時的你訴說的是另一個他。

***

音樂劇前一晚，孫東柱興奮得睡不著覺，這是他第一次和賢求哥單獨兩人外出，想想都開心！

姑且把它當作是他們的第一次約會好了！

孫東柱坐在更衣室裡忙著挑選明天要穿的衣服，越想越興奮，最後不由自主地發出了奸笑聲，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~~~

“好像巫婆...幹嘛？頭殼壞了哦？！” 李抒澔毫不留情地懟他，死小孩又抽瘋了！

“呀！李抒澔！欠揍嗎？”孫東柱沒大沒小的懟回去。

“呀？！看來你需要重新被教育了！是誰那麼欠打把你寵得無法無天的？誰讓你對哥哥們沒大沒小的？”

（是你們這些沒用的哥哥）李抒澔邊說邊雙手叉腰，擺出“我很生氣”的樣子。

那模樣在孫東柱眼裡看來只有滑！稽！兩個字可以形容。

“哥你這樣看起來好像老母雞哦！！！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~啊哈！啊哈！啊哈！”說罷孫東柱發出驚天地泣鬼神的高頻大笑聲，震得李抒澔的耳膜差點招架不住。

“孫東柱你閉嘴！吵死了！” 金建學不知從哪裡冒出來，按了按太陽穴隱隱爆出來的青筋，筆直地走向孫東柱，然後摀住了他的嘴巴。

“嗚吼吼吼吼吼~~~”被摀住嘴巴的孫東柱笑得眉毛彎彎，終於笑完後，他果不其然的伸出舌頭，頑皮地舔了舔金建學的手掌。

“啊！臟死了！呀！孫東柱！” 本能想要一巴蓋下去的手掌在接觸到孫東柱裝無辜笑瞇瞇的肉臉時硬生生停下，金建學悻悻然地摸摸鼻子，認命地把孫東柱的口水抹到自己的褲子上。

不就是口水嗎？死小孩咬他的時候不知留了多少口水在他身上。

“hiong~~~你來得正好，來幫我選一下明天和賢求哥約會要穿的衣服。我要穿這套還是這套？” 奶聲奶氣的嗓音聽得常人都要酥斷腿，更何況是弟弟傻瓜金建學。

完全被冷落的李抒澔站在旁邊，看著金建學陪著孫東柱一套又一套地比劃著衣服，心裡酸酸的，金建學眼裡的深情從來都不是為了他。還有...

"孫東柱你真的他媽的很殘忍！”

***

好缺愛~~~好想被愛。為什麼都沒人愛我？

李建熙靠在窗邊縮成一團，默默地流著淚，緊緊地抱著自己，試圖驅趕從內心深處連綿不斷蔓延出來的寒冷感。

誰都好......

這是金建學看到的景象。

李建熙好像枯萎的花在綻放最後的光芒，彷彿一不留意就會消逝在風中。

“...建熙？你還好嗎？” 金建學放輕聲音，深怕嚇著了李建熙。

“哥~~~” 才剛開口眼淚就大滴大滴的往下掉，這可嚇壞了金建學，他手忙腳亂的把李建熙擁入懷中，笨拙地輕拍他的背，好久好久，直到感覺懷中緊緊拽著自己衣服的弟弟慢慢平靜了下來。

本想拉開一點距離查看李建熙的情況，可是李建熙察覺後更用力地抱緊了他，微弱的說了句：“抱緊我，不要放手。”

哎，他可憐的弟弟。

“建學哥，你可不可以愛我？”

這是李建熙第二次問他同樣的問題，而他，心疼地抱緊了他。

***

“建學哥，等下我會和賢求哥告白！祝我好運！”

“快點啊！沒有你的祝福我沒有信心啊！快點快點！” 孫東柱用亮晶晶的大眼看著他，彷彿沒得到他的祝福誓不甘休，可隱藏在眼底的不安令人無法拒絕。

嗯，祝你成功。

笑著祝福他，眼角卻澀澀的。

他終於教會了自己喜歡的人勇敢追愛，只可惜，他愛的不是自己。

這次，真的放手了。

***

孫東柱拿著精心準備的蛋糕提早來到Onewe的練習室，本想偷偷給賢求哥帶來驚喜，殊不知給自己帶來了驚嚇！

透過虛掩的門，孫東柱看到賢求哥寶貝的把睡著的Cya放到沙發上，用他從沒看過的溫柔眼神默默地注視著他，然後，在他嘴角輕輕地印上一吻。

喝！ ！ ！孫東柱的腦袋原地爆炸！手裡的蛋糕也掉了，發出不小的聲響。

姜賢求第一反應是看了看Cya,確保他沒被嚇醒，才看了眼孫東柱。

所幸睡得昏天暗地的Cya寶只是翻了個身，然後繼續呼呼大睡。

“來啦？怎麼那麼早？”姜賢求沒事般柔柔地說。

“你們…那個…蛤？剛剛…怎麼回事？”精神出走的孫東柱試圖組織句子，可是混亂的腦袋怎麼也沒辦法拼湊出完整的句子。

什麼怎麼回事？就你看到的那回事啊！走吧！不是要看音樂劇？

蛤？可是可是… 孫東柱被動地被推著背往前走，腦袋嗡嗡作響，奴了奴嘴卻不知道該說什麼。

“走吧！再不走就遲了。”姜賢求摸了摸他的頭，語調還是那樣永遠溫溫柔柔的。

換作以前的他心裡的小鹿早就撞死了。

可能是剛剛的畫面太衝擊，現在的孫東柱完全沒有心情去感受姜賢求的溫柔。

什麼嘛，計劃都被打亂了…

眼前上演的是他夢寐以求的《小王子》音樂劇，可是孫東柱只是呆呆地看著舞台，滿腦子都是剛剛賢求哥偷親Cya的畫面。

他開始回想這幾個月糾纏姜賢求時的回憶，細細回想賢求哥和Cya寶相處的畫面：一起作曲、練習、逗他、照顧他、親親抱抱舉高高的舉動原來都不知覺的透露出賢求哥對那小鬼的喜愛。

眼神騙不了人，到現在他才了解原來那種深情的眼神是看著喜歡的人才會流露出來的。

等等！那個眼神他看過，而且看過很多次。在哪看過呢…?

再然後，腦海的畫面裡的賢求哥和Cya的影像漸漸的和建學哥還有自己重疊了。

轟！孫東柱再次原地爆炸！

不會吧…建學哥對自己…是那種想法嗎？

回去的路上，孫東柱腦袋亂哄哄的，可他還是忍不住清了清喉嚨，鼓起勇氣告白。

“那個…賢求哥，我很喜歡你，喜歡你很久很久了，所以…”孫東柱哽住了，不知道該怎麼接下去。

“我知道，可是你確定那是喜歡不是欣賞？再好好想想。”

喜歡就好像呼吸一樣自然，在你不知不覺中佔據了你生活的大部分。

喜歡不是要求那個人二十四小時陪在自己身旁，也不是在悲傷時幫你擦乾眼淚；喜歡是，別無所求。什麼都不求，只是讓他知道，只要他一回頭，我永遠在那裡等他。

是…是這樣嗎？

“所以，你真的喜歡我？”

倒…倒也不是。好像沒有那麼深刻啦。

曾經以為那份的癡情很重很重，慕然回首，才發現它一直很輕很輕。

***

李建熙內心的傷口感覺在慢慢癒合了，可是變得更粘人了。

呂煥雄無語的看著枕在自己肚皮上一邊看海綿寶寶一邊拍掌大笑的李建熙，真是夠了，都多大了還在看海綿寶寶！

可是看著最好的朋友開始恢復以往的樂觀開朗，呂煥雄到底還是很欣慰的。

悄悄抱緊了懷裡的朋友，呂煥雄疼惜地摸摸他的頭髮，他真的很珍惜這個陪他熬過漫長練習生時期的朋友，不久前消極得像要死去的朋友現在就躺在自己懷裡，失而復得的感覺讓他不禁感謝上天讓他遇見那麼好的人。

感受著朋友溫暖的鼓勵，李建熙的鼻尖一酸，眼淚就那樣掉了出來。

“雄啊！謝謝你~~~真的謝謝你，你怎麼那麼好，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…”

“說什麼傻話？你下次再這樣我真的不理你了，你都不知道我有多擔心你。”

哇~~~~~~~~~~~~~雄啊！

建熙啊~~~~~~~~~~

這是怎麼回事？ ！剛回來的金建學看著相擁而泣的兩人滿臉黑人問號。

***

現在常見的景象就是李建熙到處粘著團員們要親親抱抱，可是最常粘的人還是金建學。

“呀！李建熙！不要粘著我，熱！都說很熱了！”望著舒舒服服窩在自己懷裡看電視的李建熙，金建學無語問蒼天；李建熙知道建學哥是最溫柔的人，每次口是心非的說要把他扔下去可還不是像現在這樣，怕他掉下去還把他往上撈了撈，讓他安穩的坐在懷裡。

嗯~~~幸福地蹭了蹭金建學的胸膛，哎，為什麼沒有早一點遇見你？

“建學哥，真的不考慮和我在一起嗎？”

“傻瓜…”寵溺地摸了摸弟弟的頭。

To be continued.


	10. 曙光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸福就是，我們相遇之時，你剛好需要我，而我也適合你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車，未滿十八歲請繞道。  
> 這裡的肉比較偏向表達toxic relationship。

“熊寶寶在幹嘛？”

“過來讓我抱一下。”

“這世上我最愛熊寶寶了！”

“熊寶寶…”

“如果這是你要的，我會尊重你，好好照顧自己，不要讓我擔心…”

呂煥雄再一次驚醒，流了一身冷汗，夢里金英助絕望的聲音莫名令他感到心疼。

回不去了，這麼快兩年了嗎？

胸口傳來的重量令他忍不住低頭，李建熙又粘了過來，就那麼沒安全感嗎？

看著最近受了情傷，死死抱著自己睡著的李建熙，呂煥雄幫他順了順毛，希望他可以快快走出來，然後過得好好的。

不要像他那樣。

明明悲傷至極，卻還是抱著以往的幸福回憶不願遺忘，日日夜夜思念著不會回來的人。

***

建熙哥原本就那麼粘金栗豆嗎？

孫東柱瞇著眼，努力的回想著。

他承認，這幾個月他認真地糾纏著賢求哥，一有時間就往他那裡跑，忽略了自己的團員，可是印像中李建熙以前比較常纏著李抒澔啊~~~

難道他錯過了什麼？李抒澔惡作劇太過了，所以這兩人吵架了？

倒也不像啊！李抒澔還是瘋了似地想盡各種方法逗弄李建熙，然後又被李建熙追著打。

可是又有什麼不一樣了，例如現在李建熙為什麼會窩在金栗豆懷裡啊？這兩人這麼膩歪的嗎？

哦哦哦哦？現在李建熙是在吸金建學的脖子嗎？ ！而金建學居然沒反應？

太詭異了。

建學哥不是對自己… 難道是他自作多情？

不管怎樣，胸口悶悶的，真是心氣不順！

“東柱啊？幹嘛氣噗噗的？”金建學環上了孫東柱的腰，溫熱的氣息吐在他耳邊，癢癢的讓他縮了縮脖子。

聞著熟悉的味道，孫東柱習慣性地用頭蹭了蹭身後的人，可是突然想起這個男人就是令他生氣的原因，下一秒就憤怒地推開金建學。

“走開啦！建學哥最討厭了！”

哎，這麼快就被討厭了嗎？金建學有點受傷。

“呀！孫東柱！幹嘛這麼對我的建學哥？來，我惜惜~~~”旁邊的李建熙見氣氛不對，趕緊過來緩和氣氛。

不來還好，一來孫東柱更加怒火中燒。

“哥哥們討厭死了！”說罷眼淚奪眶而出，跑著離開了，剩下哥哥們面面相覷。

最後還是金建學追了出去，找到躲在vocal room裡鬧脾氣的小孩。

“怎麼了東柱？誰欺負你了？乖~~~告訴哥，哥幫你教訓他。”

就是你，孫東柱也只敢在心裡說。

他剛剛才被賢求哥拒絕，來不及傷心，又發現建學哥對自己的感情好像有點不太單純，所以現在他感到很矛盾，偏偏這個時候建熙哥又來攪和，他的腦袋快爆炸了啦！

這些年一心一意地向著賢求哥，一直以來對建學哥都沒有太多想法，對他也只有依賴，可是想想建學哥對自己的好，還幫他製造機會，莫名對他感到抱歉。

可能是突然意識到金建學的深情，他慌了，有點陷入混亂，倒也不討厭，就…從沒想過嘛~~~

冷靜下來的他覺得剛剛對哥哥還是過分了，所以軟軟的趴在哥哥懷裡撒嬌。

“哥哥對不起嘛，我錯了，我不應該鬧脾氣的。”見孫東柱低眉順眼，把玩著自己的手指頭，金建學根本就沒辦法責怪他，更正，金建學從來都捨不得對他發脾氣。

所以可以告訴我為什么生氣了嗎？

沒有啦，純粹心情不爽，讓我冷靜一下就好，等下我會和哥哥們道歉的，你陪著我就好。

好吧！現在小孩都有自己的小秘密了呢，以前他什麼都會和自己分享的，果然孩子長大了，不需要哥哥了。

莫名有點感傷呢！

***

礙眼！

自從海外行程結束後李建熙更粘金建學了，恨不得二十四小時粘在他身邊，上次還想跟著對方進廁所結果被趕了出來，莫非當時他們在海外睡在同一間房的時候發生了什麼不可描述的事情？

臭男人！到底在幹嘛？搞在一起了？

孫東柱焦慮地咬著指甲，越想越憤怒，眉頭越鎖越緊，恨不得用眼神把眼前又卿卿我我互餵的兩人燒成灰燼。

“啊~~~張嘴。葡萄甜不甜？”

“嗯，還行。試試看草莓，不太酸，還不錯吧！”

哼！有本事餵屎啊！

看不下去的還有另一人。

“呀！金建學！和我去玩遊戲吧！”李抒澔拉著金建學的手腕，試圖把他從李建熙身邊扯開。

“玩什麼遊戲？玩我更好！”李建熙口無遮攔地說。

框！一瞬間鴉雀無聲，只聽見呂煥雄用來挖冰淇淋的勺子掉到地上發出的聲響。

“李建熙你瘋了嗎？說什麼葷話？！東柱還在這裡！”

一瞬間練習室變得鬧哄哄，只見呂煥雄撲上去狠狠地拍打著李建熙，李建熙痛得哇哇大叫，旁邊的金建學被殃及池魚，而金英助忙著把扭打成一團的小朋友分開，孫東柱及李抒澔還未從震驚中回神僵在那裡，直到經紀人插手，這場鬧劇才結束。

“開個玩笑咩，那麼認真幹嘛？”李建熙揉揉自己被捏痛的手臂，委屈極了。

“這種東西是可以開玩笑的嗎？啊？下次還敢嗎？”呂煥雄把李建熙拉到角落罵罵咧咧地教訓著，罵得李建熙耳朵都快長繭，直到李建熙搓手求饒才放過他。

另一方面，李抒澔冷著臉拉著金建學去網吧打遊戲，打遊戲的狠勁嚇到金建學了。

他最近得罪這哥了嗎？需不需要那麼狠啊？幹嘛一直追著他打？

呀！我也是有脾氣的，看我的回擊！

結果兩個火氣沖天的幼稚鬼在網吧玩得廢寢忘食，直到經紀人受不了離家太久的兩位網癮少年，才一手一個拽著他們的耳朵把他們硬拖回宿舍才結束。

蒼天啊~~~為什麼彩虹橋的孩子那麼難帶？ ！

***

要說李建熙為什麼那麼粘金建學，還要從海外行程講起。

那天表演完後，李建熙才從廁所走出來在洗著手就被背後冒出的一雙手摀住嘴，拖進其中一間廁所隔間上下其手。

李抒澔你瘋了嗎？在幹嘛？

李抒澔一邊啃著他的脖子，一邊含糊不清地說“離金建學遠點！”

吃醋了？我偏不！有本事來個公平競爭啊！嗯~還有…你的手在幹嘛？放！手！

一邊罵罵咧咧，一邊手忙腳亂的把李抒澔伸進褲子裡作亂的手抽出來。

可李抒澔是個不知放棄為何物的小屁孩，越阻止他越要做，一如李建熙了解他的身體，他也一樣清楚怎麼摸能讓他投降。

一手緊緊扣著李建熙，把他的雙手反剪於身後，一手從他被解開的褲頭拽著褲子往下扯，露出已經硬挺的性器，然後抓著他最脆弱的地方狠狠地摩擦著，原本還在反抗的大兔兔不一會兒就失去力氣，軟軟地靠在身後的人身上，腦袋糊成漿糊。

李抒澔掰過李建熙的頭，給了他一個熱辣十足的深吻，舌頭伸進去就是一頓胡攪蠻纏，還不小心頂到李建熙的咽喉，讓他痛苦的嗚呼了一聲，退出來時憐惜地啄了啄他紅潤的下唇，可是手上猛烈的動作和嘴上的溫柔啄吻完全相反。

他一邊舔咬著李建熙敏感的耳垂，一邊用力地擼著李建熙性器，感受著青筋一條條鼓了起來，期間還不停用指甲輕刮刺激著即將爆發的馬眼，只見李建熙越叫越大聲，身子不停地扭動，蹭得他身上的火越燒越旺，手上的動作也越來越粗魯，最後雙手狠狠一抓，李建熙尖叫著射了出來，滿滿的濺了廁所隔間的門一片, 一瞬間汗水和精液的味道混合在一起，情慾的味道久久不散去。

呼~~~要死了！

高潮後的李建熙腿抖得無法站立，只能無力地掛在李抒澔手臂上，好在李抒澔臂力驚人，死死的撐著他，不然他早就滑落在地。

李建熙在李抒澔懷裡慢慢調整著呼吸，身後的人又不安分地開始蹭他，舌頭一下一下舔著他頸邊冒出的汗珠，留下濕漉漉的痕跡，然後用快撐破褲襠的下體頂著他，一臉欲求不滿。

“幫我！幫我！快點~~~受不了了”李抒澔拉著李建熙的手放在自己鼓起的褲襠上，引導著他的手幫自己拉下拉鍊，釋放出飽滿的性器，然後上下搓揉著粗壯勃發的柱身。

”嘶~~~就是這樣！建熙你果然是最棒的！用力用力，嗯~啊！爽！” 憋了很久的李抒澔忍不住往李建熙的手裡蹭，舒服得快升天了。 

李建熙一邊熟練地干著手活，腦袋一邊飛速運轉，明天還有演唱會，現在做的話太耗力氣，明天鐵定腿軟得跳不了舞，不然幫他吸出來好了。

他轉身面對李抒澔，然後溫順的跪下，和生龍活虎的性器對視著，這種視覺刺激令李抒澔的性器興奮的抖了抖，迫不及待地把腫脹的性器塞入李建熙嘴裡。

死男人！不要一下那麼深！被抵到喉嚨的李建熙皺眉瞪了他一眼，他不痛不癢。

繼續！他挺了挺性器，手指磨蹭著李建熙的嘴唇。

李建熙伸出粉嫩的舌頭由上往下拖舔著李抒澔的性器，像小孩舔冰淇淋一樣，只是眼前的是成人版的，舔夠了再一口含住他，然後用力吸允，用最嫩的地方磨蹭他，逼得他不住地往前頂弄，一下一下戳到最底。

眼前的畫面真是賞心悅目，他舒服得直喘氣，手指插入李建熙鬆軟的頭髮，把因為汗濕而貼在臉頰的頭髮往旁邊撥開，他要好好看著眼前的人如何吞吐他的慾望。

因為用力而凹陷的臉頰正努力地取悅他，嘴裡的舌頭靈活的配合著口活不停的舔弄著他，讓他爽得不禁扯起李建熙的頭髮，既不想勉強他又想戳到最深，最後還是順從自己的慾望，緊緊扣著李建熙的頭，引導他上下套弄，然後越來越失控的向前頂，一下一下抵著李建熙的咽喉，窒息的感覺讓李建熙忍不住抵著李抒澔的小腹，用力地把他推開。

咳咳咳！嘔~~~ 李抒澔你也太粗魯了吧！喉嚨快廢了！咳咳咳~~~

看著李建熙連氣都喘不過一直咳嗽著，淚水直流，李抒澔多少有一些心疼，可是這時心裡的小惡魔冒了出來。要不，用下面的嘴吸出來也可以？我很好說話的。

瘋子！怕死他付諸於行動，李建熙沒想那麼多，趕緊張口，任由李抒澔再次把還沒發洩的性器挺進來。

他狠狠地含著嘴裡鼓脹的慾望，泛著淚光的兔子眼瞪著他，被塞滿的嘴唇前前後後蠕動著，舌頭有意無意地抵著李抒澔的性器，盡量不讓他深入到太裡面，同時使出渾身解數收緊嘴裡的嫩肉，用力地吸允他，雙手也配合著不斷擠壓他後面的球體，只希望他能快點結束。

嘴好酸！到最後李建熙有些自暴自棄，放開來讓李抒澔深喉，只有這樣死男人才會停止這種漫長的折磨。

吞嚥不及的口水流了出來，隨著抽插的動作滴落到地板上，李抒澔扣著李建熙的下巴，大開大合地挺進，李建熙發出嗚嗚嗚的痛苦呻吟聲，刺激得他更加情慾高漲，愈加粗暴地挺動窄臀，用力的衝刺著，彷彿要把他弄死一般，完全不顧他能不能承受。

受不了了，舌頭開始瘋狂的推拒，不停掃過敏感的頂端，令人窒息的深喉讓李建熙忍不住輕輕一咬，被牙齒磨擦到的性器刺激得李抒澔渾身顫抖，他用力地咬了咬牙，湧上來的快感令他頭皮發麻，幹！忍不住了！ 

李抒澔因高潮而泛紅的臉揚起，雙手扣緊李建熙的頭，粗魯的把他往自己的結實的小腹摁，被狠狠堵住的李建熙不停的掙扎拍打著他的腿側，喉嚨被擠得突起，發出欲嘔的聲音，不停收縮的喉嚨擠壓著他的粗長，刺激著李抒澔發出舒服的低吼，最終激射了出來！

一股一股精液鋪天蓋地的瘋狂射入李建熙的咽喉，嗆得他快窒息，無奈又推不開爽到飛起的李抒澔，只好委屈兮兮地把灌滿嘴裡的體液嚥下。

看著李建熙上下滾動的喉結把他的精液一滴不剩地喝下去，李抒澔興奮得不得了。 

抽出來的瞬間有幾滴白灼濺到李建熙的臉，更加增添一抹淫靡的味道。 

“啊~~~張嘴我看看。” 

只見李建熙順從地張開嘴讓李抒澔檢查，除了一點粘稠的精液和著口水殘留在嘴邊，其餘的被吞得乾乾淨淨。 

啊！真是太滿足了！

李抒澔獎勵的摸了摸剛剛認真工作的嘴，然後色情的吻住他，同時伸舌把濺到嘴邊的精液舔掉，再餵給李建熙，看他懵懵懂懂地吃掉，李抒澔露出微笑，他真的太享受看李建熙把他的精液吃乾淨了。

看著癱軟的李建熙，李抒澔大發善心，抽了幾張面紙幫雙方清理乾淨，還幫他把褲子穿好，衣服拉正，才准備離開。

才剛踏出一步，褲腳被扯住了。

“李抒澔，我對你而言是什麼？” 一臉被糟蹋完的李建熙空虛地問。

“你…對我而言很重要。”這已經是李抒澔內心掙扎後唯一能給的答案。

他和李建熙的身體契合度是最棒的，可是心靈上他倒覺得金建學比較適合他，兩人的默契也是無人能及的。

我走啦！你也不要逗留太久。

李抒澔你個渣男！

***

看著靠在床邊又在默默掉淚的李建熙，金建學又心軟了。

“建熙啊，哥該拿你怎麼辦呢？”看著弟弟一臉眼神空洞， 麻木不堪，明顯為情所困的模樣，金建學暗暗下了決心，是時候把爛在心裡的傷口清理乾淨，然後把另一個值得的人擱進來了。

“哥，可不可以愛我？”他又再次問了同樣的問題。

“好！”

本來不指望他會回答他，可是這次金建學出乎預料地答應了，嚇得李建熙瞪大了雙眼，驚訝得嘴都合不起來。

“你…你說什麼？再說一次？！”李建熙還未從震驚中恢復，抖著手指著金建學，彷彿被嚇傻了。

“我說，好，這次換我來愛你，以後...請多多指教了。”把他擁入懷裡，金建學認真地說。

李建熙哭了，終於有人願意愛他了。

先說好哦，現在我確實不愛你，可是我會努力的，我相信你也是一樣，所以我們一起努力吧！

李建熙被逗笑了，直男就是直男，告白乾嘛說得好像打仗宣言一樣。

那…一言為定，勾著對方的尾指，兩人彷彿在對方眼底看見了曙光。

會不會有一天他們能夠填滿對方內心的空缺，然後能夠擁有幸福的可能？

不管啦！現在他幸福得要死！

幸福就是，我們相遇之時，你剛好需要我，而我也適合你。

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英熊的部分相對比較少，因為他們和其他人的感情線時間點比較不一樣。


	11. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他很好，只是無緣到老。

除了彼此間的感情糾紛，基本上大家都相處得不錯。只是有些時候…

“嗯~~~李抒澔！你個精蟲上腦的死男人！啊！真是夠了！”被壓在牆上狂親的李建熙終於受不了了。

啪！火辣辣的一巴掌讓李抒澔瞬間滅火。

“也太過分了吧！就算再不想做也不能打人吧！”李抒澔摸著印著手印火辣辣的左臉，徹底傻眼了。

“剛剛好聲好氣叫你停了幾次你有在聽嗎？只會拿小頭蹭我！”李建熙火氣很大，語氣也很不客氣。

“就平時你也每次一開始拒絕然後就任我為所欲為咩~~~”越講越小聲，感受到李建熙用冷眼珠子狠狠地刮著自己，李抒澔自知理虧，低下了頭。

“啊所以為什麼不能？生理期咩？”又是一副嬉皮笑臉。

“不好笑！”冷颼颼的眼神讓他瞬間凍住，平時不生氣的人發起脾氣來威力真是不同凡響，連愛作弄他的李抒澔都慫了。

還記得我們約定過，只要有戀人就會停止上床嗎？

啊~~~哦，是這樣啊~~~不好意思剛剛太衝動了。

李抒澔摸摸鼻子，饒了饒頭，強壓下心裡不斷冒出的不舒服的感覺，揚起笑臉打著哈哈。

建熙在自己心里分量已經那麼重了嗎？以前都不會這樣的，是太習慣了他每次都無條件的任由自己索取所以自己貪心了嗎？不該這樣的，是時候放開他了，建熙以後也會屬於別人的呀！應該要祝福他的。

“恭喜啦！是哪個倒霉鬼啊？”壓下喉間的酸澀，李抒澔笑瞇瞇地錘了錘他的肩膀。

“建學哥。”

蛤？什麼？你們？怎樣？為什麼？

李抒澔的小世界崩了！他肉體上和精神上最親密的兩人在一起了？ ！怎麼會？

過多的信息量讓他一陣天旋地轉，腦袋一片空白，腿一軟就差點跌坐在地。

“就是這麼一回事，我也挺訝異他會答應的。所以以後我們的這種關係也沒有繼續的必要了，這次我和建學哥是認真的，祝福我吧！”李建熙淡然的陳述著，向他伸出手，眼裡有著釋懷，還有一點對未來的嚮往，隱約透漏出一點小幸福。

“啊~~~哦！祝福你。”握住那隻冰冷的手，李抒澔知道自己應該瀟灑轉身，卻怎麼也放不開那隻手。

最後還是李建熙稍微用力地抽回了自己的手，抱了抱他。

什麼表情？我們還是最好的朋友啊，這些年謝謝你啦！真心的希望你也可以早日找到值得你努力去愛的人。

記憶中那個天真無邪、整日笑臉盈盈的男孩和眼前這個略顯清瘦的男人重疊了，還是一如既往的陽光燦爛，只是眼前的男人眼裡多了一份堅毅，是被自己逼著成長的嗎？ 

無所謂了。

這是李建熙第一次在他面前轉身，連同所有屬於彼此的秘密回憶，從他的世界中消失。

只是沒有人看見在他轉身之際滴落的眼淚。

既然牽不到你的手，那我會努力的在別人的懷抱裡尋求安慰。

再也不再那般執念你了，再也不要愛你了。真的。放你走吧。

祝你幸福。

看著陽光把他的走遠的影子越拖越長，就好像那個夏天他們相遇，他迷迷糊糊闖進了他的生活，把他的生活攪得一團亂；這個夏天，他釋然地轉身離開他的世界，不帶一絲留念。

***

這是分手後的第三年，看著金英助帶著交往一年的女朋友Sunny姐回宿舍和團員們見面，看來這次是認真的呢！

呂煥雄強撐起微笑，盡量表現得若無其事。

Sunny 姐是很好的人呢，很適合英助哥。

英助哥看起來很幸福啊！這樣就好，他別無所求。

只是為什麼團員們的表情看起來那麼怪異？是他的錯覺嗎？

應該是他太累了吧！下一秒只見大家有說有笑，和Sunny姐也相處得很好，她溫柔大方，談吐優雅，是那種長輩會非常喜歡的女孩子呢？英助哥去哪裡騙回來的呀？

在大家坐在客廳聊天時，呂煥雄靜靜地走到廚房，想把切好的水果端出來，可是他看見孫東柱鬼鬼祟祟地把金建學拉到廚房的角落咬耳朵，他也不是有意偷聽的，可是孫東柱那大嗓門，就算壓低聲量還是依稀能聽見。

“呀！金栗豆！不是我一個人的錯覺吧！你有沒有覺得Sunny姐很像煥雄哥？”

“哦？Sunny姐是女孩子啊！”

“啊！好痛！幹嘛打我？！”頭上挨了一記爆栗的金建學覺得無比委屈。

“我現在是和你討論性別嗎？！”孫東柱陰陽怪氣地說，一邊用力地捏著金建學的手臂。

“我不是說樣子…該怎麼解釋呢？就感覺吧！Sunny姐給我的感覺很像煥雄哥啊~~~你這種死直男能夠明白嗎？”

“我怎麼可能明白？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~痛痛痛痛！”

“不明白？！蛤？”加重了捏人的力道。

“明白了明白了！好像真有那麼一點點像！”委屈地揉揉自己又新增的捏痕，“所以能怎樣？這不是我們可以插手的事啊！東柱呀，別理了吧！”

之後那兩人又嘀嘀咕咕地說了什麼，呂煥雄安靜地離開了，彷彿沒有出現過。

***

這是和英助哥分手的第二年，那天看到喝到爛醉如泥的金英助頹廢的躲在作曲室邊哭邊寫歌，呂煥雄擔心得不得了。

“哥，你還好嗎？能走嗎？來，我扶你。”一邊用乾淨的毛巾擦拭著金英助的臉，一邊幫他把累贅的外套脫下，然後扛著沉重的身軀來到一旁的沙發。

看著倒在沙發上默默流淚的金英助，呂煥雄的心好痛，不知道該怎麼安慰他。

“今天又被甩了呢…她說我沒愛過她，我試了，我真的試過了…她說我總是透過她在愛著另一個人，可是我明明那麼努力去愛她，真的很努力了…”

我懂我懂，別擔心，哥你那麼好，總會有個懂你的人愛你的，嗯？

那為什麼你不愛我？熊寶寶~~~為什麼？

再次聽到這個稱呼，呂煥雄難過得眼淚不由自主的流了下來，自從分手後金英助沒再叫過他熊寶寶，一次也沒有，明明白白的和過去劃出分界線。

以往覺得肉麻的愛稱如今再次聽到竟然是那麼令人怦然心動，彷彿回到他們熱戀的時光。

“為什麼就是忘不了你呢？”輕輕地捧著他日思夜想的臉，金英助慢慢靠近他，然後印上了他的唇…

在金英助撞進來的時候呂煥雄死死的咬著手背，拼命地壓抑著喘息聲，感受著久違的熱烈糾纏，不管過了多久他的身體還是能牢牢地記住金英助的長度、形狀，也知道該怎麼做才能讓兩人都舒服。

既然是一夜失序，那麼呂煥雄也就放縱地沉溺在慾望當中，感受他撞擊的力度，唇舌的糾纏，印下的痕跡，如同魅人的海妖一樣誘惑著金英助狠狠地進入他，填滿他空虛的懷抱，留下滿室旖旎。

他要認真的記住他的溫度，體驗只有這個男人能帶給他的震撼。

完事以後，呂煥雄冷靜地穿上衣服，把一夜放縱的痕跡都清理乾淨，彷彿什麼事都沒發生過。

深深地看了熟睡的人一眼，重重地吐了口氣。

他很好，只是無緣到老。

日子繼續，沒有人知道那天的秘密。

To be continued.


	12. 吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你以為最酸的感覺是吃醋嗎? 錯，最酸的感覺是連吃醋的權利都沒有。

金建學和李建熙雖然沒有正式聲明什麼，可是那股甜蜜的氣息是隱藏不了的，除了工作時間其他時候他們大多數都膩在一起，。

孫東柱不禁回想上次窩在建學哥懷裡是多久以前的事了。看著窩在金建學懷裡撒嬌的李建熙，還有一邊露出寵溺笑容，認真聽小男友嘮嘮叨叨，還一邊輕拍著懷中人的金建學，孫東柱不高興了，氣嘟嘟的嘴翹得可以吊三斤豬肉。

最近建學哥都不寵他了，以前動不動就會過來抱抱他，摸摸他，在他不開心的時候笨拙地逗他討好他，買好吃的餵他，雖然整天嘴上叫他“豬寶寶”，可是手上卻拼命往他嘴裡塞食物，深怕他餓著。

現在他忙著談戀愛，根本沒空理他。

哼！我也不要理他！

“東柱呀！誰又惹你啦？來，哥哥疼~~~”似夢非夢的呂煥雄雙手擠著孫東柱胖嘟嘟的臉頰肉，把他擠成各種醜八怪的樣子，被一掌拍開後，才笑瞇瞇地掛在鬧脾氣的弟弟身上，我們家豬豬好可愛~~~

一隻大手撫上後腦勺，慈愛地揉了揉，不知什麼時候金建學來到了身後。

“東柱餓了嗎？走吧，哥帶你去吃東西！”

哼！

“建熙哥呢？”

“他說他要減肥，就不去了，等下回來時再帶點什麼給他好了。”

哦，原來是建熙哥不吃才打算帶他去啊… 孫東柱不免有點失落。

敲敲腦袋，不要胡思亂想了！哥哥們平時對你多好啊！況且哥哥們在一起後笑容多了，也比以前開朗許多，尤其是之前還死氣沉沉的建熙哥現在看起來很幸福，自己怎麼可以表現得像沒糖吃的小屁孩呢？嘖！這下連孫東柱都忍不住唾棄不懂事的自己。

一定是不習慣才會那樣！習慣就沒事了！

呼~~~冷靜冷靜！

重新掛上笑臉抱著金建學的手臂搖晃，“那我要吃很多很多的肉！”

笑笑的擰了擰他的鼻子，真的是小豬，就知道吃！

“餵~~~你們眼裡還有沒有我？怎麼都沒人問我餓不餓~~~”又是那種有氣無力的語調。

差點忘了一直站在孫東柱身後的呂煥雄，沒辦法！他太小只了！

“哦，那小不點你要不要吃？”金建學沒什麼溫度的隨意問著。

好冷漠、好雙標！

“哼！我才不要吃，我要睡覺！”

“幹！那你問來幹嘛？！”彷彿3D環繞左右聲道的兩道聲音同時響起，配合著從兩邊迎面而來的爆栗狠狠地砸在呂煥雄的腦袋瓜上，差點把他給砸懵了。

在呂煥雄差點被打死前兩人終於捨得停手了，呂煥雄這才可憐兮兮地抱著自己被砸疼的腦袋瓜躺到旁邊的沙發準備冬眠。

迷迷糊糊睡著前，只聽見“先睡一下，待會兒我們買點吃的給你。”

這些口是心非的傢伙，剛剛明明說要讓他餓死的，呂煥雄忍不住嘴角上揚。

***

少了肉體關係後，他和李建熙彷彿回到第一次上床後的尷尬期，李建熙不像之前那樣有事沒事都來煩他，一開始他還覺得耳根清淨，久了才發現原來安靜是那麼令人感到孤單。

再後來才發現以前李建熙深愛他時總是想盡辦法和他搭話，雖然說得都是關於他自己的話題，可是他真的很努力地想讓他了解自己多一點，奈何當時的他只覺得李建熙聒噪，基本上都是隨便敷衍，一邊認真打遊戲。

“李抒澔你沒有心！”耳邊似乎想起當時李建熙長篇大論後發現身旁的人沒反應，轉頭才發現他已經在玩遊戲玩得走火入魔了，氣得直跺腳！

現在才發現原來李建熙認真說話時會習慣性的揮舞著左手，水汪汪的大眼睛透漏著古靈精怪，語氣永遠散發著撒嬌的意味，但他的表情非常有戲，完全沒有偶像包袱，再加上時不時發出的高亢笑聲，其實…看他說話還蠻有趣的。

不過說什麼都太晚了，他現在這模樣是在對著金建學比手畫腳也不知道在說些什麼，邊說邊笑出豬叫聲，看起來很快樂。

接下來他還看見李建熙以啄木鳥的姿態狂啄金建學的下巴，金建學居然沒有一掌拍飛他，還笑笑的拍拍他的額頭叫他適可而止，然後不停地往李建熙嘴裡塞零食，眼裡的寵溺藏都藏不住。

心裡酸酸的，吃醋嗎？可能吧！也不知道是在吃李建熙還是金建學的醋。

可是，你以為最酸的感覺是吃醋嗎? 錯，最酸的感覺是連吃醋的權利都沒有。

哎，他又有什麼資格吃醋呢？明明什麼立場都沒有…

一個月過去了，兩個月過去了，在他以為他和李建熙的關係就只能這樣了的時候，李建熙扭扭捏捏地走了過來。 

“餵，要不要一起吃飯啊？不去就算了。”泡菜餃子般的耳朵紅通通的，都快冒煙了。

他在釋放自己的善意，可是語氣怎麼那麼傲嬌，那麼…可愛？

走吧！去吃烤肉？

好啊！快點快點，我快餓死了！

時間彷彿又回到他們剛相識時，在一切都還沒變質的那個時候。

***

“好，Oneus集合一下！我有事要宣布！”難得看經紀人召喚在各個角落東歪西到的團員們，練習完再累的團員們還是配合的爬到經紀人身邊，乖乖坐下。

“全到了嗎？那我就直說啦！大家都知道最近你們也開始賺錢了，公司也知道你們都辛苦了，所以…公司決定幫你們換大一點的宿舍！！！”

真的？ ！耶~~~~~~~~~~

尖叫聲此起彼落，剛剛還像死魚般的團員個個突然生龍活虎，興奮得竄上竄下，差點把練習室拆了。

“好了好了，孩子們冷靜。新的宿舍有三間房，每間可以睡兩個人，你們想要怎麼分？像平時一樣按年齡順序嗎？還是想要抽籤？投票一下。”

“按年齡按年齡！”嘿嘿嘿嘿，那他就能和建學哥睡同一間房了，李建熙美滋滋地想著。

“按年齡順序挺好的，我們速戰速決吧！”果然是直男式的回答，孫東柱瞇起眼睛看著明顯沒興趣把時間浪費在這裡的金建學，這個人現在腦海裡應該只想著什麼時候可以離開去舉啞鈴吧，頭腦簡單的男人！

“我才不要！”孫東柱的傲嬌小公主人格出現了。

“我也不要！”李抒澔難得參與決策。

“呀！孫東柱你太過分了！平時不是一直叫我抱著你睡嗎？現在嫌棄我了？”呂煥雄覺得自己非常委屈。

不是那個原因，煥雄哥你不懂啦！不要在這個時候鬧！孫東柱一直用眼神警告著呂煥雄。

啊？哦？好吧！呂煥雄也不知道孫東柱葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，可是孫公主現在的眼神過於凌厲，他慫了，就…抽籤挺好的。

英助哥呢？

我無所謂。

那抽籤好了！抽到同樣號碼的兩人共用一間房，抽吧!

孫東柱看著手裡的紙，手忍不住微微顫抖。拜託拜託，跟誰都好，只要不要讓那兩人同房就行…

2! 還有誰是2號？

金建學緩緩舉起了手。

不會吧？中頭獎了？孫東柱內心竊喜，可是又不能表現得太明顯。

“蛤？金栗豆會打呼嚕耶！”盡量讓自己的語氣聽起來略顯嫌棄。

“那我跟你換啊，我不介意！”李建熙一臉天真爛漫。

走開啦！還來不及拒絕，李抒澔破天荒地開口了。

“那抽籤的意義是什麼？既然抽了就服從結果吧！”

好吧~~~李建熙聳拉著腦袋。

好樣的抒澔哥！孫東柱默默給他比了個贊。

\- 抽籤結果：年老組一房，doon一房，98z一房。

還不賴嘛！孫東柱對這樣的結果非常滿意。

搬進去睡的第一晚，孫東柱心情非常好，喜滋滋的抱緊東東尼，看著對面床的金建學，總有一種說不出的滿足，一種…家的感覺？總之，看著他莫名令他感到很安心。

“建學哥晚安~~~”孫東柱奶聲奶氣的道晚安，粉紅色的睡衣讓他看起來粉嫩粉嫩的，可愛得金建學心臟疼，差點爸爸心爆發。

“嗯~~~東柱真乖，祝你好夢。晚安！”好想給他一個晚安吻。

就在孫東柱猶豫著要不要不知廉恥的要求金建學親親他的額頭時，一道不合時宜的敲門聲打斷了他的計劃。

建熙哥？看著開門給李建熙的金建學，再看著赤足站在門旁的大兔兔揉著眼睛，抱著他的萊恩的模樣，孫東柱心裡有不好的預感。

不會吧...?

“哥，我睡不著，我要和你睡。”

果然！孫東柱倒回床上，氣得心臟疼。

真是陰魂不散！

To be continued.


	13. 癒合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實我要的不多，只不過想要在高興時可以一起分享，難過時陪著我，一個可以讓我真實擁有，屬於我的人而已。

才發現自己原來那麼喜歡金建學，在他成為別人的男朋友後。

得不到才是最美好的？不，他對金建學的愛沒有那麼廉價，愛情在日積月累中悄悄滋長，只是自己笨得沒發現，還誤把愛情當友情，甚至還在金建學面前大談特談姜賢求的好，如果換成自己都會心碎得自閉了，更何況是內心脆弱的金建學！

蒼天啊~~~如果可以請把時間倒流吧！

從來只愛對他發脾氣，因為潛意識以為他永遠不會離開自己。後來才明白胡鬧原來是一種依賴，而依賴的根本建立於愛…只是他明白得太遲了。

表面上他努力維持笑臉，讓別人看見，可心裡的痛又有誰能感受到？

以前輕而易舉可以得到的人在失去後才懂得珍惜，現在只好眼巴巴地看著另一個人享受著曾經屬於自己的溫柔。

他試著讓自己放下，可是心卻怎麼也放不開。

孫東柱知道自己的心態很扭曲，見不得自己喜歡的人好，處處耍著小心機，有意無意的介入金建學和李建熙之間，就好像現在這樣。

明明是兩個人的電影約會，他硬要跟，還逼他們陪他看他想看的《冰雪奇緣》。

“吼~~~拜託，《冰雪奇緣》不是看過了嗎？怎麼又看？建學哥你看他啦！要看你自己看！”李建熙不依地直跺腳！

金建學無奈，“東柱呀~~~”

“我！就！是！要！看！冰！雪！奇！緣！”

“要！看！你！自！己！看！建學哥我們走！”

瀟灑轉身，反正下一秒死小孩就會自己跟過來的，李建熙心裡的算盤打得劈啪響。

就在李建熙以為自己贏了的時候，小霸王開始出招，一屁股坐在地上耍賴，引起不小的騷動。

“哇~~~~~~~哥哥們是巫婆~~~哥哥們只會欺負我，我命好苦啊！”

C8~~~真是小瘋子！

“看看看！想看什麼看什麼！馬上給我起來！”

金建學和李建熙覺得無比丟臉，不約而同把鴨舌帽壓得更低，口罩拉得更高。不活了，把我埋在地洞裡好嗎？好羞恥~~~

孫東柱露出勝利的笑容，笑嘻嘻地拍拍褲子站起來，一手一個分別挽著沒臉見人的哥哥，拖著邁著異常沉重腳步的兩人，歡天喜地地重看第五次的《冰雪奇緣》。

頭轉向左邊，金建學遞上了冰涼的可樂，頭轉向右邊，李建熙給他餵了滿嘴的爆米花，小忙內根本不用動手。愛嬌地蹭了蹭兩邊的哥哥，此刻孫東柱覺得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

說到底他也是怕哥哥們談戀愛後就不理他了，才會偶爾使性子讓哥哥注意下自己，哥哥們當然也是懂得他的小心思的，只是不去戳破而已，其實小孩也是沒安全感的人啊~~~

死小孩，又讓你贏了呢~~~李建熙靠著他，輕輕在他耳邊說，寵溺地捏了捏肉嘟嘟的小臉蛋，然後沒有意外的被咬了。

李建熙是知道的吧~~~上次賴在建學哥懷裡還挑釁的對他挑了挑眉。哼！

現在常常可以看見孫東柱粘著金建學和李建熙到處趴趴走，明明是兩個人戀愛可是卻總是三個人一起出現，漸漸的李抒澔也開始加入了他們…

那個，戀愛本來就是那麼多人參一腳的嗎？呂煥雄看著眼前全員到齊的所謂情侶約會納悶地想，慢吞吞地把餃子塞進嘴裡，一旁的金英助還一直往他碗裡添菜。

有點奇怪啊~~~

雖然怪異，可是當事人都沒說什麼，甚至還樂在其中，那他也不好意思說什麼，他們高興就好。

當晚上李建熙再一次抱著萊恩出現在自己房門口時，孫東柱毫不留情當著他的面把門甩上，趁著金建學還在洗澡，趕快鎖上門。

滾回去啦！幹嘛每隔幾天就來我們房睡啊？你忍心拋下煥雄哥一個人睡嗎？走開走開！

“東柱呀~~~開門啊~~~孫東柱~~~”

叩！叩！叩！門外的人還在不死心地敲門，發出怨靈般的呼喚。

充耳不聞，等下他會自己走開的。

果然，敲門聲持續了一陣子後就停止了。

孫東柱終於耳根清淨，舒服地蹭了蹭涼涼的被子，不久就昏昏欲睡。

迷迷糊糊之際，只見金建學接了個電話，就開門把李建熙放了進來，然後大兔兔蹦蹦跳跳的跳上金建學的床，纏著他要他哄自己睡覺，過不久耳邊還傳來啾啾作響的親親聲。

呀！李建熙！還不睡？口水粘的我滿臉都是！再鬧就趕你回去哦！

那建學哥你快點拍拍我，快點快點！

嗯~那你快點睡哦！一下一下拍著李建熙的後背，李建熙整個人縮在金建學懷裡，找了個最舒服的位子，沉沉睡去。

討厭死了！孫東柱乾脆把被子拉過頭，來個眼不見為淨，可是被子下的輕輕顫抖及努力壓抑的細微啜泣聲持續了很久很久。

東柱？東柱呀~~~還沒醒嗎？

孫東柱一動不動。

金建學蹲下，心疼地輕撫小孩眼底下的黑眼圈，然後越看越著迷，不由自主的越靠越近，最後在他臉上輕輕印了一個吻。

要乖乖的。

轉身關上門的瞬間，孫東柱睜開了眼。

熱度從被親的地方慢慢蔓延至整張臉，搞什麼嘛~~~

***

金建學真的是很努力在當一個稱職的男友呢！

想起上次金建學為了討他歡心做的蠢事，李建熙不禁扶額失笑，怎麼那麼笨？

基本上金建學非常傲嬌，每次都說我不做了！這種事我不干！可事實上是個讓做就做的男人，尤其對撒嬌完全沒轍，什麼事讓做不肯做？撒個嬌就完事了，聽話的不得了！此外，別看他外表是個大老粗，其實他是個心思非常細膩，很會觀察身邊人，然後默默把觀察到的細節記下，並安靜的滿足身邊人的要求的男人。

上次李建熙只是隨口說說很久沒看日出了，就在早上4點睡到迷迷糊糊之際被金建學從溫暖的被窩挖起來，套上衣服，半睡不醒的打了一個多小時的車到海邊看日出。日出看沒看成他也忘了，他只記得當時零下2度，兩個人在海邊抱成一團，腦袋凍得無法思考，回來後還一起發燒了，搞得團員們為了照顧生病的兩人忙得人仰馬翻。李抒澔甚至放了狠話，下次再敢在零下2度的天氣看日出的話就直接讓他們看不見明天的太陽。

雖然很笨拙，可是李建熙的心感到很暖很暖，原來被人放在心上的感覺是那麼令人感動的，過去受傷的心似乎慢慢癒合了呢！

其實我要的不多，只不過想要在高興時可以一起分享，難過時陪著我，一個可以讓我真實擁有，屬於我的人而已。

金建學，真的謝謝你！

謝個鬼！還是那樣粗聲粗氣的，可是仔細一看，傲嬌男的耳朵紅了，但十指緊扣的手握得更緊了。

***  
金建學你竟然買安全套？ ！

李抒澔你小聲一點！

金建學敢打包票，方圓十里內的人都能聽到突如其來提高聲量的李抒澔所說的話了。要死了，臉上的熱度褪不去，怎麼自己身邊都是這種人！

“你…你和建熙？呃…上…上床了？”李抒澔結結巴巴，話都說不完整。

“還沒啦！”金建學抓了抓短短的頭髮，臉紅得快冒煙，彷彿下一刻就會原地爆炸。“只是，我們就要一周年啦！建熙一直很嚮往濟州島嘛，就想帶他去那裡玩玩，就…就準備一下咩，以防萬一，怎麼說都是要好好珍惜的人啊！”

“是…是這樣哦~~~哈哈，也是也是。“ 心隱隱作痛。

***

金栗豆你今天發文竟然不是用空愛心？ ！要世界末日了嗎？

孫東柱趕快探出窗外，看看外面有沒有下紅雨。

金栗豆你怎麼回事？上次我盧你那麼久你都不肯用可愛的愛心，這次竟然還放了三顆閃亮亮的愛心，被鬼附身了嗎？

後腦勺被巴了一下。

“死小孩說什麼被鬼附身？！是我的功勞好嗎？我我我！”李建熙驕傲的爬到金建學腿上坐下，一臉洋洋得意。

啊~~~原來不是不肯用，是人不對。

嘴裡的冰美式突然苦得讓他咽不下去。

***

這是…保險套？在翻找衣服時發現的保險套讓孫東柱震驚得無以復加，他們…已經是那種關係了嗎？

不可能吧！基本上這一年活動特別多，回歸、練習壓得大家喘不過氣，連睡覺都沒時間，更何況做愛？而且大家一直都呆在一起，沒什麼機會讓這兩人亂來，加上這兩人雖然在一起快一年了可是感覺彼此還是挺純潔的。

對吧？對吧？況且保險套還沒拆。孫東柱安慰著自己，可是緊握著盒子的手卻不停的顫抖著。

To be continued.


	14. 失序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有什麼比看見一個哥哥把自己的性器從另一個哥哥嘴裡拿出來更令人震撼！  
> 亂了亂了！一切都失序了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車，未滿十八歲請自行繞道。

那天李抒澔和李建熙開完直播後一起呆在錄音室的沙發上刷手機，李建熙刷著刷著就開始坐沒坐相，身子越滑越低，最後躺在了李抒澔腿上。

也不知道他在看著什麼視頻，總之就是一直抖著身子呵呵笑，偶爾笑出雞叫，翻來滾去動個不停，活像個過動兒。李抒澔本來累得不想理他，可是小腹一直被人用頭蹭來蹭去，雖然是無意識的，可是就算聖人此刻都要起火了，尤其懷裡這只還是之前和自己有肉體關係的人，每一次的摩擦都會勾起那些炙熱火辣的回憶。

“李建熙你不要再亂動了！”他低聲警告。

“為什麼？”我偏不！熟知李建熙的人都知道他的性格非常作死，叫他別做的他會更加變本加厲的挑戰你，所以只見他用頭狂擼李抒澔的肚子，惡劣地開著玩笑，殊不知危險正在降臨。

“因為你會後悔的。”話音剛落李建熙的脖子就被扣住了，李抒澔的舌頭在下一秒就闖入了進來，勾弄著他的舌頭嬉戲，一圈一圈的捲著他再放開他，色情的舔著他嘴裡的每個角落，唾液激烈的交纏著。

熟悉的味道充滿鼻腔，李建熙也下意識的把手伸向李抒澔的胯下一下一下的按壓著，而李抒澔的手此刻早已鑽入李建熙鬆鬆垮垮的襯衫底下，熟練地搓揉著他的乳頭，惹得李建熙發出情難自禁的呻吟，引得李抒澔心猿意馬，下一秒就要把礙事的襯衫扯掉。

就在雙方吻得難分難捨、一觸即發的時候，咚咚咚的腳步聲從走廊傳來，兩人瞬間清醒，連忙分開，慌亂的整理著自己的衣服，用力地擦著嘴角。

“建旻哥、建熙哥！你們在幹嘛？吃飯不？”忙內可可愛愛地探入腦袋，好在他們之前只開了一盞小燈，錄音室不算太明亮，不然紅腫的嘴唇、凌亂的衣服肯定會讓精明的孫東柱發現兩人之間旖旎的氛圍。

不了，你去吧！我們等下還要練習唱歌，謝啦！

那好吧，拜拜！肚子餓的小豬沒想那麼多，快樂地去找他的建學哥吃飯。

“剛剛…不好意思，原本想開個玩笑…差點失控了。”

“嗯嗯~~~就當沒這回事吧！下次不要再這樣了。我還有事，先走了。”李建熙慌慌張張的起身，隨便整理了自己的東西就快速離開了，只剩下李抒澔獨留在錄音室。

哎，怎麼會這樣？把臉埋在自己的掌心，雖然知道這是不對的，可是…舔了舔唇，他忍不住回想剛剛再次品嚐到的…久違的李建熙的味道，甚至之後還在廁所幻想著李建熙打了一發手槍。

***

耶！ ！ ！ ！ ！彩虹橋在壓榨他們滿滿一年後終於要讓他們放假了！明天開始他們就可以享有一個星期的假期，因此金建學早早就計劃好要帶李建熙到濟州島三天兩夜放鬆一下，隨便慶祝兩人的一周年。

此刻李建熙正高高興興地坐在自己的房間整理著明天要帶的行李，絲毫沒發現一個人影慢慢接近他。

“李建熙！就那麼高興要和金建學去濟州島了？”聲音冷冰冰的沒有一絲溫度。

“當然啊！我多想去濟州島啊！建學哥果然貼心！”嚕嚕啦啦，繼續整理。

“那金建學看到這個後還會不會對你那麼貼心？”李抒澔把手機放到他面前。

手機畫面裡，李建熙滿臉潮紅，眼神迷濛，正賣力地取悅著嘴裡的性器，掛著討好笑容獻媚地來回吞吐著肉刃，嘖嘖水聲不停地在室內迴盪著，喉嚨被一下一下抵著發出動情的嗯嗯嗯呻吟聲，最後還主動吞得更深，任由嘴裡的性器在深處爆發，自己毫不猶豫全吞了，末了還笑嘻嘻地對著鏡頭說“多謝款待”。

這…這…這你不是說刪了？ ！李建熙震驚得兔子眼都快掉下來，當年兩人最動情的時候曾拍過不少性愛視頻，說是可以增加情趣，一起欣賞完後李抒澔每次都會當著他的面把那些視頻刪掉，所以他也非常配合的拍了不少，沒想到李抒澔還留了一手。

渣男！你這是在幹嘛？威脅我嗎？你到底想怎樣？ ！李建熙氣得全身顫抖，眼框都氣紅了，眼淚在裡面打轉。

不要去濟州島！

辦不到！說罷就要離開，但還是慢了一步，李抒澔壓了上來。

李建熙被壓在牆上親得嘖嘖作響，狂亂的舌頭一進來就胡攪蠻纏，急切地吻得他暈頭轉向，一絲絲唾液在交纏間來不及吞下就順著嘴角流下，沾濕了雙方的下巴。

舌頭都快麻了，真是太野了，好難受！快不能呼吸了，才剛張嘴想要喘一喘氣，就迎來了下一輪更猛烈的攻勢，被紮紮實實的吻著，李抒澔的舌尖狠狠地刮著他的口腔，不停地捲著李建熙的舌頭，把它拖入自己嘴裡用力地吸允著，而李建熙只能被迫吞嚥餵進來的唾液，感覺呼吸都快被捲走了，越掙扎被吻得越徹底，缺氧的胸口隱隱作痛…

“啊！”下唇爆出的尖銳痛楚顯示他被咬了。 “嘶~~~李建熙你竟然咬我？！”捂著被咬傷的嘴唇，指尖抹去血跡，低沉的聲音顯示著他的怒氣在失控邊緣。他伸手要去抓李建熙，卻被李建熙躲掉了。

怒氣爆發！用力一拉，李建熙一個重心不穩就跌坐在地上，才那一瞬間，李抒澔就把褲子往下拉，勃發飽滿的性器“啪”的一下打在他臉上，前端甚至已經興奮得冒著前精了。

“含著！”一手圈起自己的性器，一手扣著李建熙的下巴，粗壯的柱身一下一下的頂弄著李建熙的嘴唇，粘稠的精液來回掃過他的嘴唇，彷彿幫他上了一層唇蜜，亮晶晶的，讓他看起來更加秀色可餐，但李建熙只是死死地瞪著李抒澔，一點都沒有要鬆口的意思。

把手掌插進他的髮絲，固定著他的頭“你要乖乖的自己來，還是要我用蠻的？”再加重了頂弄的力度，青筋鼓鼓的慾望刷過他的嘴唇，彷彿想藉著蠻力直接闖進去，但李建熙的牙關咬得死緊，甚至發出咯咯的聲響。

這麼倔？那好吧！

手指往他的髮絲用力一扯！ “啊！”好痛！

還來不及反應，嘴裡就被塞爆了！爽！被包覆的快感讓李抒澔的慾望在李建熙嘴裡又脹大了幾分，堵得他快窒息了。偏偏李抒澔的施虐欲被激起，雙手扣著李建熙的頭就開始沒完沒了的深喉，李建熙背後就是牆壁，無路可退，只能被動地張嘴接納著粗長性器的暴虐。

他這次鐵了心要教訓他，健臀發狂的挺弄，似乎想在李建熙的喉嚨撞出一個洞，每一次深深的進入，都會停在最深處享受喉頭因為外來物入侵而收縮擠壓的快感，爽夠了再整根抽出，抽到剩下龜頭時再重新狠狠插入挺一挺，不停的重複著。嗚嗚嗚——嗯嗯—不——嘔——呃！ ——呼呼——呃！嘔——太深了！ ——喝——嘔——嗯——慢！ ——嗚嗚——啊！呃呃呃呃呃呃~~~慢——嘔——慢下來！

李建熙被頂哭了，滿臉通紅，淚流滿面，可憐兮兮的被李抒澔蹂躪著，喉嚨一下一下突起，不停發出乾嘔，偏偏又不捨得弄疼嘴裡的肉棒，只能委屈地看著肉棒的主人，為了讓他降火，李建熙甚至主動把手放在李抒澔的恥骨，強忍著深喉的不適感，用力地吞吐性器，討好的不斷用舌頭撫慰嘴裡狂躁的肉刃，舌尖一下一下捲著頂端，來回舔著馬眼，才讓李抒澔滿意，不再咄咄逼人。

“現在乖了？”溫柔地摸摸李建熙熟透的耳朵，嗯嗯嗯，李建熙慌忙點頭，還用力允了允嘴裡勃發的慾望，以表服從。

“真拿你沒辦法！” 

咳咳咳咳咳~~~嘔！咳咳咳~~~剛抽出來，李建熙就不適的不停地咳嗽及乾嘔，喉嚨火辣辣的，好像真的被開了個呼吸孔。

等他稍微平復，黑影又籠罩上來，一抬頭又是生氣勃勃的一柱擎天，“它要你親親它！”

李建熙溫順地垂下眼，把還硬挺的柱身納入嘴裡，溫柔的舔吻著，舌頭來回舔弄圓碩的頂端，嘴唇不停親吻及吸允馬眼，舌尖頂弄著上端的小孔，把不斷冒出來的精液舔乾淨，還發出親吻時會發出的嘖嘖聲，由上往下看彷彿李建熙在認真的和他的小抒澔接吻，深吻的那種。

視覺享受。

視覺上的刺激讓李抒澔蠢蠢欲動，箍著李建熙的脖子就往下按，李建熙被突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，這個死男人為什麼又突然發瘋？剛剛不是還好好的嗎？害他以為可以溫柔的，不用那麼費力的把他吸出來，看來是他想多了，這個男人從來就不走溫柔那套的。

頭被摁著上下套弄著，舌頭也賣力舔弄愈發腫脹的慾望，用嘴裡最嫩的那塊肉重重的摩擦著敏感的頂端，不斷流出來的唾液弄濕了他的柱身，將他的慾望潤滑得濕漉漉的，更方便他快速挺進，戳！戳！戳！速度越來越快，力道越來越重，抽插越來越粗魯。 

來了來了！撞進來失控的狂野頂弄讓李建熙知道這是李抒澔爆發的前兆，於是更加賣力地舔弄，同時嘴巴撐到最開，讓他可以深入再深入，深入到之前沒到過的地方，發狠地撞擊著他的咽喉。

顯然他小看死男人的持久度了，被戳得喘不過氣，李建熙再也耐不住，他按著李抒澔的小腹，想要把他推開，奈何兩人之間力氣差距太懸殊，後腦勺隨著沒有收斂的力道一下下撞在在身後的牆上發出咚咚咚的聲響，直到被李抒澔伸掌抚住固定著，才被死死按著狂進狂出，咽喉被進得更深了。 

完全不控制的力道让他觉得难受，喉嚨瘋狂收縮，身體一陣陣痙攣，被插得受不了開始翻白眼，下巴好酸好酸！要死了要死了要死了！

看著眼泛淚光，痛苦呻吟的李建熙，李抒澔腦海裡只有一個想法：弄壞他吧！弄壞了就哪裡都去不了！ 

死男人真的太粗魯了！李建熙反抗的用舌頭一直狂頂，想把在嘴裡肆虐的肉棒頂出去，卻不知道被舌尖狂掃刺激的龜頭越來越敏感，快感加倍，舒服得李抒澔放開來戳，用力的幾次深喉後，把粗長擠入李建熙的喉嚨最深處，抵在裡面感受著肌肉瘋狂擠壓，累積的快感瞬間爆發！ 

呃呃呃呃呃呃呃呃呃啊！啊！啊！呃啊~~~啊~~~~~~~腦袋一片空白，他粗喘著把一股一股的精液射入李建熙的喉嚨，那爆發的量多到讓李建熙懷疑自己喝下去後需不需要去醫院洗胃的程度。

咕！咕！咕！咕！咕！到底有完沒完啊？上下滾動的喉結顯示眼前的人正不停吞嚥著他的精液，在他以為一切都結束並準備退出來時，冷不防李抒澔又抱著他的頭，重新插入補了兩發。再來一發！離開時還牽出長長的一條透明白絲，被李建熙用舌頭挑著吸了回去。

“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”李建熙主動張嘴讓李抒澔檢查，任由他用手指把濺到臉頰沒吞乾淨的精液刮下來插入他口中攪弄，他享受的閉起眼睛，細細的品嚐，並用舌頭來來回回的舔舐著。

在把五根手指都深深地吸允過一輪以後，李建熙才重新跪好，親了親剛剛發洩過的粗壯肉棒，再度含住它，把殘留的餘精舔乾淨，才站起來去清理自己。

看他走路一拐一拐的，再看他淺色的褲子印出的一灘深色印記，李抒澔才發現李建熙這騷貨在幫他口的時候自己也射了！夠淫蕩！真是太令人喜歡了。

看著從廁所出來，背對他繼續整理衣服的李建熙，李抒澔露出了坏笑，默默地走向虛掩的房門，關上然後把門反鎖。不久就傳來漫罵聲，及之後嗯嗯啊啊要死了要死了的呻吟聲以及床架搖晃所發出的吱吱聲。

房門外，孫東柱摀住自己的嘴巴，他沒辦法相信自己剛剛撞見了什麼！本來是想看看哥哥們要不要吃飯，別人他不知道，但李建熙應該飽了吧！沒有什麼比看見一個哥哥把自己的性器從另一個哥哥嘴裡拿出來更令人震撼！

亂了亂了！一切都失序了！

呆呆地坐在房門外，孫東柱腦袋一片混亂，直到房里傳來床板撞擊的咚咚聲及李建熙壓抑的呻吟聲，孫東柱才清醒過來，面紅耳赤地逃離那裡。

To be continued.


	15. 換愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李抒澔當然知道他可以用強的，可是他想看李建熙服軟，心甘情願的讓他入侵，而不是被逼的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車，都是車，未滿十八歲請繞道。

“你好香~~~”李抒澔從身後環抱著整理行李的李建熙，鼻尖在對方的後頸蹭來蹭去，用力吸了口氣，嗯~~~好懷念的味道。

“呀！李抒澔！不要動手動腳的！走開走開！”李建熙煩躁死了，好不容易才放下這個男人，用心的經營和金建學的感情，偏偏這個死男人不知道突然抽什麼瘋，跑來攪亂一池春水。

平時和金建學牽牽手、散散步、談談心、吃吃喝喝，雖然比起談戀愛更像爸爸帶娃，但是他也是快快樂樂、平靜安穩的過著自己的小日子；和李抒澔這一年來也是相安無事，除了上一次差一點擦槍走火，平時和金建學卿卿我我也不見他那麼大反應，這次聽見他要和男朋友去旅行後這個男人突然表現得好像自己是他的所有物一樣，還好知道他不愛自己，不然他都差點以為李抒澔吃醋了呢！

想起剛才的激情，李建熙更煩躁了，怎麼就那麼容易投降了呢？早知道狠狠咬下去讓他痛徹心扉，看他以後還敢不敢。哎~~~又嘆了好大一口氣，自己怎麼就對身後的男人沒轍，是奴性堅強嗎？

“幹嘛嘆氣？嗯？”毛茸茸的腦袋還在蹭來蹭去，甚至伸出舌頭開始舔吻敏感的後頸，滑過耳垂，含住細細地輕扯品嚐，溫熱的氣息吐在李建熙耳邊，令他敏感地縮了縮頸，渾身燥熱。

眼一閉，牙一咬！拍開身後毛手毛腳的男人，把像水蛭一樣吸附在他身上的男人拔下來，李建熙看著一臉不死心一直靠過來的李抒澔，眉頭皺得可以夾死蒼蠅，這哥到底怎麼了？

“李抒澔你有病嗎？到底想幹嘛？”

“幹你！”

下流！

“我有男朋友了！”理直氣壯。

不提還好，一提只見李抒澔臉色一沉，眸色突然暗淡下來彷彿蒙上一層灰，周圍的氣溫極驟，凍得李建熙直打哆嗦，從沒見過李抒澔這副模樣，李建熙慫了，本來還理直氣壯，現在他只想腳底抹油逃之夭夭。

別看李抒澔平時笑瞇瞇的好像沒脾氣，一發起脾氣來可是渾身散發生人勿近的黑色氣息，整個公司不管團員還是職員都會自動避開，深怕被颱風尾掃到。

所以…吞了吞口水，李建熙冷汗直流，內心祈禱李抒澔會放過自己，他安靜的默默往後退，直到腳跟碰到牆壁，完了完了，這次死定了！

反觀李抒澔好像野獸盯住獵物一樣，慢吞吞地一步一步朝李建熙逼近，最後把李建熙困在自己和牆壁之間。

“嗯？你剛剛說什麼？再說一次？”語調好溫柔好溫柔。 

李建熙怕死了，整個人瑟瑟發抖。

“那個…我好像把內褲留在客廳了，我去收拾一下…” 才邁出一步，突然天旋地轉，下一秒他已經被用力拋到床上，腦袋嗡嗡作響，一時之間不知道發生了什麼事。

試圖動了動，才發現手腕動彈不得，被李抒澔拉到頭頂用一隻手緊緊固定著，剛伸腿想要踢他就被李抒澔識破，被結實的大腿壓著。

“李抒澔我警告你不要亂來哦，等等呂煥雄就會回來了！”看著大兔兔奶聲奶氣的威脅，李抒澔怒極反笑，撒謊的人要受到懲罰！

“剛才明明看到煥雄跟著家人回家了呢！”用力地吸著他的脖子，看紅暈在他身上暈染開來。

“其…其他人！他們…”

“還想撒謊？明知道他們還在練習沒那麼快回來的。要怎麼懲罰你這個小騙子呢？嗯？”

李建熙突然覺得委屈，眼眶迅速紅了一圈，眼淚要掉不掉的掛著，“你到底想要怎樣嘛~~~”

“噓…乖。”李抒澔輕聲哄著，溫柔地吻著他發紅的眼皮，逼出了他的淚水，越想越委屈，眼淚越流越多，到最後一發不可收拾，哭得渾身顫抖。明明不愛他還喜歡折磨他，真是太壞了！

好吧！李抒澔知道自己很惡劣，也承認自己是故意找李建熙出氣的，明明他什麼都沒做。只是想到這次李建熙和金建學單獨去旅行，金建學還準備好了安全套，李抒澔越想越不是滋味，心裡彷彿壓了塊沉重的大石，壓得他鬱悶的透不過氣，日子越接近自己越坐立不安，才來找他撒氣的。

看著被他壓著哭得可憐兮兮，喘不過氣的李建熙，他的心一片柔軟，可是下面卻硬了。胡亂地用袖子擦了擦李建熙的臉，李抒澔捧著他的臉吻了下去。

舌頭勾著他的互相摩擦，一顆顆掃過他的牙齒，粗暴地探進去向深處吸允探索，舌尖牢牢地捲著李建熙本能想逃的舌頭熱烈交纏著，越吻越起勁，嘖嘖接吻聲越來越響亮，劈頭蓋臉式的狂親讓李建熙意亂情迷，本來還推拒著他的手慢慢隨著深吻而環著他的後頸，不停地被他反复舔著、允著、咽著，幾乎缺氧。

一邊吻著，李抒澔手上的動作也沒消停，大掌急切地在他身上揉弄擠壓，粗魯地撕扯著礙事的衣服，李建熙的衣服被宛如野獸的李抒澔扯得變形，但他也不在乎了，用蠻力扯開李抒澔的褲子，探進去用力的握住他，他迫切地想要感受眼前這個男人的全部，他的體溫，他的觸摸，他撞進來的力度。

李抒澔在他脖子印下一個又一個吻痕，標記著屬於他的領地，舌頭舔過滾動的喉結，用力地舔咬著敏感的乳頭，直到允出一片紅暈才繼續往下，感受李建熙在自己身下融化。

“啊！不要！別親那裡！嗯~好癢！不要嘛~~~好癢！”李建熙嬌喘連連，李抒澔的舌頭在他小腹與大腿根部之間流連，允出一個個曖昧的吻痕，張嘴含住勃發的性器，感受它在嘴裡發紅發脹，靈活的舌頭動情的捲著柱身舔弄，頭顱在兩腿之間發狂的上上下下套弄著，帶繭的手指配合著口活粗魯地圈住性器來回擼動，不時擠壓著後面的球體，舌尖瘋了似的狂舔頂端的小孔，狠狠刺激著李建熙。

“要死了！要死了！呃！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~死男人！用力啊！”李建熙仰著頭，臀部不由自主往上挺，雙手用力不停往下摁著李抒澔的頭，把性器插到喉嚨最深，這次發出乾嘔的變成了李抒澔，他手指不停揉捏球體，收緊雙唇往內吸，用力得臉陷下去，似乎想把李建熙榨乾，再緩緩的吐出來，舌尖沿著柱身上下滑動，滑到頂端時用牙齒輕輕扣著龜頭磨了磨，帶來一絲疼痛，“嘶~~~痛！”李建熙軟軟地撒著嬌。

放開，舌頭安撫地舔了舔，在李建熙的注視下，緩慢而色情的含著肉棒，一寸一寸往咽喉深處拖直到頂到最嫩的那塊肉，再用那裡磨蹭敏感的頂端，讓收縮的喉頭擠壓著他讓他爽一下，然後儘根抽出，發出“啵”的一聲！再重新含入用力的舔吸，李抒澔不喜歡被深喉，可是李建熙讓他想幫他口，所以他放開來讓李建熙往他的深處捅，在喉嚨印出一下一下突起的形狀，直到李建熙的呻吟聲越來越大，抽插的速度越來越快，滿臉潮紅，終於在一個深深的吸允後，李建熙顫抖著扣緊李抒澔的頭尖聲爆發！

李抒澔收緊唇，一滴不漏的接著，在李建熙射完後才鬆口讓疲軟的性器滑出，自己則把他的精液吐在手心裡，抹到了李建熙的後穴，好東西可不能浪費！

李建熙還沉醉在高潮的餘韻中回不過神，李抒澔已經著手在幫他擴張。 “嗯~~~你輕一點！會痛！嘶~~~啊！慢…嗯慢一點！”久未被進入的地方緊得不可思議，李抒澔才插入第一個指節已經被緊緊吸附住，這讓他興奮得下面又脹大了一圈，頂端不停的滴落精液，他舔了舔唇，迫不及待再加入一指，就著精液開始緩慢的抽插。

“嘶~~~嗯~~~啊！輕一點！嗯！嗯！嗯！”李建熙不適地緊閉雙眼，枕著手，臀部翹高，皺著眉讓李抒澔擴張。他忍著痛感受李抒澔的手指在自己體內旋轉按壓，卻冷不防被加入一指！痛痛痛痛！李建熙腿抖了抖，膝蓋撐不住往下滑，卻又被李抒澔的手臂環著撐了起來，三根手指狠狠地進出著自己體內。

還是好疼！李建熙疼得齜牙咧嘴，忍不住輕拍李抒澔的手臂。 “潤滑液！潤滑液在第一個抽屜裡面！”早說嘛！一下子把三根手指抽出，狠狠的摩擦到李建熙的內壁，讓他痛到崩潰了！李抒澔你這個死男人！一點都不憐香惜玉！

抱歉抱歉！我也是太久沒做了！討好的親親他的后腰，李抒澔心急的把半管潤滑液對準李建熙的後穴擠了進去，冰涼的觸感刺激得他拱起背彈了起來！ “我要殺了你！”大兔兔紅著眼，氣得咬牙切齒。

李抒澔趕緊塞入手指，安撫的抽插著，再慢慢加快律動，不停在他體內攪動，想盡快讓他適應。有了潤滑液的滋潤果然沒那麼疼了，李建熙咬著唇，趴在枕頭上，直到李抒澔無意間按到那個突起的部位，讓他弓著身子叫了出來。

是那裡嗎？李抒澔坏笑，彷彿頑皮的孩子發現新玩意兒瘋狂的對著那點狂戳，不久李建熙就軟了身子倒向被子，任憑李抒澔怎麼叫都不起來了。 “餵！”啪啪啪拍著眼前的翹臀，“翹起來！”

沒力了~~~悶悶的聲音從被子傳出來。不想看李建熙被被子悶死，李抒澔把被子抽掉丟在地上，雙手撐在李建熙兩旁，性器抵著不斷收縮的後穴上下滑動，沾上了一點潤滑液，圓碩的頭部稍微用力，眼看就要擠開進入，卻在千鈞一發之際被李建熙用手撥開。

“幹！差一點洩了！你搞什麼鬼？！”慾火無從發洩的憤怒令李抒澔青筋爆現，漲紅的臉顯示此人的怒火達到了前所未有的境界。

李建熙扭過頭，淚眼盈眶，“我們不可以這樣做！做了就回不去了！我不想對不起建學哥…”

“好像我們剛才做的就能被原諒了一樣？放棄吧李建熙，你和我一樣都是要下地獄的人啊！”李抒澔在他耳邊低語，“現在，讓我進去？嗯？”舔咬著他的耳朵，生氣勃勃的性器一下一下頂弄他擋在穴口的手背，濕滑的頂端沾濕了他的手指，李抒澔當然知道他可以用強的，可是他想看李建熙服軟，心甘情願的讓他入侵，而不是被逼的。

李建熙內心天人交戰，偏偏這個時候李抒澔開始放大招，靠在他肩膀用毛茸茸的腦袋蹭他，不斷發出性感的低喘，舌頭舔著他額際滑落的汗珠，雙手扣著他的腰，身下頂弄的速度越來越快，嘴裡嘟嘟嚷嚷。 “要死了！再不進去都要爆血管了！好想要好想要！一年沒有爽過了我憋得快爆炸了！再不讓我進去我真的會死！讓我進去讓我進去嘛~~ ~嗯？”這男人…在撒嬌？

心軟得一塌糊塗，悄悄鬆開了手，“…進來吧！”小小聲的應允，惹得李抒澔眉開眼笑，眼睛笑成一條線，俯下了身，擠入李建熙雙腿之間，圈住性器套弄了幾下對準了穴口，親了親李建熙，“建熙你是最棒的！”然後一鼓作氣闖入了李建熙體內，直戳到底。

太…太爽了！突如其來的結合讓兩人呼出一口氣。

“哈啊…”李建熙悶哼一聲，久違的入侵讓他哽住了，身體繃得死緊，手指緊緊地抓著床單，渾身僵硬，感覺自己被體內那根釘住了，動彈不得，李抒澔則被緊緊鉗住他的內壁夾得頭皮發麻，爽了幾秒才回過神。

“寶貝放鬆點，你夾那麼緊我動不了。放鬆點，嗯？”一邊輕咬著他的肩膀，一邊把手指插進他的指縫間和他十指緊扣，身下淺淺律動著，試圖讓他放鬆下來。

“好脹！難受~~~你太大了啦！嗯~~~先別動！啊！聽不懂人話是嗎？不要~~~”李建熙努力想要放鬆後穴，奈何李抒澔不配合，不停的變換著角度在他體內胡攪蠻纏，啪啪啪的肉體撞擊聲迴盪在小小的房間裡，聽得李建熙不禁害羞起來，同時體內也縮了一下，害沒準備的李抒澔差點被夾射了，接著報復性的更加下重手去頂弄他，頂得他意識渙散，嗯嗯啊啊叫個不停。

漸漸的李建熙開始放鬆下來，他輕咬著下唇，媚眼如絲，腰肢緩緩扭動，配合著身後的抽插，嘴裡吐出曖昧淫亂的呻吟聲。 “抒澔哥~~~啊！抒澔哥插得我好舒服！那裡好舒服！大力一點！呃呃呃呃呃~~~好喜歡！用力！用力插進來！要死了要死了！”

激烈的呻吟聽得李抒澔血脈噴張，發了狂似的頂弄著身下的人，沉沉地戳進去，再狠狠地抽出來，力道大得床架都在搖晃，發出吱吱聲。 “妖精！妖精！”一隻手抽了出來，順著李建熙的脖子往上摸，撫過他性感的喉結，最後停在滑膩的下巴，慢慢把手指插進他的嘴裡模擬著身下的抽插，按耐不住的舌頭纏上手指，充滿情慾的舔吻著，李建熙用迷濛的眼神看著他，然後當著他的面一下一下吞吐著手指，發出動情的嘖嘖水聲。

操！夠騷！忍不住了，一把掰過他的頭就給他來了個纏綿非凡的法式舌吻，那不算一個吻，是狠狠的吞嚥，徹底的佔有，李建熙被伸進來的舌頭吻得差點窒息，狂風暴雨般的親吻讓咽不及的唾液染濕了下巴，交纏的舌頭和身後的交媾如出一轍。

李建熙被操得死去活來，過多的快感讓他不由自主的開始掉眼淚。

“哭什麼？不夠爽嗎？嗯？”最近回歸練得更緊實的腹肌一塊塊突起，小腹用力狠狠地撞著他，紫紅色的慾望粗魯地捅進他緊緻的甬道，每一次都頂到他的最深處，讓他體內瘋狂的痙攣，交合處傳來響亮的肉體激拍聲，一開一合之間潤滑液及體液被擠了出來，滴到床上，到處都是一片片濕漉漉曖昧的痕跡。

“爽不爽？喜不喜歡？”被撞得意亂情迷的李建熙不住點頭，“爽！好爽！好喜歡~哥我還要！操進來操進來！用力操我！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！頂到了！呃！好痛！等下…等下！慢一點！啊！嗯啊！”啪啪啪啪，每被深入一次，尖叫更高亢一分，小穴被一下下粗暴地撞開，差點被頂下床的李建熙再也忍不住扭著腰，四肢著地開始往前爬，想要逃離沒完沒了的折磨，爬沒兩步又被李抒澔扯著胯骨，抓了回來。

“啪！”

屁股被打了一下，痛得他縮了縮，無意識的絞緊了體內粗壯的性器，李抒澔頓時爽得咬緊牙，變本加厲凶狠地撞擊起來。想逃？ ！門都沒！又痛又爽的快感讓他不知道要迎合還是掙扎，只能無助的瑟瑟發抖，承受著體內野獸般的橫衝直撞。一開始李建熙還倔強的死撐著，到後來根本無力支撐，手一軟，摔到了床上，頭被摁著，屁股高高翹起，承受著一下比一下深入的挺進，骨頭快散了！

死男人蹂躪起人來真是太難熬，太折磨人了！偏偏他還正在興頭上，再這樣下去他一定會被玩壞，不行了，他要做點什麼！把手向後往下伸，想要握住他的球體像平時那樣把他揉射，卻被不明所以的李抒澔握住，靠在他耳邊粗喘“原來想玩新花樣啊？”

啊？還沒來得及反駁，兩隻手就被往後拉，上半身被騰空架起，整個人往後仰，只靠著膝蓋撐著床，甬道被更激烈的入侵，死男人在往前頂的同時把他用力地往後拽，讓他狠狠地撞上堅硬的腹肌，體內愈加發硬的肉棒埋得更裡面，結合得更深，敏感點被重重戳弄，刺激得李建熙不住地弓起身，渾身顫抖，讓他忍不住哭哭啼啼的開始求饒。 

“抒澔哥求你了，嗚嗚嗚~~~放過我吧！我又要射了，再射下去我真的會死的！嗯~呃！拜託你~~~快點射！啊啊啊！好深~啊！好痛！呃呃呃呃呃！慢！頂到了！真的頂到了！啊~~~我不要了！嗚嗚嗚~~~你走開！”不停的扭著小屁股想把他頂開，卻只是徒勞無功的加深了彼此的摩擦，越絞越緊的內壁惹得李抒澔更加獸性大發，沒完沒了的開始新一輪的折磨。

頭好暈！裡面好熱！好舒服可是又好痛~~~濕潤粘稠的抽插已經滿足不了上頭的李抒澔，此刻的他已經進入禽獸模式，根本不理身下的人能不能承受，粗暴地拉開他的大腿就開始大開大合的戳弄，李建熙的肚子被頂得一下一下突起，李抒澔已經沒了調情的閒情逸致，每一下都是紮紮實實的戳弄，存心要弄死李建熙，李建熙被幹得失神，眼淚鼻涕齊下，他搖搖頭，真的不行了，熟悉的快感席捲而來，發狠的戳弄很快讓李建熙攀上高潮，急促地喘息浪叫著，最後啞著嗓子射了出來，射的瞬間兩眼發黑，暈了過去。

“體力變差了？”醒來的瞬間體內還在被人不停的抽插，高潮太多次讓他不停顫抖，話都說不完整，全身濕漉漉的，不懂是自己的汗還是禽獸的汗，反正身後的人還在埋頭苦幹，力道完全沒有收斂，身下的床板被撞得咚咚作響，彷彿隨時都要散架，汗水沿著男人的下巴滴到他背上，被死男人一滴一滴允去，舌頭還色情的在他背脊來回拖舔。

李建熙下半身快麻了，這是不是憋太久爆發的結果？怎麼體內那根絲毫沒有稍軟的跡象，反而在他胡思亂想的當兒又脹了一圈，把他被撞得紅腫的穴口堵得死死的，明天鐵定不能好好走路了，李建熙恨死了這個男人的好體力。

休息了好一會兒，李建熙的體力稍微恢復就開始不停掙扎，他受夠了這種非人的折磨，卻只能無力地被緊緊按著狂操，小穴、大腿、腹部到處都是縱情的痕跡。 

最後被翻了過來，面對著李抒澔，兩人對視著，李建熙扁了扁嘴，水氣瀰漫的兔子眼彷彿有著無限委屈，李抒澔心頭一緊，低頭親了親紅通通的鼻頭，“寶貝我進去了！”又粗又長的肉棒一下子徑直沒入體內，抵在他最深的地方。

“呃！”鼻翼焦躁地動了動，還以為死男人會開始盡根沒入再盡根抽出，但他只是深深地插入就不動了，李建熙感覺自己又被死死釘著，進退兩難。 “嗯~~~你動啊！快動一動，你這樣插著我很難受，快點嘛~~~”李建熙開始撒嬌。

“可以，叫老公。”李抒澔露出惡劣的笑容，扣著李建熙的胯骨不讓他逃，死死堵住他，舒服地半瞇著眼享受著緊緻的內壁吸允著自己的碩大。

不要！太羞恥了！死都不要！李建熙委屈地咬著唇，別過臉不去看他！

“不叫？那我們就這樣僵著，看誰先受不了。”說罷還慢悠悠地在他體內深處打轉，在戳到一處讓李建熙軟下腰的地方時露出坏笑，狠狠地抵在那裡小幅度的撞擊著，惹得李建熙更加焦躁，想要自己來可是腰被大掌扣著動彈不得，於是他急哭了，雙腿亂蹬，小屁股用力夾緊，刺激著體內的粗長，試圖讓李抒澔心軟。

“嗚嗚~~~抒澔哥拜託！嗯~~~給我給我！不要再欺負人了！嗯~~~”李抒澔只是似笑非笑的看著他，動也不動。

他更傷心了。 “抒澔哥~~~嗚嗚嗚~~~”

“哥~~~”

“求求你~~~”

“老公…拜託你用力操進來！”他認輸了。

還沒說完埋在體內的巨根就沒有抽出再插入，就著那個姿勢往裡頭猛頂！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~好深！太深了！呃呃呃呃~~~啊！深…好深！

在不知疲憊的高頻率頂弄下，李建熙爽得差點又失去意識。

“老公！好深！太深了！”

“你喜歡很深的對吧？嗯？”

“喜歡！好深！好喜歡！嗯~~~嗯！老公你是最棒的！要懷孕了…”李建熙開始胡言亂語。

“呃呃呃呃~~~那你幫我生個兔寶寶吧！”說罷李抒澔加快衝撞的速度，頭上青筋浮現，臉漲得通紅，柱身上鼓起的青筋摩擦著收縮得越來越厲害的甬道，裡面的嫩肉一圈一圈纏了上來，快感從交合的部位蔓延，猛地一記狠戳抵到了李建熙的敏感點，他蜷曲著腳趾，爆炸了！頂端可憐兮兮地抖了抖，什麼都射不出了，然後他徹底昏死過去。

被絞得爽翻天的李抒澔拉起李建熙的雙腿放到自己肩膀上，以直上直下的角度用力抽動著，做著最後的衝刺，在一個深深的猛戳後，抵在最深處粗喘著釋放在他體內，精液一股一股射進去的同時他圈著李建熙的腳踝用力地把他往下壓直到膝蓋碰著他的胸口，這個角度讓他可以好好的欣賞李建熙的淫穴是如何一開一合貪婪地吞嚥自己灼熱的精液，視覺上的享受讓他不自覺被刺激得多射了兩發，昏睡的李建熙被熱液燙得直了腰，可是還是沒有醒過來。

他直直地插著身下的人，壓著他維持著這個姿勢好一會，以確保所有的精液能完整地被李建熙吸收。真的好喜歡這種把精液注入他體內的感覺，有一種…他是屬於他的親密感。如果現在李建熙是醒著的他肯定要挨罵。可是，管他的！

呼！真的好久沒有那麼過癮了！他還是沒有抽出來，只是調整了姿勢壓在李建熙身上，把早已不省人事的兔寶寶圈在懷裡。再待一會兒好了！

“建熙？寶貝… 建熙！”柔聲叫喚他，李建熙揮了揮手，不耐煩的想轉身，奈何被牢牢插住，動不了。

“和他分手吧！”

這次，換我來愛你！

To be continued.


	16. 苦惱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每次都在悄悄等他，他沒來，他卻習慣了等待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車，未滿十八歲請繞道。

隔壁房的兩人打得火熱，呻吟喘息交纏聲迴盪在孫東柱耳邊，房間這頭他坐在角落，扯著頭髮，焦慮地咬著已經被咬得短短的指甲，頭痛欲裂。

他只是因為發燒不舒服而提早回宿舍，為什麼會讓他撞見哥哥間的奸情？

這兩個人甚麼時候開始勾勾纏的，怎麼自己都沒發現？是他們太會隱藏還是自己道行太淺？現在他該怎麼辦？煩死了！頭又更疼了。

比起哥哥們有著不正常關係，他比較擔心金建學。

他知道嗎？看來是不知道的，前陣子不是還一直嚷嚷打算帶李建熙去濟州島慶祝一周年嗎？李建熙也不知好歹一直跑來他面前炫耀，存心想要氣死他，為什麼才過了一會兒，一切都亂套了？

他看得出建學哥是對建熙哥是認真的，他是真心的想要好好經營這段感情，這一年無怨無悔的付出他默默看在眼裡，建學哥對建熙哥是發自內心的好，建熙哥笑他就快樂，建熙哥難過他就把他抱在懷里安慰，數不清的夜晚建熙哥從惡夢中驚醒，都是建學哥耐著性子一遍一遍地哄著他睡。

還記得建學哥為了實現建熙哥想看日出的願望還把人帶到零下2度的海邊看日出，雖然之後兩人病得要死的後續被團員們當成笑話笑了好久，可是他永遠記得當時建熙哥臉上的感動是裝不出來的。雖然直男式的突發性行為傻傻的，可是那份心意是真真切切的，想必無論過了多少年，建熙哥再次回想還是會很感動吧？

再說，雖然看起來刺眼，可是他一直以為建熙哥對建學哥也是真誠以待的，他每次見到建熙哥對建學哥露出對兩人未來的嚮往及開心的笑容是藏不住的，兩人只要待在同一個空間，滿溢的幸福感連周圍的人都能感受到。

比起轟轟烈烈的感情，他們更偏向細水長流。有時候什麼都不做，只是李建熙依偎在金建學懷裡，兩人或各自做著自己的事情，或是划划手機、看看書、有一搭沒一搭的聊天，都能讓人感受到那種靜謐的幸福，是孫東柱很羨慕、很嚮往的那種感情。

孫東柱還想過，若有一天他耗不下去了，他也會大大方方地祝福他們，自己去找另一個更優質的伴侶，畢竟…雖然每次嫌他們放閃很礙眼，但這兩人還真是挺般配的。

那為什麼看起來很幸福的建熙哥會背叛建學哥呢？

話說…剛剛看到的畫面真的很衝擊啊！完全超越他的想像…那完全是男人和男人之間銷魂蝕骨的肉慾基情，和平時男孩子之間gay裡gay氣的打打鬧鬧差了十萬八千里！抒澔哥把…把那根抽出來再塞進去挺了挺的享受模樣和建熙哥心甘情願被扣著死死允住抒澔哥的畫面在他腦海裡不停循環，可是漸漸的又被金建學和自己取代…

啊啊啊！不要想了不要想了！臉蛋紅得快冒煙，腦海裡限制級的畫面讓他本來就發燙的臉更熱了，臉上的溫度就快沸騰，嘴裡叨唸著不要想了，手卻很誠實地往褲子裡伸去，緊閉雙眼，咬著嘴唇，任由腦海裡不可描述的旖旎畫面佔據自己的思想，手奮力地擼動著，嗯！嗯！呃~~~正在性奮之際，突然一股鐵鏽味充滿鼻腔。

不會吧~~~他竟然意淫建學哥意淫到流鼻血了？是不是最近太飢渴了？

好掃興~~~擦了擦鼻血，孫東柱等鼻血停止後試圖冷靜下來，想讓在自己腦海裡奔騰的各種骯髒齷齪的想法停止，可是好難哦~~~於是又開始新一輪擼動。

話說…金建學那裡真不是普通的大，那個尺寸！那個長度！嘶~~~ 慕了慕了。硬度不知道，要用過才有辦法評價，可是看起來應該不會太差，畢竟每天早上要搭那麼大一個帳篷沒有那點堅韌度搭不起來。

多虧金建學喜歡以自然人狀態入睡的習慣，身為室友的他有幸在每一個比他早醒的早晨見證有如羅馬神話般的世界名畫，簡稱遛鳥；那哥只會在李建熙纏著他睡時勉為其難套件鬆鬆垮垮的內褲，其餘時間遛鳥俠可以說是很自然的光著屁股在房間裡走來走去；可憐他純潔的眼睛每次都不懂要看哪裡，偏偏遛鳥俠不以為意，還可以怡然自得地面對著他，雙腿大張和他討論各種煩心事！

先生，我很感激你願意和我分享你的心事，不過可不可以不要用隨著主人晃動的第三條腿對著我，這樣我會很容易分心，不懂得要如何開導你。

蛤？大家都是男人有什麼關係？我不也看過你的？趕行程時還幫你洗過澡呢，現在才來害羞會不會太遲一點啊？不然公平一點，你現在也脫光讓我看一看嘛，這樣就扯平啦！

休想！

聊心事的標準結局大多數都在孫東柱暴打金建學的情況下荒唐地結束。

話雖如此，但他每次看到金建學遛鳥時還是忍不住嚇一大跳，明明大家同樣都是男人，可是一往自己的下半身一瞧，那一對比…哎，怎麼那麼不爭氣呢？

如果要把那根放到自己體內，孫東柱想了想，突然一陣哆嗦，身體顫了顫，怕是會裂開來吧！若塞嘴裡的話怕是下巴會脫臼，喉嚨會廢掉吧！可是…

越來越狂野的想像讓孫東柱的手越擼越快，最後熱熱地射了出來，再用紙巾擦了擦被沾濕的手掌，才昏昏沉沉地睡去。

***

熱！好熱！頭好痛！彷彿有人在拿榔頭狠狠地砸向自己的腦袋，讓他不舒服地痛吟出聲。

“東柱？東柱你還好嗎？醒醒啊！”身體被大直男劇烈地搖晃著，讓他的頭更暈了。  


“金栗豆你不要再搖了，再搖我要吐了！”孫東柱半暈的天旋地轉，睜開眼睛只見金建學滿臉著急，整個人慌慌張張的不知該怎麼辦。

“怎麼那麼燙？發燒了嗎？要不要去看醫生？我背你去！”七手八腳想要拉著孫東柱的手把他抬起來，卻一個重心不穩失去平衡倒在孫東柱身上，好在他及時伸出雙手撐在孫東柱兩旁，不然以他的體型壓在孫東柱身上，他可能就需要去看骨科了。

慌忙起身，卻發現脖子被孫東柱環住了，把他拉得更近，鼻尖對著鼻尖，熱熱的呼氣燙得他的耳尖發燙。

“不需要，哥哥你抱著我就好。”眼前的人和剛剛春色無邊的夢境裡的那個人重疊，孫東柱病得迷迷糊糊，一時分不清現實與夢境，只知道眼前的人身體涼涼的，散發出沐浴後好聞的香味，稍低的體溫讓他舒服地蹭了蹭赤裸的皮膚，整個人埋進金建學懷裡，抱緊了他。

小孩不停地蹭他，嘴裡不停喊熱，還要金建學幫他把厚厚的衣服脫掉，期間煩躁地撕扯自己的衣服，脫不下來還發脾氣，嘴一撅，眼眶一紅，眼淚湧出來，要掉不掉地掛著，看起來委屈兮兮，讓金建學覺得自己是個大壞人，趕緊手忙腳亂地幫小孩脫掉衣服及褲子，只留下內褲。

身體涼了小孩就高興了，愛嬌地重新撲進金建學懷裡蹭來蹭去，發出滿足的嘆息。

“怎麼就那麼愛撒嬌呢？嗯？又不是小孩子了！”金建渾身學僵硬，可還是寵溺地拍了拍孫東柱的頭，剛剛聽到小孩痛苦的呻吟一時著急，才套了間薄薄的內褲，衣服都還來不及穿就撲上去檢查小孩的情況，現在終於嚐到苦頭。

“好了好了，小兔兔不要再撒嬌了，你有沒有看到我的大兔兔啊？建熙明明說會在房裡等我的，你現在放手，我去找找他。”金建學尷尬地轉移話題，因為剛剛懷裡的細皮嫩肉蹭著自己，緊貼的身體讓他的膝蓋隔著薄薄的內褲不停磨蹭到自己最敏感的地方，蹭著蹭著就開始起火了，為了避免自己失控，只能隨便找個拙劣的藉口脫身。

氣死我了！滿眼只有那隻大兔兔！我算什麼？ ！發燒加上氣急攻心讓孫東柱徹底抓狂，開始失去理智，只想把金建學佔為己有。

第一，我不要做小兔兔，才不要和建熙哥長得像！遲點和公司商量我要換成小狗狗！

第二，哼！建熙哥哪裡有空理你？他…他…腦海裡又是建熙哥咕嚕咕嚕吞著抒澔哥精液的畫面，色情得讓他的腦袋熱得糊成漿，再看著眼前綠雲罩頂、毫不知情的人，他把心一橫，環住他嘟起嘴堵了上去，舌頭笨拙地伸出，舔咬勾引著眼前的男人。

嘴上濕潤的觸感讓金建學嚇了一跳！回過神後，他試圖把懷裡那隻玩火作亂的小孩輕輕拽開，卻惹得他更用力地抱緊自己，同時感到脖子熱熱的，小孩在舔他的脖子！

金建學不知所措，用力把他推開，讓孫東柱委屈得哇哇大哭，又撲進他懷裡撒著嬌，小粉拳不停錘著金建學的胸口，哥哥不愛我了！

“不是…你…你發燒了，你不知道自己在幹嘛…你會後悔的。”不忍心看他流淚，可是又扒不開粘著自己的人。

“我知道我在做什麼~~~金建學！那個…保險套…李建熙不可以！”孫東柱害羞到不知如何是好，說話一直斷斷續續的，可是該講的還是要講，金建學聽了好一會兒才抓到重點，臉迅速漲紅。

“沒沒沒~~~買來保險而已，不要亂想，那個…你還小，不需要用到…呃…先鬆手好嗎？”金建學慌得語無倫次，加快速度把孩子纏著自己的手指一根一根掰開，可是孫東柱鍥而不捨地纏了上來，發燙的舌頭舔過因為緊張而大口咽著口水的喉結，滑過性感的鎖骨，來到了硬邦邦的肩膀，二話不說，直接咬住，讓金建學痛到爆出一聲粗口；孫東柱死死咬住不放，直到留下一圈牙印，才滿意地放開，安撫地舔了舔。

金建學原本還想罵人，卻突然一僵，孫東柱的手不知道什麼時候滑進了自己的內褲，悄悄地握住了早已一柱擎天的巨龍。

好大！手裡沉甸甸的分量讓孫東柱驚訝得扯了扯男人的性器，惹得金建學痛呼一聲，拜託，這是可以亂扯的嗎？

雖然已經不是第一次了，可是覺得在弟弟面前對他起反應很丟人的金建學奮力想把自己的性器從他手中抽出，可是小孩握得死緊，臉紅得發燙但語氣很堅決，“我不小了，我成年很久了，還有…哥哥我要這個~~~”知道一臉純真地用奶音撒嬌，一邊邪惡地用手掌搓揉硬挺發紅的性器殺傷力有多大嗎？金建學對他毫無抵抗力，看著水靈靈的小鹿眼，金建學彷彿被迷惑似的，本來還死死拽著他的手鬆開了。

察覺到他的情難自禁，小孩笑得眉眼彎彎，白嫩的手指圈主他一下一下地摩弄著；和自己因為舉鐵而粗糙佈滿繭子的手掌不一樣，孫東柱的手掌像豆腐一樣又嫩又滑，滑膩的觸感帶來的摩擦和自己來的快感差太多了，雖然略顯笨拙，有時還會扯痛他，可是看著他努力取悅他的樣子，金建學還是不由自主地性奮了，臀部克制不住地往上頂，惹得孫東柱泛起一股股的紅暈，臉紅得快滴出血，卻更賣力地擼動手裡那根生氣勃勃的性器。

大概是嫌這樣不夠爽，金建學用雙手包覆著他的手掌，引導他怎麼摸、怎麼擼才能讓自己舒服。 “就是這樣，嗯~~~沒錯，就是這樣，再大力一點！用力！呃！爽！再快點~~~”孫東柱是個好學生，學習能力特別好，很快就抓住了訣竅，不再弄疼他，指尖一遍遍輕刮著滲出前精的馬眼，套弄間順著柱身，用力按壓底下鼓起來的那條青筋，彷彿想把裡面的所有精華擠出來，爽得金建學不斷發出粗喘。

看著渾身散發雄性荷爾蒙，咬著牙隱忍著的金建學，汗水一滴一滴從額頭滲出來，脖子上性感的青筋一條一條慢慢鼓起，孫東柱忍不住咽了嚥口水，這個男人真是他媽的太性感、太狂野了！好想要~~~

哥哥我要~~~你快點摸摸我！快點快點！用最純真的臉做最淫蕩的事是一種什麼體驗？金建學的腦袋轟的一聲炸開，只見小孩拉下自己的內褲，露出粉嫩嫩的性器，抓住他的手往那裡放，要他幫忙自己揉揉。

好漂亮！雖然不是第一次見到，可是金建學還是忍不住感嘆孫東柱的性器長得和他一樣漂亮，粉嫩粉嫩的，看起來美味可口！

眼前因為發燒而泛紅的身軀再加上慾望暈染出一層紅，整個人看起來像煮熟的蝦子，被金建學狠狠地擼著，原本清澈的眼眸染上了情慾，臉頰緋紅，因為壓抑而不斷輕咬著下唇，裡頭不安分的舌頭時不時伸出來舔著嘴角，看得金建學血脈噴張，忍不住吻了上去。

舌頭撬開孫東柱的嘴唇闖了進去，舌尖纏住呆愣的舌頭捲了卷，把它拖到自己嘴裡吸允，小孩奶奶的，香香的，被親得迷迷糊糊，只會傻傻的張嘴任金建學攻擊，渾渾噩噩中本能的吸住在嘴裡翻天覆地的舌頭，不停吞嚥交纏間滿溢的唾液，發出嘖嘖響。舌尖勾了勾小孩，引誘它探入，怯生生的舌頭輕刮著牙床，舔了舔粗糙的舌頭，引得金建學滿意地哼了哼，吻得更加深入，鋪天蓋地狂吻著孫東柱，彼此的體溫越升越高，孫東柱感覺自己快要窒息，忍不住嬌喘，惹得金建學愈加慾火焚身，加重手去弄孫東柱，手速越來越快，手掌越收越緊。

“建學哥，嗯！呃呃呃~~~啊！好舒服~~~啊~哥哥你好會！用力用力！嗯嗯嗯嗯~~~用力啊！要死了！好舒服！”孫東柱享受得忍不住往後仰，鬆開了原本擼著的鐵棒，雙手撐在身後的床，放縱沉溺在金建學技巧嫻熟的手活當中，臀部舒服地不住往上挺進，藉著金建學粗糙的手掌，追求垂手可得的高潮。

金建學不樂意了，哪有隻有一人爽的份？就在孫東柱快要爆發時，他殘忍地鬆手了，孫東柱一瞬間從天堂跌落地獄，無法紓解的慾望讓他不知所措地來回蹭著腿下的床單，前精在皺巴巴的床單留下一個又一個濕漉漉的痕跡。

不上不下卡著的慾望讓孫東柱饞哭了，雙手抓著金建學的手掌放在自己顫抖的性器上，包覆著它，綿密的吻胡亂地印上金建學的臉，哭鬧著纏著他幫自己打出來，金建學只是笑笑地捏了捏，沒有要繼續的意思。

“建學哥~~~拜託！好難受~~~這裡脹得疼！哥你摸摸我！這裡難受~~~”孫東柱不止發燒，還發騷，魅惑地環住了金建學的腰，一邊撒嬌一邊扭著小蠻腰，無法宣洩的性器一下一下頂在金建學的腹部，沾濕了他的肚皮。

見盧了很久都沒反應的金建學，孫東柱的脾氣也上來了。哼！不幫就不幫，我自己來！說罷錘了金建學一拳，鬆開交纏的雙腿，眼看就要氣噗噗離開自己的懷抱，金建學輕嘆，脾氣真壞！可是我喜歡。

一把撈住全身滾燙，意識混沌卻一直在鬧脾氣的孫東柱，溫柔地把他拉到自己懷裡，一遍遍輕啄著肉嘟嘟的臉頰安撫著狂躁的小孩，扣緊他，讓兩人敏感的性器碰在一起。

握著自己的肉棒抵著孫東柱的，兩根堅硬發燙的性器互相交纏摩擦，金建學拉起孫東柱的手掌，包覆著兩人，上上下下套弄著，手指不時搓揉前端，不斷滲出的精液染濕了柱身，使套弄更加順暢，手速加快，狠狠擼著發脹的慾望，直到兩人的呻吟聲越來越大，沉溺在滅頂的快感中難分難捨。

被擼得渾身燥熱的孫東柱使壞地捏住金建學後面的兩顆球體，手指施力不停擠壓，想要讓他投降，但金建學也不是吃素的，他下重手去戳刺孫東柱的馬眼，一手握住柱身，拇指按住頂端快速來回用力摩擦，那手速之狠讓孫東柱以為自己快被磨掉一層皮，震動般的強烈快感讓孫東柱猶如被閃電劈中，電光石火之間，后腰一麻就毫無保留地射了出來，把彼此的小腹弄得濕滑一片，亂七八糟。

金建學隨意刮了點放入嘴裡允著，“嗯~~~好吃！”

孫東柱羞紅了臉，渾身泛著慾望的粉紅色，鬆開腿轉身就要走，被眼明手快的金建學一把按在床上動彈不得。

臉貼著床，手肘撐著，屁股高高撅起，“小沒良心！自己舒服了就走，它怎麼辦？！”孫東柱轉頭看著一下下拍打在自己臀部的肉刃，要死了！怎麼比剛剛更腫了？

“夾緊了！”耳邊傳來著金建學性感得讓人酥斷腿的低喃，結實的大腿緊貼著自己膝蓋外側，略一施力就把自己的腿輕鬆合起來，孫東柱緊張得渾身顫抖、冷汗直流，他該不會就這樣撞進來吧？那會死人的！那麼大！那麼粗！被那根怪物一頂應該可以直接上天堂了！

反觀金建學，雙手從緊扣的脖子順著美背滑下，來到圓滾滾的翹臀，指尖滑膩的觸感讓金建學忍不住再三揉捏，惹得身下的人嬌喘連連，眼底的美人痣為他增添了一股妖精般的蠱惑感，媚眼迷離地望著他，刺激得他身下的肉棒性奮地抖了抖，昂首挺胸。

春色盎然。

眼前的美景讓金建學呼吸一窒，無數個春夢裡的主角現在趴在自己身下急喘，眼角含春，輕咬下唇一臉難耐，光滑無暇的美背上上下下起伏著，誘人的臀部輕輕搖晃，朝思暮想的小穴開開合合，毫無防備地對著自己，彷彿無聲邀請自己進入。金建學被蠱惑似的握住自己快爆炸的性器，來回滑過嬌嫩的後穴，沾濕了小穴，頭部抵在那裡，一股入侵的壓力迫使緊緻的小穴緊張地收縮，輕含著金建學的頂端，孫東柱可憐兮兮的瑟瑟發抖，後穴開合的頻率更快了。

精蟲上腦的金建學稍一用力就擠進去了一點點，讓未經人事的孫東柱驚訝得痛呼出聲，就是這一聲驚呼聲讓金建學瞬間清醒，趕忙退了出來，還好沒有鑄成大錯！孩子裡面是乾的，如果自己蠻橫地進去胡攪蠻纏只會傷了他，幸好及時打住。

可是…下面還是硬得難受。於是金建學重新壓上孫東柱，從後扣著他的胯骨把他固定著，再把硬得發疼的性器塞進孫東柱夾緊的大腿縫隙之間一下下撞擊，模擬著抽插的律動，鐵棒狠狠地摩擦著孫東柱嬌嫩的大腿內側，細膩的肌膚被野獸般的撞擊摩紅了一片，泛起火辣辣的疼意。

真是天生尤物！皮膚又滑又嫩，吹彈可破的大腿內側乖乖夾著暴怒的粗長，只想發洩的快感讓金建學越撞越用力，頻頻摩擦到底下孫東柱剛剛射過，還處於敏感狀態的性器，讓孫東柱又不知不覺渾身酥麻，腰肢配合著扭動摩擦身後激動的男人，一邊細細地叫著，被撞得失神，口水從合不攏的嘴角流了出來。

“哥…用力！我要!嗯嗯嗯~~~啊！好爽！好舒服~~~哈啊…用力點！呃嗯~~~”誘人的淫叫惹得金建學獸性大發，原本怕嚇著小孩而壓抑的獸性被釋放，一手環住細腰，健腰快速挺動，撞得孫東柱咿咿呀呀的浪叫，另一隻手伸到前面握著孫東柱的性器狠狠地擼動，被前後夾攻的孫東柱被從沒經歷過，排山倒海般湧上來的快感嚇到了，手指胡亂地抓著床單，一下子竄上來的慾望讓他渾身一顫，眼淚不受控制大滴大滴掉出來，嚶嚀嬌喘，很快就要高潮了。

“哥，我想射了~~~拜託拜託！嗯~~~那裡拜託…啊！用力！嗯~~~”孫東柱軟軟地求饒著，金建學一聽更加興奮，小腹發狂撞擊眼前的人，發出啪啪啪肉體碰撞發出的響聲，長時間的摩擦讓孫東柱的大腿內側泛起了紅色，因為疼痛而自然交叉著蠕動磨了磨發燙的大腿內側，卻猛地把發紅變紫的腫脹慾望夾得更緊摩擦著，爽得金建學瞬間像上了天堂，額頭上青筋乍現，咬緊牙惡狠狠地擠進去抽出來，激烈的抽動撞得孫東柱來回搖晃，差點被頂下床，若不是金建學緊緊扣住他，他應該早就滑了下去。

脆弱的床架吱吱作響，隨時都要坍塌，察覺身後的人也快到頂了，孫東柱努力夾緊腿間的粗長，不停扭著身體，在他撞上來的瞬間一下下往後退，讓彼此交纏得更激烈，頭轉過去索吻，剛伸出來的舌頭被狠狠地吞嚥吸允，性器被兇殘地擼著，終於在越來越強烈的抽插中金建學興奮得用力一抓，孫東柱咬住手背壓抑尖叫，死死夾住金建學，酥麻的快感剎那間佔據腦袋，兩人渾身一顫，最終粗喘著一起爆發！精液不斷射出，染濕了床單，交纏的身體一下子沒了力氣，雙雙倒入床中，混合的精液沾了兩人一身。

金建學把孫東柱抱在懷裡，一遍一遍輕吻著他汗濕的額頭，寵溺地用手指梳理他的頭髮，該拿你怎麼辦好呢？ 

孫東柱在慾望抒發完後流了一身汗，熱度退了下來，激烈運動後的疲憊感漸漸襲來，可還是記得自己的堅持，努力撐開在互相打架的眼皮，有氣無力地捧著金建學的臉，睡意朦朧地對他說：“保險套不可以用在李建熙身上！李建熙不可以~~~他是壞人，你是我的…要用的話用在我身上，明白了嗎？嗯？”金建學一臉疑惑，小孩病傻了嗎？幹嘛一直針對李建熙？

“金栗豆！我在和你說話！聽明白了嗎？回答我~~~”半睡半醒的死小孩又開始在他耳邊尖叫，好好好！懂了懂了，你快睡覺，乖~~~ 沒有頭緒的金建學只好敷衍地迎合死小孩，因為如果不順著他的意，他可能會鬧個沒完沒了。

“對~~~我乖！”孫東柱傻傻地笑著，看起來不太聰明的樣子，“李建熙是壞人，壞透了…我比較乖~~~不要和他去濟州島…”然後頭一歪，睡著了。

…… …… …… 金建學無言，所以這兩人是發生了什麼事？

***  
一覺醒來床上只剩他一個人，黏答答的身體被擦拭過了，換上了乾淨的衣服，若不是身體上大大小小、深深淺淺的抓痕捏痕是真實存在的，孫東柱還以為昨晚的激情是自己幻想出來的。

好可惜，他沒有進來，自己卻覺得身體和心都被入侵了。

一旁的茶几上有張小紙條，上面潦草的寫了幾個字，原本孫東柱還興致勃勃想看看在經過昨晚的激情后男人會不會留些甜言蜜語給他，可是一看，臉色一僵：冰箱裡有牛奶，醒了熱來喝。我和建熙去濟州島了，假期後見。後面還畫了個醜醜的笑臉。

笑屁！孫東柱笑不出來，冷著臉把那張礙眼的紙條撕成了碎片。

心裡酸酸的，眼眶紅紅的，吸了吸鼻子，渣男！看你回來我怎麼收拾你。

***

李抒澔在陽台抽煙。

“呀！李抒澔，幹嘛抽煙？臭死了！”孫東柱一臉嫌棄。

沒大沒小的死小孩，懶得理他。

“呀！別抽了！”孫東柱用腳踢了踢他。

“老媽子你就別管我了，難得放假讓我放鬆一下可以嗎？之前一直錄音練唱的，我這都多久沒抽了，拜託放過我好嗎？就讓我抽完這最後一根，走開走開！煩死了。”李抒澔眉頭緊皺，煙灰缸堆滿了煙頭，看起來真的很苦惱的樣子。

“是你吧？之前讓建熙哥那麼傷心難過的人。”孫東柱挑了挑眉，看門見山。

“可能吧！所以呢？”用力吸了口煙，想到今早起床時床上只剩他一個人時，眉頭更皺了。哎，當初為什麼會錯過他呢？現在說什麼都太遲了。

記憶中的李建熙對他永遠陽光燦爛，每次都在悄悄等他，他沒來，他卻習慣了等待。明知道李建熙一直在不清不楚，沒名沒份地守在他身邊，他卻視而不見，理所當然地認為他會永遠在原地等他，長久以來忽冷忽熱的態度消磨了李建熙最後的堅持，等他發現時，他已經牽著別人的手，走遠了。

一個人愛不愛你看眼神就知道了，以前是滿眼深情，後來的李建熙在他靠近時會渾身僵硬，眼裡有著警戒及小心翼翼，每次他有意想和他獨處他都會有意無意避開，躲到金建學懷裡，尋求庇護。有時候他明明沒要幹嘛，只是想要碰碰他，聽聽他說話，感受一下他的溫度，都讓李建熙躲掉了。私底下李建熙表面上還是一如既往對自己嘻嘻哈哈的，可是他還是感覺到他對自己的碰觸感到恐懼，哪怕再細微他都能察覺到，自己真的傷他很深吧…他當初在李建熙心裡劃下的傷痕，比他想像的嚴重。

最近好不容易李建熙才放下戒心，慢慢適應和他呆在同一個空間，不會因為一點碰觸而僵硬，偶爾還會倒在他懷裡嬉鬧，彷彿回到過去一樣，風平浪靜，怎麼知道那麼快就被慌得失去理智的他毀掉了。就算昨天兩人歡愛，李抒澔知道很大原因是因為李建熙怕他把他們的性愛視頻傳給金建學看，不然他不可能任自己為所欲為的。

重重呼了口氣，自己在他心裡就那麼糟糕嗎？明明他不可能會把李建熙最狼狽可是最誘人的影像和別人分享的，可是…金建學這次會有幸看得到嗎？心頭一緊，喉頭湧上一股一股酸澀感，只是想像李建熙躺在別人身下承歡自己都快抓狂了，偏偏那個人是金建學，再多的不甘及不捨只能強忍嚥下，因為…李建熙在他懷裡真的很快樂，是金建學讓他重新找回笑容的。他知道金建學花了很多心思才讓李建熙走出來，他給了李建熙自己無法給予的安定感，所以自己無法去嫉妒、討厭他。他討厭的是自己，討厭自己的自私、討厭自己的視而不見、討厭自己的懦弱。

建學哥，你真好，我們要永遠永遠在一起哦，啾！還記得當時說的他很認真，聽的他也很認真，十指緊扣的誓言裡有著堅定，而在角落聽著的他心很痛，很痛很痛。

煩躁地再吸了口煙。

孫東柱沒走，他默默地靠在窗邊，看著李抒澔一口接著一口抽著煙，想必他也和自己一樣苦惱吧！可以讓李建熙牽腸掛肚、丟魂落魄、患得患失，想必當初他也是愛得很深刻吧，是李抒澔太無心了嗎？才讓李建熙心灰意冷，投入金建學的懷裡。

他依稀記得他剛當練習生時兩個哥哥們在鏡頭外感情不好，害他以為藝人生活都是如此雙面，隨著時間過去兩人又開始如膠似漆，當時讓他非常困惑，可是當時他連自己都顧不上了哪還會有心思關心別人，日子久了他也就忘了。

如果說兩個哥哥瞞著他們從出道前就開始糾纏在一起直到去年李建熙和金建學在一起，那他們豈不是暗著來兩年了？ ！對比和金建學在一起時巴不得全世界知道的那股傻勁，和李抒澔搞在一起兩年竟然可以瞞那麼久？那建熙哥也太委屈了吧！明明那麼愛炫的一個人。哼！又一個渣男！他開始有點同情李建熙了。

同情歸同情，他慢慢走向李抒澔。

“呀！渣男，要不要來個交易？”

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直卡在這一章，還以為可以很快完結的說，接下來拜託靈感大神給予我力量！


	17. 陪伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你出現在我的生活中，在我最孤單的時候有你陪伴真好。

“建熙！建熙！醒醒，我們到了。”輕輕搖晃躺在自己胸膛睡得昏天暗地的李建熙，金建學不禁納悶小男友怎麼看起來那麼累。

今天一早，李建熙拖著行李出現在自己房門前時臉色蒼白，說話有氣無力的，看起來隨時就快暈倒的樣子害他嚇一大跳，還以為他生病了，擔心得差點取消去濟州島的行程。結果李建熙只是說他因為太興奮而睡不著，雖然是笑著說的，可是他能感覺到李建熙的笑容有些勉強，眼裡有著疲憊和一絲他看不懂的情緒…

可是，如果是不夠睡應該也不會這麼累吧？平時他們回歸期趕行程時一天也睡不了一兩個小時，第二天李建熙還不是照樣蹦蹦跳跳、精力旺盛的；這回他從宿舍到機場這段路程他全程睜不開眼睛，整個人軟綿綿沒骨頭似的，像只水母一樣一直靠在他身上，若不是自己撐著他恐怕他走沒兩步就會跌坐在地上了。太反常了吧？

飛機上，他們才剛坐下不久李建熙就靠了過來，鼻尖抵在自己的脖子，用力吸了口氣，然後安心地蹭了蹭他的胸膛，下一秒就睡著了。整個動作一氣呵成，前前後後大概只花了一分鐘，令金建學感嘆不已，差點為他入睡的速度拍拍手，佩服佩服！看著熟睡的李建熙，親了親他的額頭，金建學若有所思。

***

不想讓金建學擔心，雖然腰酸的要死，兩條腿軟得像果凍，可是這是男友精心策劃的旅行，再加上李建熙在來的旅程中稍微睡了一會兒，精神變得比較好了，於是在抵達後就開始蹦蹦跳跳，吵吵鬧鬧的，興奮得不得了，一直纏著金建學拍照，說是為了留下兩人第一次旅行的回憶。

好幸福哦~~~

坐在海邊，吹著鹹鹹的海風，慵懶地靠在金建學懷裡，李建熙習慣性蹭了蹭男友的胸膛然後把臉埋進他的脖子撒嬌，聞著令人安心熟悉的味道，他整個人放鬆了下來，而金建學則是小心翼翼的用風衣把李建熙裹進自己的懷裡，免得他受冷風侵襲，還把他環住一下一下輕撫他的手臂給予溫暖，無聲陪伴。

如果能一直這樣該有多好。這是他非常嚮往的未來：兩個屬於彼此的人，平平淡淡的幸福著，沒有滔天巨浪，有的只是靜謐的陪伴，偶爾一些驚喜感動調劑一下生活，安安逸逸就一輩子了。如果不是因為李抒澔那個死男人半路殺出來擾亂他們的生活的話，他們之間真的可以很幸福、很美滿的。

隱忍住眼淚，抱緊了身邊的人，真的好捨不得…

***

瘋了一整天李建熙回到飯店看到床只想倒頭就睡，可是被金建學抓住，半推半就被拉到浴室裡洗澡。

嗯~~~服務真好，酸痛的身體在泡了熱水澡後舒爽得不得了，瞇著眼撒撒嬌還有專人幫忙洗頭刷背，甚至還能享受著金建學的手指力道適中地按摩著自己的肩膀，李建熙靠在浴缸舒服得昏昏欲睡。末了還有幫忙擦身體加穿睡衣的特別服務，李建熙一根手指都不需要動，撒嬌地蹭了蹭同樣香噴噴的男人，他不禁感嘆，這樣寵的男友上哪找？

被放入雙人床，李建熙滿意地蹭了蹭絲滑的被單幾乎下一秒就要墜入夢鄉，冷不防一句“做嗎？”把他硬生生嚇醒了！

睡意全無，他嚇得整個人從床上彈起來，手指緊緊拽著被單，整個人慌得不知所措，嘴唇微微顫抖，一句完整的話都說不出來。 “那個…嗯…啊？那麼突然的嗎？嘿嘿…嘿嘿…”笑！笑就對了！李建熙一臉尷尬又不失禮貌的傻笑著，內心暗暗祈禱金建學今晚會大發善心放過他，他真的沒有心理準備啊~~~

“有什麼好突然的？本來情侶單獨來旅行就會準備過夜嘛~~~來吧，別擔心，你躺著就好！”一把扯過李建熙緊握的被單把它扔到地上，欺身壓了上來。

怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦？李建熙慌的一批，想推開他可是又怕傷到他的自尊心；不推開他自己又還沒準備好跨過那條禁忌的界限，胡思亂想之際金建學已經吻上了他的脖子，舌頭舔著他緊張得瘋狂滾動的喉結。手掌輕放在金建學結實的胸肌上，腦海里天人交戰，推？不推？推？不推？推！不行不行~~~不推！也不行！

猶猶豫豫間火熱的舌頭來到了下巴一下一下允吻著他滑膩的肌膚，李建熙緊閉雙眼，渾身僵硬地躺著，算了算了，眼一閉牙一咬很快就過的。想想金建學這一年來對他是真的好，當初交往時就有想過上床是遲早的事，只是有點訝異平時連幫他洗澡都沒反應的男人會在這個時候突然精蟲上腦。哼！男人！

放鬆放鬆，又不是沒做過！沒錯沒錯，就是這樣想！李建熙你幹嘛表現得像個小處男？ ！昨晚和李抒澔基情四溢的肉搏又不見你那麼猶豫，幾乎是一碰就化，完全沒有原則張開雙腿任他攻擊，現在是在糾結個屁！

閉上雙眼聽覺更敏銳，耳邊傳來盒子被撕開的聲音，接下來是包裝摩擦的聲音，那個~~~是在拆保險套了？李建熙冷汗直流、渾身顫抖，整個人抖得好像快中風。冷靜冷靜！你一定要冷靜！不就是做愛嘛~~~哈哈哈…哈哈…哈……

“不要！”

冷靜個屁！所有的心理建設在金建學壓上來解他的睡衣釦子時瞬間坍塌，李建熙終於還是忍不住一把推開他，然後滾到床的一角，瑟瑟發抖。

完了完了，金建學肯定很生氣，自己怎麼就那麼衝動呢，應該再忍忍的。

他低下頭，看都不敢看金建學一眼，內疚自責的情緒沾滿了他的思緒，眼淚簌簌流下。

就在這時金建學靠了過來，李建熙縮了縮，怕他控制不住自己把他給活活掐死。抬頭望了眼，只見金建學低著頭，雙肩不停抖動，看起來好像氣瘋了似的在壓抑自己的怒氣，李建熙的眼淚流得更急了。

“哥，對不起…我不是故意的…我真的…不然，不然我們再試一次好了。”說著就要重新躺下，卻被金建學一把扯進懷裡抱著。

噗！

哥？

噗！ ！ ！口水噴了他一臉。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我還在想你到底要忍到什麼時候？！你再不喊停我自己都快無法繼續了！”金建學笑得上氣不接下氣，發出頭聲大笑，震得躺在他胸膛的李建熙快耳鳴了。

？ ？ ？這是怎麼回事？李建熙一臉疑惑。

“呀！李建熙！你昨晚做壞事吼？一點都不帶掩飾的！”金建學板起臉，低啞的嗓音聽起來很嚴肅，眼角卻帶著笑意，可惜李建熙沒看見。

“什…什…什麼？哥？哥你說什麼我怎麼聽不懂？”李建熙因為太心虛而結結巴巴，心裡好想扇死自己，嘴巴完全不受大腦控制。

“你你你…如…如果可以不結巴可能還比較有可信度。”金建學取笑他，然後指了指他的脖子，“不要告訴我這些是被吸血鬼攻擊留下的。”

要死了！今早趕著和金建學出來，匆匆忙忙洗澡忘了檢查自己身體的慘狀，加上太久沒有做愛，忘了做愛會留下痕跡，才會毫無顧忌叫金建學幫自己洗澡，直接曝露了自己出軌的證據。

李抒澔那個死男人做愛非常粗魯，每次做完後身體沒有一處是完好的。低頭看著自己身上深深淺淺的指痕和吻痕，尤其是脖子青青紫紫的一大片吻痕和大腿內側及側腰明顯被手指握住撞擊印下的痕跡，都讓李建熙羞愧得想趕快挖個洞把自己埋了。 

看著金建學突然沉下臉，沉默不語的樣子，李建熙慌了。

“哥…”小心翼翼怯生生的勾住他的手指搖了搖，“哥…對不起，我…我背叛你了，可是我…我知道我說什麼都是錯的，出軌就是出軌，我無話可說，可是你能不能不要不理我？你真的是我很重要的人…我…我嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…我真的錯了，不要不理我…嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…拜託拜託!”

李建熙真的覺得自己很糟糕，明明當初承諾對方要一直互相扶持一起幸福的，偏偏自己受不住誘惑，和李抒澔上床了！過往的回憶湧現，原以為自己好不容易終於找到的幸福卻被李抒澔摧毀了，他好不甘，他好不捨，可是他也沒臉繼續呆在金建學身邊。經過昨晚的事情以後，他就已經決定在這次旅行後要和他分手，所以才會那麼興致勃勃地到處留下和他相愛的最後回憶，沒想到他還是發現了。

“哥拜託…不要不理我，我的心會痛！對不起，我真的錯的很離譜…哥…”李建熙哭得梨花帶淚，可憐兮兮的，整張臉漲得通紅，眼淚鼻涕齊下，看起來很狼狽。李建熙用頭不停盧金建學的胸口，又紅又腫的兔兒眼瞅著他，雙手緊緊抓住金建學的衣角，一臉欲言又止，看起來真的很羞愧，金建學看了忍不住嘆了口氣。

“哎…李抒澔跑來弄你了？”不是疑問句，是肯定句。

驚！

“你怎麼知道？！”李建熙傻了，每個人都知道他受情傷，可是應該沒有人知道那個人是李抒澔啊，明明他們每次糾纏的時候都那麼小心的說！

“嗯…不記得多久前的事了可是我看過你們在更衣室接吻，李抒澔的手還鑽進你的褲子動來動去的，嘖嘖嘖…當時我在想這應該不是兄弟情做的出來的吧！之後再觀察你們的互動，就會發現有貓膩！大男人之間哪會因為你說腰酸而在沒人看到的角落幫你揉后腰，明顯前一天縱慾過度啊！還有…”金建學滔滔不絕，彷彿想把他這幾年觀察到的兩人之間暗流洶湧的互動做成一份報告…

才發現金建學也是個隱藏的話癆，李建熙越聽頭埋得越低，原來他們很早之前就被發現了，只是沒人說破而已。

“停！那…哥你不生氣嗎？我…我出軌了耶？”

“有一點哦！不過，反正之前和我在一起時至少我能確定你們沒有背著我亂來，看來是昨天李抒澔看我們要單獨出來旅行忍不住嫉妒心爆發了吧！尤其那天買保險套被他撞見後，換做我應該也是忍不了的。”分析得頭頭是道，可是…好像哪裡怪怪的？

！ ！ ！ “所以…哥你本來真的打算和我…和我…那個”李建熙臉紅了，說不下去。

“哪個？…哦，上床啊！對呀！反正試試嘛…剛剛試過了，抱歉寶貝，對你我真的硬不起來。”

不好笑！雖然保住了自己的貞操，可是自己的男朋友對自己一點性趣都沒有還是很打擊信心的。

“那個…抒澔哥那麼反常很大可能不是因為我，是…因為你，抒澔哥對你…”難以啟齒，雖然說出來自己的心很傷，可是該說的還是要說。 “抒澔哥喜歡你！”終於鼓起勇氣吼了出來，心還是會痛。

“嗯，我知道。”

？ ？ ？好冷淡的反應。就這樣？這個世界到底怎麼了？為什麼感覺只有他一個人被蒙在鼓裡？金建學到底知道了多少秘密？他快崩潰了。

“他幾年前就告白過了。”

咦？

“為什麼不接受他？感覺你們還挺合拍的。”

終於見到金建學的表情有了一絲變化——嫌惡！

“我才不喜歡那種硬邦邦冷冰冰的臭男人。”

“抒澔哥有時還挺暖的說…”李建熙喃喃自語。

“哎，這樣說好了！如果我和李抒澔在一起，誰要含淚做0？”

！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！

抒澔哥做0，想想都雞皮疙瘩掉滿地；建學哥更不用說了，根本是天方夜譚。

“所以說…我們不可能的。”他喜歡的可是香香軟軟、奶聲奶氣，會撒嬌會鬧脾氣會咬人會錘人會粘人會安慰人，關鍵時刻乖巧懂事的那種男人。

“可是我還是出軌了...建學哥對不起，嗚嗚嗚...我們還是分手吧！對不起我違背了當初的承諾，我沒辦法和你走到最後，可是我非常希望你能找到那個可以陪你到最後的人。”

他真的很愧疚，他沒辦法面對金建學，可是還是希望他能幸福快樂，雖然身邊的人不再是他。

揉了揉眼前哭得渾身抽搐的大兔兔軟軟的頭髮，金建學把他擁入懷中一下下拍打著。 “不要感到愧疚啊建熙，你沒有錯，我們試了一年都沒法愛上彼此說明我們不適合戀愛，所以我們好聚好散吧！”

哇啊啊啊~~~金建學你怎麼連分手都分得那麼帥氣！抱緊他，現在真的有點捨不得了。

“還有，你不必那麼內疚，因為昨天…我也出軌了。”熱熱的氣息呼在耳邊，他以最溫柔的語氣說出最震撼的事實。

連最信任的金建學你也？ ！

“東…東柱嗎？”

嗯。他好像也是嫉妒了。

你們做了？

金建學的臉以肉眼可見的速度紅透了，“呃…一半？我沒進去…”越來越小聲。

又一個死男人！嘴角含春是怎麼回事？ ！太欺負人了！看了就來氣！

所以你會怎麼做？

不知道啊…試試看追他？看看他願不願意接受吧！金建學繞繞頭，看起來很苦惱，可是傻乎乎的看起來也很可愛。這才是戀愛該有的樣子啊！

好羨慕…

“那你這次一定要成功啊！”

從沒想過有一天會把自己的男朋友，更正，前男友推向另一個人，然後衷心地希望他們能彼此相愛，互相珍惜，然後獲得真正的幸福。

那你呢？和抒澔哥之後要怎麼辦？

沒有之後了，他不愛我。我會努力再找一個更好的人的！

好吧，也是時候放開渣男了！祝你好運。

嗯，謝啦！

心裡澀澀的，可是更多的是釋然。

金建學！

嗯？

謝謝你。謝謝你出現在我的生活中，在我最孤單的時候有你陪伴真好。

又回到一個人的生活了呢。

To be continued.


	18. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果能回到過去，你會選擇再度相愛，還是乾脆別相識了？

Are you happy? Looking back at us  
回首過去，回到我們相遇的那天，

When you met me.  
你是高興的嗎？

Would you go back and tell yourself to leave it?  
縱使已經知道我們結局的你，會選擇回到過去，

Knowing what we know,  
警告自己離我遠一點？

Or are you happy that we happened?  
還是你會很慶幸我們曾經擁有彼此？

\- Shy Martin 《Are You Happy》

如果能回到過去，你會選擇再度相愛，還是乾脆別相識了？

一次一次反复聽著金英助推薦的歌曲，彷彿回到兩人相愛的時候。

呂煥雄不停地問自己，如果能夠回到過去，自己還會選擇和金英助相愛嗎？縱使最後兩人都愛得片體鱗傷。

心好痛。

是不是睡著就不痛了。

不要留下我。

那麼寂寞，那麼……痛。

***

在濟州島的三天李建熙很快樂，在金建學身旁，他感受到久違的放鬆。原本的一周年旅行莫名其妙變成分手之旅也不影響他的好心情，金建學還是一如既往的寵他，沒有因為身份的改變而差別對待，該餵的餵，該買的買，該拍照時拍照，儘管拍出來的成果差強人意。

人物照拍成證件照，風景照真的只拍風景，李建熙凝視照片看了五秒才發現自己小小的身影出現在最不起眼的位置，和身後的大自然融為一體，讓李建熙看得嘴角抽蓄，可是也明白直男是真的盡力了。算了！技術不夠靠顏值來撐。

有時李建熙走不動耍賴時雖然金建學嘴裡嘟嘟嚷嚷，還是任命地蹲下讓李建熙趴到他背上，就沒再讓他下來過了。笑著鬧著，兩人牽著手，吹著風，李建熙想去的地方他一一奉陪，讓他覺得自己無比幸福。

就讓我，最後一次感受你的溫柔，然後，我放手；你，去追尋你的幸福。

***

哼！那兩人終於從濟州島滾回來了，卿卿我我、黏黏膩膩、容光煥發的模樣看了礙眼！

金建學和李建熙感到背脊一涼，總覺得有四道激光快把他們的背後射穿。轉過頭，孫東柱和李抒澔若無其事地各自做著自己的事情，彷彿剛剛感受到的凌厲的凝視是幻覺一般。

孫東柱和李抒澔對看了一眼又低下頭，嘴角微微上揚。

晚上睡覺時，金建學坐立不安，看著把自己裹成一條毛毛蟲背對著自己的孫東柱，金建學知道他還沒睡，現在的姿勢很明顯是拒絕溝通的姿勢，可是自己明明什麼都沒做啊！金建學百思不得其解。

是哪個環節出錯了嗎？從他們回來后孫東柱一直沒正眼看過自己一眼，為什麼？那天他們不是還好好的嗎？小孩還窩在自己懷裡呻吟著，被他翻過來折過去折騰著，怎麼現在一臉冷漠？不想還好，一想就渾身燥熱，下半身蠢蠢欲動。看著被裹得緊緊，妖嬈的身體曲線，金建學忍不住把手搭了上去，輕輕搖晃。

“東柱呀~~~怎麼啦？轉過來哥看看。”

“不要碰我哦！拿開你的豬手！”氣噗噗氣噗噗氣噗噗。

“到底怎麼了？”小孩今天火氣很大哦，今天想要進一步看來是無望了。

“走開走開！哥哥最討厭了！不要跟我講話！”用被子蒙住自己的頭，小孩滾了一圈把自己埋得更靠牆，拒絕溝通。

金建學靠了過來，輕拍著牆角的肉粽，一臉無奈。

“你不說我怎麼知道發生什麼事？嗯？乖~~~告訴我。”

孫東柱終於翻開被子，露出亂糟糟的雞窩頭，眼眶都氣紅了。 “金建學你不守信用！大豬蹄子！去死啦！”

？ ？ ？我？金建學指了指自己。我什麼都沒做啊！

“臭男人！我看到你的保險套盒子打開了！那天才和我…哇！嗚嗚嗚~~~明明警告過你不准用在建熙哥身上的！他…他太壞了！”他氣得心疼，一把眼淚一把鼻涕的控訴金建學的罪狀。

其實剛剛他們一回來他就趁著金建學洗澡時偷看了行李箱裡的保險套盒子，當他發現盒子被打開了簡直是晴天霹靂！臭男人竟然在和自己纏綿後把李建熙吃了！明明他那麼不忠，還給他扣綠帽子！

原來…吃醋了。金建學溫柔地摸摸小孩軟軟的頭髮，心軟得一塌糊塗，孫東柱真的是溫暖的好孩子呢！看來他也發現李建熙和李抒澔的奸情了，但他隻字不提李建熙出軌的事實，只是一味說李建熙是壞人，表面上看起來一直針對他的男朋友，實際上卻是為了不讓他受傷而迂迴地不斷提醒他不要陷進去。怎麼那麼可愛？ ！

金建學起身，走向行李箱，拿出被打開的保險套盒子然後坐到孫東柱床邊。

哼！孫東柱別過頭不看他，看了就來氣！下一秒頭被掰過來，金建學當著他的面把裡頭的保險套全倒出來。

“自己數數看有多少個。”金建學一臉似笑非笑。

才不要！

“快點！”

數就數。一、二、三…十！欸？一個都沒少？這是怎麼回事？孫東柱一臉疑惑。

“答應過你的事我一定遵守。”金建學握住他的下巴，溫柔地抹過他的眼淚，手指往下滑過軟嫩的臉頰，輕輕蹭著他的嘴唇，溫熱的氣息吐在他嘴邊，低沉的聲音性感得讓他渾身發軟，氣氛曖昧到最高點。

哦！孫東柱在他的臉越靠越近的時候別過頭，胡亂擦了把臉，趕緊把手裡的保險套全塞回給金建學，然後把被子拉高，蒙住自己發熱的臉蛋，再次把自己捲成毛毛蟲，背對著金建學，被子底下的笑臉藏都藏不住。

“呀！孫東柱！就這樣？沒有別的話說了？”金建學不死心的搖著孫東柱。

“我！要！睡！覺！了！晚安！”之後不管金建學再怎麼盧他都不再給任何反應了。

好吧！看著自己鼓鼓的下半身，金建學無奈，等下去廁所打一發好了。

啾！晚安。孫東柱感覺到金建學熱熱的氣息隔著被子印在自己敏感的耳朵，原本就發燙的耳朵現在都快著火了！他一定是故意的，心跳不知不覺加快，咚咚咚跳個不停，心裡的小鹿狂奔，歡騰得不得了！這樣要他怎麼睡？ ！

嘴裡抱怨著，心裡卻甜滋滋的。

一覺到天明。

***

孫東柱和李抒澔在咬耳朵。這兩個人這幾天一直是這樣的狀態，神神秘秘的不知道在計劃著什麼，金建學問了他們也只是打著哈哈，笑瞇瞇的直說沒事，一看就覺得事有蹊蹺。

平時不鬥個你死我活不甘心的兩人現在竟然勾肩搭背的咬耳朵，眼神直往他這裡瞅，還露出詭異的笑容，看得他心裡發毛。

金建學的眼皮狂跳，直覺告訴他這兩個小惡魔在一起準沒好事！

果不其然！在一個夜黑風高的夜晚，萬籟俱寂，孫東柱趁金建學沐浴後坐在床上擦著頭髮時柔柔地輕喚著他，一臉嫵媚，穿著鬆鬆垮垮的白襯衫露出誘人的鎖骨，兩條白嫩嫩的腿若隱若現，風情萬種地扭著腰向他走來，本來金建學看得兩眼發直，血脈噴張得差一點發出狼嚎，可是孫東柱不知道是不是因為扭得太用力而絆了一下，害金建學忍不住笑得好大聲，所有春色無邊，曖昧旖旎的氛圍瞬間煙消雲散。

C8！孫東柱穩住身子，忍不住爆了粗口。惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然後趕緊回到狀態中，騷裡騷氣地扭著腰，像條毛毛蟲似的以扭動的方式接近他。怪異的走姿讓金建學忍得好辛苦，拼命捏著自己的大腿才沒有失禮地爆笑出來。好吧！看看你想要幹嘛好了。

孫東柱嬌滴滴地坐到他腿上，才拿出一直藏在背後的烈酒，眼神蠱惑地望著他（對不起金建學只覺得他瞇起眼看著他的樣子好像忘了戴眼鏡的深度近視）然後手指輕點金建學紅潤的嘴唇，呵氣如蘭地問他要不要陪他喝酒。

原本孫東柱想像中金建學會馬上答應，然後他可以趁著金建學喝醉神誌不清時和他天雷勾動地火，生米煮成熟飯，以金建學這種老實的性格必定會對他負責到底，到時就可以逼他和李建熙分手，然後他和金建學就可以幸福美滿地過日子，想想都興奮！

這是李抒澔教的，他說男人在喝醉時是沒有理智的，任何一點撩撥都可以燃起慾望的熊熊烈火，想當年他和李建熙就是這樣開始糾纏不清的。等他忙著和金建學搞在一起後，他就會從落單的李建熙那裡下手，找機會和他來點刺激的愛的運動，以他的男人魅力，相信不久後就能征服李建熙，讓他拜倒在他的西裝褲下。

完美！末了他還肯定的點了點頭，稱讚自己怎麼可以想得出那麼天衣無縫的計劃，一石二鳥。

來吧！眼神再魅惑一點，咬咬唇，盡量擺出妖嬈的姿態，孫東柱下一秒就要把瓶塞拔掉，只見金建學溫柔地把手覆上他的手背摸了摸。

哦耶寶貝！來吧來吧！喝了我人就是你的了！快點蹂躪我！

“東柱呀！”噢噢噢噢！聲音好性感！

“嗯？”眼角含春，語氣嬌滴滴的。

“我不喝酒。”

轟！現實的閃電劈得他腦袋一片空白。

李抒澔什麼爛計劃！說得那麼信誓旦旦結果忘了最重要的一點，金建學為了保持一身硬邦邦的肌肉已經戒酒不知多少年了！虧他還因為李抒澔莫名其妙的自信傻傻地準備了那麼久，結果完全跟著忽略了金建學不喝酒的事實。

好挫敗！孫東柱聳拉著腦袋，垂頭喪氣地從金建學身上爬起來，默默地往外走，背影看起來莫名悲慘。

“東柱？你還好嗎？”金建學自覺玩笑開過了，有點擔心傷到孫東柱幼小的心靈。

不好。好丟臉！嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚~~~不活了！

撐起虛弱的笑容，有氣無力地豎起拇指表面自己沒事，孫東柱走了，現在他只想自己一個人靜靜。

過不久……

“李抒澔我要殺了你！”乒乒乓乓！貓抓老鼠般混亂的聲響接著傳來，不時夾雜著李抒澔喊痛的慘叫聲。

***

好熱鬧！怎麼外面鬧哄哄的？把臉埋進金英助懷裡蹭了蹭，好舒服~~~呂煥雄昏昏欲睡。

叮咚！手機屏幕亮了。

“煥雄小親親，等下要不要一起吃晚餐啊？”金英助瞥了一眼，只見屏幕上一個未知號碼發來一條簡訊。

無聊！呂煥雄趕緊把手機反過來蓋上。

“煥雄啊！”一下一下撫摸著他的頭髮，金英助一如既往的溫柔。

“如果有遇見好的人就不要再錯過了，好好去愛，你值得擁有世界上所有的幸福。”

他知道這是金英助能給他的最溫柔的祝福。

聽著金英助滿眼憧憬訴說著他和Sunny姐的未來規劃，服完兵役後訂婚，和約滿後退居幕後，專心做音樂，還有很多很多沒有他的未來計劃，每聽一項他都心如刀割。

英助哥。

嗯？

我想睡了。

哦，那好吧！你乖乖睡，我陪著你。

沒讓他知道自己還是會不時重看他們以前相愛時被鏡頭捕捉到的甜蜜鏡頭，靠著零星片段重溫相愛時的記憶。

沒有意義了，只剩自己死死困在回憶裡頭行屍走肉般麻木地過著日子，走也走不出來。

還是記憶中他們未分手的那張臉龐，可是為什麼每次看著他自己的心都在抽痛。

對了！放首歌幫助你入眠。

Are you happy? Looking back at us  
回首過去，回到我們相遇的那天，

When you met me.  
你是高興的嗎？

Would you go back and tell yourself to leave it?  
縱使已經知道我們結局的你，會選擇回到過去，

Knowing what we know,  
警告自己離我遠一點？

Or are you happy that we happened?  
還是你會很慶幸我們曾經擁有彼此？

金英助，如果可以重來，我會選擇從沒遇見你，至少那樣……

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英熊的故事線就是從這首歌找到靈感的，很喜歡Shy Martin這一系列的歌曲，很抑鬱很悲傷卻很現實。


	19. 蓋章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於，等到你了，還好你一直都在，我的愛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉，未滿十八歲請繞道。

金建學睡到迷迷糊糊之際，感覺身上好像壓了塊大石，沉甸甸的壓得他喘不過氣，伸手想把壓在身上的重量撥開，卻發現自己動彈不得。才剛張嘴想吸口氣，嘴裡卻闖進了滑溜溜的物體不停撩撥他，缺氧而導致的窒息感越來越明顯。

他猛地睜開眼，卻差點被眼前活色生香的畫面刺激得流鼻血。孫東柱渾身赤裸跨坐在他的肚皮上，渾身發紅，雙眼矇矓地由上往下看著他，傻乎乎地笑著。

“呀！孫東柱！唔唔唔~~~”還來不及說什麼，嘴裡被伸進了兩根細長的手指攪動，孫東柱漂亮的臉龐湊到眼前，唇貼著唇。 “噓~~~不要吵！”然後把手指抽出，嘴唇堵了上來，生澀卻熱情地舔吻著他。

金建學在軟嫩滑溜的舌尖嚐到淡淡的酒味，忍不住把在嘴裡作亂的舌頭吐了出來，皺了皺眉，“孫東柱你喝酒了？！”

“嗯！” 直認不諱。 “既然你都不喝那我來喝！”不能把你弄醉那把自己弄醉總行了吧！他也很緊張好嗎？需要一點酒精壯膽。說罷又亂無章法地吻回去，把金建學親得滋滋作響，滿嘴口水。

“呀！你！嗯~停！等等~啾！啾~~~你不清醒！啾！會後悔的！啊！不要亂咬！”金建學一邊接吻還要在間隙中擠出句子，不想讓孫東柱在酒醒後後悔，可是孫東柱依舊故我，雙手往下亂摸，撩撥得金建學慾火焚身可是又拼命壓抑自己，深怕自己一個獸性大發把嬌嫩的孩子連皮帶骨吃了。

金建學開始掙扎，卻發現自己的雙手被毛茸茸的情趣手銬銬在了床頭，發出哐哐的聲響。哪來的情趣手銬？ ！金建學傻眼，挑了挑眉以眼神詢問。

“抒澔哥借給我的！”笑得甜甜的，細腰在他腹肌上扭動，挺翹的臀部蹭著他，一磨一蹭很快就讓他的血液全往下半身衝去，不消一會兒就一柱擎天，讓金建學更加膽戰心驚，奮力掙紮起來。

孫東柱皺眉，不悅地一掌拍在他結實的胸口，低聲警告。 “再亂動就上了你哦！”用最奶的聲音說出最讓人頭皮發麻的警告，金建學馬上老實了，畢竟自己從來不想體驗當0的角色，可是如果小孩想要當1，自己應該也會沒原則地乖乖趴下吧！停！在這種時刻還在胡思亂想什麼？

“東柱呀！不要亂來！你會後悔的！”他真的慌了，在孫東柱圈住他的性器上下滑動時。

好吵！抓起一旁的毛巾塞進金建學嘴裡，終於換得耳根清淨…一些？

舌頭舔過性感的下顎，在舔到喉結時稍微用力允了一下，留下印記，再滿意地往下含住硬挺的乳頭，感受他敏感地抖了抖，孫東柱笑得更歡，舌頭更加賣力卷住小紅豆拖舔，牙齒還頑皮地輕咬他，讓金建學發出痛吟，脖子上青筋浮現，整個人繃得死緊，汗水因為壓抑一滴一滴從滾燙的皮膚冒出，然後被孫東柱一一吸允。

“哥哥！我看影片有學到好東西哦！”一臉純真，下一秒低頭，把挺立的性器含了進去。

老天！突如其來的刺激讓金建學腦袋發熱，一瞬間上了天堂，差點繳械在孫東柱嘴裡。

“嗯~~~哥哥好大！”孫東柱口齒不清地控訴，嘴巴被堵得滿滿的，努力撐開嘴唇，盡可能把金建學含到底，可是還是怕受傷，含不進的部分用白嫩的手一下一下圈著套弄安撫著。

是這樣嗎？孫東柱憑著記憶中的影片一下一下舔弄輕含著嘴裡的慾望，感覺金建學在自己嘴裡不停顫抖，他下意識地抬頭看了金建學，只見他雙眼緊閉，眉頭緊鎖，胸口激烈起伏不停粗喘呻吟著。咦？他怎麼看起來很痛苦的樣子？把他嘴裡的毛巾抽掉，只聽見金建學的痛苦呻吟。

“嘶~~~孫東柱你想閹了我嗎？牙齒！嘶~~~不要用牙齒！”死小孩竟然用牙齒一下下刮著他的柱身，讓他有被刨皮的錯覺，痛徹心扉。

噢噢噢噢，抱歉抱歉！孫東柱討好的親了親飽經摧殘的小建學，安撫地舔了舔，露出無辜的笑容，沒辦法嘛，新手上路只能將就將就。

“那你教我嘛！”撒嬌。

“不要用牙齒，含深一點！用力吸！”金建學啞著嗓子低聲誘惑，此刻的他已經被慾望沖昏了理智，只想讓眼前的人幫忙自己把無處宣洩的慾望吸出來。

孫東柱乖乖地把脹得發紫的肉棒含進嘴裡，舌頭卷住頭部勾弄著，讓金建學發出舒服的喘息，健臀不自覺往上挺弄，深深插進了孫東柱的喉嚨，嗆得他紅著眼把嘴裡亂頂的肉棒吐了出來，急促地喘息咳嗽，頻頻乾嘔著，不舒服的感覺在咽喉久久不散。

順了順氣，他不高興了，抓著金建學的肉刃就是用力一握，讓金建學刺激得跳了起來，硬邦邦的性器打到孫東柱的臉，冒出的前精在稚嫩的臉上畫出一條白色的痕跡。孫東柱用手指刮了下，放進嘴裡品嚐，然後嫌惡地吐了吐舌，“不好吃！”

好…好色情！金建學看著孫東柱吃著自己的精液，肉棒性奮地抖了抖，迫不及待想要把自己重新塞入溫熱黏糊的口腔，於是挺動臀部，示意孫東柱把牠吃進去。

“不准再亂來了！再亂來就不幫你了！”傲嬌地警告著，然後趴下重新含入，深深地吸允著身下的人，然後張嘴一寸一寸緩慢地讓他進入到深處，雙頰因為用力吸允而凹陷，形成深深的陰影，強烈的吸力讓金建學頭皮發麻，再然後…一雙手覆上了在雙腿之間上上下下套弄的頭顱把他用力往下按，一挺到底，抵在不停收縮痙攣的喉嚨，就著那裡發狂戳弄。

孫東柱被毫無預兆地深喉，驚慌失措地拍打著身下之人的大腿，奈何被緊緊按著，喉嚨被戳得突起，裡面一片火辣辣，只能用舌頭瘋狂抵制想把他推出去。怎知被舌頭狂掃的馬眼讓金建學敏感得一陣哆嗦，施虐欲暴起，厚實的手掌緊緊扣著他的後腦勺，不停施力把他一下一下往自己的小腹撞，孫東柱痛苦得眼淚鼻涕唾液都被嗆出來，滿臉憋得通紅，才發現金建學這隻野獸竟然靠著蠻力把情趣手銬扯斷了，現在眼裡漲著欲求不滿的慾火，惡狠狠地發洩著要把他戳壞！

好粗魯！好痛！喉嚨真的要被戳壞了！到底還是受不了，孫東柱用力掐著金建學的大腿，總算讓失去理智獸性大發的野獸停止攻擊，鬆開手，把自己還硬得發疼的肉棒從孫東柱嘴裡抽出，離開時慾望因為被滋潤而整根亮晶晶的，散發淫靡的味道；孫東柱則因為讓人喘不過氣的戳刺而倒在一旁，撫著自己被戳啞了的喉嚨不斷咳嗽著，然後縮著身子可憐兮兮地哭泣。

小孩渾身發顫，哭得紅腫的眼睛瞅著他，嘴角往下不停顫抖，彷彿有著無限委屈，搞得金建學好像淫人妻女的淫賊，明明是孫東柱自己來撩撥他的。

可是看著孫東柱哭哭啼啼的，金建學還是心疼了，趕緊把孩子抱到懷裡柔聲安慰。孫東柱在他靠上來的那一刻把自己埋入他的懷裡，莫名委屈，斷斷續續地啼哭，聽得金建學心如刀割，雖然慾望依舊硬得難受，可是小孩都疼哭了，自己哪裡還有心思繼續下去。

“對不起啊東柱，剛剛哥太粗魯了。我真的…別哭了！我們不要繼續了，休息一下，待會兒我帶你去吃好吃的，嗯？”輕輕吻著小孩散發橘子味的發頂，金建學一下一下拍著他的背幫他順順氣，語氣溫柔得彷彿和剛剛那個精蟲上腦的男人不是同一個人。

“不要！”孫東柱抬起頭，準備了那麼久，好不容易走到這一步，現在說放棄還太早了。 “我要做！”然後把金建學推到，再次跨坐在他身上，拿出準備好的潤滑液擠了一點抹上了粗長的性器，然後…僵住！現在該怎麼辦？

哎！金建學嘆氣，看著小孩咬著唇不知所措可是又倔強的不肯放棄，金建學投降了。他接過孫東柱手裡的潤滑液，一個使力把小孩翻了過來，壓在身下，感覺他在自己身下渾身僵硬，身體害羞得冒出一朵朵紅暈，金建學失笑，這樣還想誘惑他，小孩是不是太看得起自己了。

柔柔地親著小孩水潤的紅唇，調情似的勾引著他，舌尖肆意在他嘴裡攪動，手掌或輕或重地揉捏著他的肌膚，舌頭配合著手指在嬌嫩的身體允出一個又一個痕跡，小孩細皮嫩肉的，輕輕一允都會留下痕跡。被從頭到尾舔過一輪後滿身深深淺淺的指印吻痕，引得小孩一陣陣抽搐，大片大片的汗珠從身體深處湧了出來，把兩人弄得更加濕漉漉。

房間內的溫度升高，小孩在金建學的情慾開發下漸漸放鬆，舌尖主動卷住金建學不安分的舌頭，細細交纏摩挲著，唾液不受控制地分泌出來，被他捲著吞了下去。

好喜歡你，孫東柱意亂情迷地吻著金建學，手指插進他的發間，把他扣得更緊，舌尖動情的勾弄著他，雙腿不知不覺環著精瘦的腰身無意識磨蹭著，沒有註意到金建學悄悄打開了潤滑液的蓋子，托住孫東柱圓滾滾的屁股慢慢往中間探入，擠進了一根指頭。

“痛！”孫東柱瞪大了雙眼，痛得僵硬，濕漉漉的大眼睛蹦出一滴淚，嘴巴撅起，雙手抵在金建學胸口，軟綿綿的猶豫著要不要推開他。金建學親了親他，就著潤滑液緩緩抽動手指努力擴張著，小孩痛得縮成一團，可是突然好像下定了什麼決心，放下了推拒的手，緊緊握成拳，皺著眉頭，咬著牙強忍著，時間一久漸漸的也不再像一開始那般疼痛了。

察覺孫東柱的眉頭不再緊鎖，金建學冷不防再加入一指，好不容易放鬆的孫東柱又哽住了，身體一顫，後穴愈發緊縮，把金建學的手指夾得進退兩難，只好再捏捏他，啄吻他粉嫩的臉蛋，在他耳邊說著甜言蜜語哄著他，盡量讓他緊繃的身子放鬆下來，然後在適當的時機再塞入一指，三根手指齊齊進出嬌嫩的後穴，為之後的活塞運動做好準備不讓他受傷，以免讓他的第一次充滿不愉快的回憶。

在擴張到一定的程度後，金建學捧著孫東柱的臉，深深地吻了他一下，戴上之前買的保險套，慎重地看著他。 “孫東柱！看著我！只看著我！”我本來就只看著你，孫東柱不說話，望著深不見底的眼眸，在裡面看見濃得化不開的愛意，然後抬頭吻住他，默許他入侵自己的身體，把身和心都交到了這個男人手上。

“我進去了！痛的話咬我。”然后孫東柱感覺自己被直衝而入的力量狠狠撕裂開來，直達身體最深處，撕心裂肺的痛讓他失去理智，毫不客氣地用力咬住眼前厚實的肩膀，感覺埋在體內的男人重重地抖了一下。很好！他有多痛這個男人就有多難受！

又粗又長的慾望本想抵在深處不動讓他慢慢適應，可是金建學還是被處子緊緻的內壁不停收縮擠壓著，直衝腦門的快感讓他忍不住挺了挺，換來了身下嬌滴滴的小孩不適的痛呼聲，兩隻小手不合時宜地掐住他的胸部，狠狠抑制著他想要橫衝直撞的慾望。

再挺了挺，小孩又是一頓哀哀叫，委屈地直說不要了，眼淚如洪水般不斷溢出，身體因為一下下的啜泣瘋狂地絞緊體內腫脹的肉棒，金建學一方面爽得酥麻難耐，一方面又因為捨不得頂弄而心煩氣躁。慢慢抽出，感覺小孩鬆了口氣，可是在完全抽出前小孩又戀戀不捨地收縮著後穴夾緊他不讓他走，搞得金建學最終還是因為慾火難耐狠狠地深入淺出，結果小孩又被刺激得胡亂掙扎，在金建學背後抓出一道道紅痕。

周而復始的插插停停讓慾火越燒越旺，最後想了想，金建學選擇退了出來，捧著孫東柱的臉，啄吻哭得打嗝的小孩。 

“疼~~~你刮得我好疼~~~”語氣好委屈好可憐。

“你信我嗎？”

孫東柱點點頭。

“我也信你！我們別戴套了吧！嗯？”

孫東柱愣了愣，然後紅暈慢慢從脖子一直蔓延到整張臉，嘴唇奴了奴還是說不出話，可是眼裡有著默許。

把保險套拔掉，消除兩人之間的隔膜，讓彼此能不再隔著保險套不舒服的觸感，切身體驗親密無間的性愛。金建學重新擠入孫東柱雙腿之間，把他的雙腿抬高，雙手虎口卡在孫東柱的後膝蓋把他用力往外掰開，露出紅腫的後穴，再擠入一點潤滑液，結實的大腿頂開他，然後，深入他！

不一樣！觸感不一樣！體內夾著的那根粗長青筋滿滿，一脹一縮的，彷彿有著無盡的生命力，不停刺到最深抽動撞擊，磨弄敏感的甬道，一次一次擦過他的敏感點，反复折磨著他。

“呃！好深！嗯嗯嗯！不要動了…哥我不要了！好痛！嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚~~~好熱好熱！哈啊！嗯~不要~~~哥你太大了，先不要動，等一下…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…不要了不要了！唔唔唔~~~”過於巨大的尺寸撐得他受不了，整個小腹酸脹得厲害，可是被深深抽插著的快感讓他忍不住放聲浪叫，身體被狂風暴雨似的律動衝撞得前後晃動，讓他舒服得直掉淚。

“噓~~~別哭！乖！腳再張開點！呃呃呃~~~爽！”粗聲安慰著，大掌緊扣著細腰伏在他腿間粗暴地大起大落抽插，激烈的肉體激拍聲越來越響亮，也越來越快速，野獸般的胡攪蠻纏讓孫東柱快崩潰了，四肢發軟，頭腦一片空白，眼前泛起一片黑霧，由胯間急速竄起的快感不斷飆升，被扣得緊緊的腰身讓他無處可逃，只能被動地被鐵棒一下一下釘在床上，被迫深深交合著。

要炸了！要炸了！不行了！想射了！孫東柱渾渾噩噩被翻來覆去折騰著，強烈的痛感中帶著快意，讓他不由自主地收縮，換來更猛烈的頂弄，在敏感點被反复撞擊後終於忍不住雙腿一夾，喉頭一哽，一股熱液噴射而出，沾染了潔白的床單，留下淫穢的痕跡。

***

好累了~~~為什麼一直在他身上動作著的男人好像吃了一打春藥那樣精力旺盛，而且有越來越興奮的趨向？已經記不清自己射了幾次，也不知道被換了多少個姿勢，只知道現在肩膀被摁下去，屁股高高翹起，體內被潤滑液及體液堵得發脹，可是發狂的野獸還一下下拍打著白嫩的小屁股，惹得他雙腿微微顫抖，直抽蓄的內壁緊縮，把體內那根圈得死死的一直往內拖，爽得金建學直喘氣，然後徹底失控地發狠直插而入，再盡根拔出，連帶把他體內滿溢的汁液帶出來，滴到床上，之後再重新深深插入，堵得他不停尖叫掙扎，再沉沉地拔出插入，力道完全沒有收斂，沉重的力道讓他敏感得瑟瑟發抖，嗯嗯啊啊叫個沒完沒了。

真是要死了！孫東柱不停求饒，可是精蟲上腦的男人聽不進，滿腦子只有操死他的壞念頭，孫東柱越可憐他越興奮，臀部在他腿間用力聳動著，交合處一片濕滑，讓他抽插得更順利，更加毫不留情地往死裡戳，戳戳戳戳戳！狠狠磨蹭敏感點，每一下都能讓孫東柱不由自主地痙攣，不一會兒又被操射了！

嗚嗚嗚~~~禽獸！一點都不憐香惜玉！失去理智般的戳刺讓孫東柱身後嬌嫩的小穴火辣辣的發疼，被迫開開合合吞吐著不知疲勞的性器，孫東柱欲哭無淚，只能用力夾緊小屁股，前後移動扭著腰，刺激著在他肚子頂出痕蹟的鐵棒。沒辦法，他倆身形差異太大了，他接受得很辛苦，再加上身後的男人體力出奇的好，所以能做到現在完全是靠他用意志力在強撐著，雖然中間他昏過去幾次，每次醒來禽獸還在沒完沒了抱著他在他體內深處畫圈震動著，但是他覺得再這樣下去他應該會被玩壞，別無他法只能嬌喘求饒。

又被換了個姿勢，面對面坐在他腿上，被深深插著，動彈不得。 “建學哥拜託！不要了！要壞了！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！停…我在和你說話你不要弄！啊啊啊~~~慢！不要動！啊啊啊啊啊~~~聽…不懂人話嗎？啊！好痛！不要弄了！嗯嗯啊~~~要被玩壞了！嗚嗚嗚~拜託拜託！”被環著抵在深處高頻率地猛擊，他好像特別喜歡這種姿勢，可是玩久了真的頂不住，感覺自己快被鑿開一個洞，偏偏這種姿勢讓快感以驚人的速度累積，發軟的腿撐不住一直往下跌，然後被蹂躪了一整晚的小穴被狠狠撞開，又被頂得更深，孫東柱一口氣吸不上來，身體又痛又爽，哭得眼睛都腫了，禽獸只是吻了他紅腫的眼皮，身下的力度照樣如狼似虎。

掰過他的臉，舌頭闖進去普天蓋臉狂親，親得孫東柱舌根發麻，口齒不清嚶嚀著，大口大口吞嚥金建學的唾液，再把自己的餵給他；金建學悄悄和他十指相扣，下半身用力再用力凶狠地往上頂，重重地磨、狠狠地戳，和他合而為一的強烈感覺太過美好，水嫩的小穴夾緊他，催促他，使得他發狂大開大合頂弄，不斷加快速度，啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪快速撞擊著，終於在一記沉沉的戳刺抵在他最深處釋放了。

孫東柱被滾燙的精液射得發顫，原本已經一塌糊塗的小穴再添一筆戰績，在金建學抽出來後連綿不絕從又紅又腫的小穴裡面湧出來，色情地染濕了皺巴巴的床單。 

孫東柱事後一臉被糟蹋的慘樣，可是臉色紅潤，媚眼如絲，含著手指回味剛剛的激情，全身酥軟靠在金建學懷裡慢慢平息，然後抓住他，望進他眼裡，他可沒忘記這次色誘他的目的。

“金建學！你和我上床了，就不可以腳踏兩條船，和李建熙糾纏不清，明白了嗎？回答我！”語氣很霸道，可是眼裡有著真摯，和努力掩飾的不安。

死小孩其實也是很不安嘛~~~自己讓他那麼不安還真是罪過。金建學握住他的手傳遞溫暖，鼻尖貼著鼻尖，溫柔啄吻。

“孫東柱你聽著，我和李建熙已經分手了。所以，雖然做完了才問有點渣，可是，你願意和我交往嗎？我可能不太會討你歡心，也整天讓你氣噗噗的，可是我會當個努力讓你快樂無憂，在你辛苦時也可以依靠的好男友。所以，孫東柱，你願意嗎？”

孫東柱不說話，他其實很感動，鼻尖酸酸的，木頭男終於開竅了。

金建學看他不說話，以為他後悔了，開始反省自己剛剛是不是做得過火弄疼他了，所以孫東柱在鬧脾氣不肯答應？胡思亂想之際孫東柱吻了上來。

會買很多好吃的給我？

嗯！

會永遠寵我愛我？

嗯！

不會再和別人勾勾纏？

嗯！

不會再逼我運動？

呃…嘶…

好苦惱！金建學饒頭。

噗！開玩笑的啦！金建學！新晉男朋友，以後請多多指教了！

孫東柱又吻他，他說這是蓋章。

好吧，蓋章！

終於，等到你了，還好你一直都在，我的愛。

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我錯了，以為可以寫兩對，原本順序就這樣所以下章續啦！至少有一對he啊，本來以為可以在20章內完結的，可是好像有點勉強。不用期待，下一章也只有肉，因為是原本就構思好的，和結局有點連貫？


End file.
